Forever Bound,
by flamingflight
Summary: A confrontation with Shampoo and Cologne and Ranma finds his life take a turn for the worst...Ranma leaves after he discovers that no one will forgive him from his mistake
1. Forever Bound

Title: Forever Bound  
By Max-chan  
  
The Ranma characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and co. and I'm just borrowing them so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyways.[I'm just a cute fanfic writer!] She's out of my life is by 98 degrees.  
  
Authors notes: Okay, this is my first fanfic so don't go too hard on me. I don't know where this idea came from (where do ideas come from?). I always liked fanfics about Ranma and Akane in the future and what would happen if they meet again. Especially, if they had kids with them to raise...(Shut up! Your going to give the whole story away!) Okay, just keep on reading and see if you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Forever Bound  
By Max-chan  
Prologe, Mistakes   
  
Ranma grabbed another pile of silk shirts and pants and stuffed it in his bag. His hand grabbed onto a familiar looking shirt and he stared at it. He brought the shirt up to his face and let the memories comfort him. He could almost swear he could still smell *her* scent on it. She had only worn it once and it was over a 3 months ago, yet it seemed like he could never forget. When Akane had worn it, he had thought she was dead after the fight with Saffron, but she wasn't, and she came back. She came back to her family, her friends, she came back to...to him. Ranma choked back a sob as he felt the now familiar hot tears invade his eyes, but he willed them away leaving only a blank look in his blue-gray eyes. *No! Guys arn't supposed to cry! Crying was showing a weakness! At least that was what Pop always taught him...never show a weakness*   
  
He threw the shirt into the bag with the rest of his stuff. * He was leaving after all, no use in dwelling in memories* At that he smiled a sad, empty smile. *Memories* that's all they were to him now. It seemed like just yesterday he would have 4 fiancees (that he knew of), endless amounts of rivals and opponents, and a kawaiikune tomboy that malleted him for the littlest things. Yes, those were the good times. Ranma's smile suddenly turned grim and bitter. Then, only over a week ago, Shampoo and Cologne had entered the Tendo living room and destroyed his life. He suddenly had no more fiancees, his rivals found no point in fighting him anymore since with his leaving, their purpose was served, and his kawaiikune tomboy of a fiancee wouldn't even look at him. His father couldn't even look at him and moved in with his mother. Mr. Tendo didn't cry this time, or do a demon head, he just stared at Ranma with sad eyes and told him to leave. Kasumi just smiled obliviously like she always did, but this time there was a disappointed look in her sparkling eyes. *Maybe she isn't so oblivious, after all* Ranma thought.  
  
Nabiki had kept her expressionless mask and plaintively ignored any existence of Ranma Saotome at all. Ukyo flattened him with her spatula and was crying in her resteraunt. Kodachi was instituted into a mental hospital in the U.S and Kuno just laughed at the fact that his view on the foul sorceror Saotome was correct and decided that this was the best time to help the fair Akane Tendo from the depression spell of the wicked Saotome. Ryoga was the one that surprised Ranma the most. When he found out what happened, he didn't laugh, he wasn't happy, he wasn't angry, he was disappointed. He confronted Ranma and this time instead of his regular "Ranma, Prepare to DDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" he just shook his head at him. He told Ranma that he always considered Ranma a friend as well as an opponent, a rival as well as an ally, because nomatter what happened he always held a respect for Ranma. Then he laughed bitterly and said, "...but I was wrong Ranma...so wrong...so wrong yet again. I'll leave you alone now Ranma. You don't deserve a fight with me." With that he left and no one has seen Ryoga since.  
  
Finally, Akane...she was the one that really mattered...at least to him anyway. He could handle Nabiki's coldness, Ukyo's anger, and though difficult, even Ryoga's disrespect, but what Akane did hurt the most. *That was the pathetic part...* he thought painfully *she did *NOTHING* Anger he could deal with, but what she gave him was simply a dull empty depressed reaction. He wanted to see the fire back into her eyes, wanted her to insult him, and even wanted her to mallet him into low orbit, just like she always done. Yet, she didn't, she didn't cry or laugh, just emotionless...so emotionless that she would have made Nabiki seem overemotional.  
  
Ranma flung his bag over his shoulder and made his way down the stairs and out the Tendo doors. No one was here to wish him good-bye and cry at his departure, he hurt them all too badly. He took one last longing look at Akane's window and saw her lean there staring sadly at him. She whispered a final word, "Aishiteru" before she closed her curtains and disappeared from his life possibly forever. Ranma felt a tear roll down his cheek as he turned around and mumble softly, "Aishiteru, Akane, Aishiteru" Ranma ran out of the Tendo home and left the life of crazy life of Ranma Saotome behind towards his new life as Ran Mae, son of the Amazons, husband of Shan Pu.  
  
Akane slumped down by her window wracking sobs of pain and suffering. Her first tears since that fateful day Shampoo and Cologne entered the Tendo home, but not her last. Her thoughts rambled on and on in a jumble, but one phrase stood above them all *Why Ranma? Why did you have to get Shampoo pregnant?*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooh, she's out of my life  
She's out of my life  
Ooh  
I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life   
Ooh, she's out of my hands  
She's out of my hands  
To think for two years that she was here  
And I took it for granted  
I was so cavalier  
Now the way that it stands  
She's out of my hands   
So I've learned that love is no possession  
And I've learned that love won't wait  
Now I've learned love need expression  
But I've learned much too late   
And she's out of my life  
Out of my life  
Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for her locked deep inside  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life  
Ooh, she's out of my life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: Soooooooo, how'd you like it? Don't worry Ranma and Akane fans out there, this is only the *prologe*, be patient and everything will be explained in time okay? This is my first fanfiction so go easy. Oh, yeah I guess I should also tell ya that I am a faithful Ranma and Akane forever fan! Please send all comments, critisism, flames, ideas, compliments, and anything you'd liked to say to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. 


	2. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 1, 7 years and a memory  
  
Author's notes: Yay! The next chapter's out! Hopefully this chapter will be longer and better then the last one. Remember all comments, critisism, flames, and anything else could be sent to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. I also need a pre-reader so would someone please be my pre-reader? Pweety pweese? With sugar on top?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Ranma 1/2 characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and co. [I'm just a cute fanfic writer!] *Puts on best "innocent, kitten eyes" cute look* Feeling so good belongs to Jennifer Lopez.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Forever Bound  
By Max-chan  
Chapter 1, 7 Years and A Memory.  
  
(7 years later)(Paris, France)  
Akane looked up from her mirror as she heard someone knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.   
  
She heard the motherly voice of her maid say, "Miss.Akane, Mrs.Kasumi and Mr.Tofu is here." Akane sighed, after 7 years she was still trying to get Narnia to stop calling her Miss, Narnia was like family after all.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, Nar-nar,"Akane yelled as she heard Narnia's footsteps fade down the stairs.She sighed and tied her long, thick blue back hair into a loose ponytail with a light blue ribbon. She stood up and straightened out her formal leather skirt and vest. She wiped a smudge of lipstick from a corner of her mouth and smiled. Akane laughed dryly *If Nabiki could see her now...*Akane opened her large oak doors and felt a small, strong little 6-year old girl glomp her. She picked the little girl up and carried her towrds the large marbel staircase.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! Auntie 'sumi and Uncie Tofu's here! Yay! Don't I look pretty in my new dress, mommy? Look, Mommy! Look! It's pink and purple..." Belldandy said happily as Akane smiled and listen to her daughter ramble on. The little girl's name fit her perfectly, for she was a goddess. Her angel gold hair and milky green eyes brightened up her young mother's darkest days. *Such beautiful eyes...only one other pair could compete...* Akane always thought.  
  
As Akane reached the large living room she saw Kasumi and Tofu smile at her and she smiled back. She sat down and let Belldandy run and climb into Kasumi's lap. Kasumi just gave her a warm, motherly smile as she let her little niece snuggle blissfully in her arms.  
"So, how are things at home, 'neechan? I talked to Nabiki last month and it seems she's doing pretty well, huh? I'm happy for her and hope she's happy with...Kuno," and at that Akane accidentally let a giggle escape. Kasumi just gave a small frown.  
  
"Akane, please come home. Daddy misses you. We all miss you. I-"  
  
"No, Kasumi! I'm not going back. Dad disowned me when I told him I didn't want the dojo and wanted to take up an acting career..." Akane interrupted, then added softly with a voice filled with grief, "...he wouldn't even accept little Bell, his own granddaughter. I'm sorry Kasumi, but I can't abandon little Bell."  
  
Kasumi's bottom lip trembled and Dr. Tofu wrapped his arms around his wife to calm her.  
"But Akane..."  
"No, Kasumi!"  
"But, Akane! Daddy's dying!" Kasumi cried out leaving a deathly calm.  
"W-what?" Akane fearfully asked.  
  
Kasumi calmed down and said, "Daddy didn't want me to tell you, but he's dying, Akane. He forgave you for not taking over the dojo, for leaving home, and even for having a daughter without a husband. He just wants you back and he wants to see his granddaughter."  
  
"O-okay 'neechan, I'll come home. I'll call my agent and tell him to get me a job in a theatre in Nerima, okay?" Akane sniffed out feeling guilt wash over her as Kasumi smiled a little bit and the two sisters clung to each other and cried. Dr. Tofu knew this was their moment so he slipped quietly out of the room and carried Belldandy into the yard to play with her. It always amazed him on how Belldandy was nothing like Akane. She had blond hair and green eyes and Dr.Tofu concluded that it must have came from her father's side. Yet, you could tell she was Akane's daughter for behind her eyes of green was the fire that always burned in Akane. That and the fact that whenever angry she always pulled out a small pink mallet. Akane was the only one that could stop the wrath of the mallet and make it disappear. Wonder why?  
  
After awhile Akane stopped crying and called her agent. Dr.Tofu brought Belldandy back into the living room and sat talking with his wife. Soon, Akane walked back into the room and smiled, "I ordered 4 tickets for me, Bell, Tofu-sensei and you Kasumi for tomorrow morning. My agent said he got me a day job as a kindergarten teacher and a night job at a local theatre. I'm going home, Kasumi." Kasumi got up and hugged her sister as they sat down and talked. *Oh Akane, your finally going to be with family...where it won't hurt anymore* Kasumi thought wistfully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane waved good-bye as Dr.Tofu's car drove off. She picked up Belldandy's sleeping form and headed upstairs. She opened the door to Belldandy's blue room and laid her down in bed. As she kissed Belldandy's forehead and whispered good-night, she heard Bell ask sleepily, "Mommy, where are we going to this time?"  
  
Akane smiled sadly and whispered back, "We're going to Nerima, Tokyo, honey, where Auntie Kasumi, Uncle Tofu and your Granpa lives."  
"Is Nerima pretty, mommy?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Akane suddenly had flashes of the dojo, the koi pond and garden, Furinken High, and finally the bridge. "Very, Bell, Nerima is very pretty."  
  
"Why's that Mommy?" Bell asked as she drifted off to sleep.  
"Because it's home," Akane whispered before she closed the door and walked towards her own bedroom leaving her little angel to dream of lollipops, and elves, and a place where all children know, but most adults forget.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane stood looking out at the beach on her balcony. Her hair and cream nightgown blew as the waves hit the shore. She stared past the moon and the stars, past the waves and the sea, to a large house with large gates, to a lovely garden with a calm pond, and to the poeple who do and did inhabit the house. Her body stayed where it was but her heart and mind drifted back to her crying father, back to her brother-in-law Kuno, to Ryoga her confidante, to her best friend Ukyo, and to all those that were there for her and wouldn't abandon her. Then, as it always did before, it went back to *him*, the one that did abandon her. The one that left and hurt her. Yet, this time their was no sadness, or pain, or bitterness towards him. She reflected him as only a fond memory now, of what her mind decided she couldn't and never could have had. The tears did come this time, but not beacuse of the usual ache or pain, but because she felt a light chance at happiness. Her body and mind had let him go a long time ago but her heart refused. Now...now she could feel her heart giving in and the pain fading. *Maybe I'm finally growing up and...and ready to let him go*   
  
She smiled at the thought and climbed into bed drifting into a peaceful dream. A dream of happiness, family, and fulfillment. A dream that all adults know and love, but children yet to experience.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I opened up my eye today  
Felt the sun shining on my face  
It became so clear to me  
That everything was going my way  
I feel like there's no limit to what I can see  
Got rid of fears that were holding me  
My endless possibilities  
Has the whole world open for me (that's why i'm feeling)  
I'm feeling so good  
I knew I would  
Been taking care of myself  
Like should  
Cause not one thing  
Can bring me down  
Nothing in this world's ganna turn me around  
Now the day is turning into night  
And everything is still going right  
There's no way you can stop me this time  
Or break the spirit of mine  
Like the stars above I'm ganna shine  
Anything I want will be mine  
Tonight I'm ganna have a good time  
Call a few friends of mine  
Cause I'm loving life (and tonight's for feeling)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: So what didya think? Remember all e-mail to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. In case you didn't know I got the name Belldandy from the anime Ah!My Goddess but it has nothing to do with it. I am still a Ranma and Akane fan so don't worry. I really can't write a tragedy where someone ends up unhappy, but I'm also not one of those people that says, (x) falls in love with (y) and (u) falls in love with (t) so all problems are solved. Life is eldom like that and my story is gonna be complicated, but you won't get lost if you pay attention. I don't know if this is considered angst? Maybe not? All well. :p 


	3. Forever Bound

Author's notes: Nothing to say this time except send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 okay? So stop rubbing it in! *Pouts and twiddles fingers*  
Rumiko Takashi owns Ranma 1/2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Forever Bound  
Chapter 2, The ashes that we left behind.  
By Max-chan  
  
(Tokyo airport, Nerima district)  
Akane stepped out the plane tunnel into the large bustling airport. As she turned and saw a familiar looking group of people walk towards her, she unintentionally tightened her grip on Belldandy's hand. Belldandy sensed her mother's distress and squeezed back. When Akane looked down and saw Belldandy's optimistic face, she felt her nervousness melt away. When she looked up again, she saw the pale face of her father. Soun rushed towards Akane and wrapped his arms around her giving her a death hug. Akane, who somehow managed to get her breath back, comfortingly patted her crying father's back. Belldandy looked quizzically at this man then at her mother.  
  
"Mommy?" she asked meekly, "Is this Grampa?"  
Soun, who until now didn't bother to notice the little girl by Akane's side, stared blankly at Belldandy and his eyes watered up again.  
"Oh! My granddaughter!" Soun cried as he ran towards Belldandy intent on giving her a death hug, but when his face reached one inch of hers, she did something totally unexpected. Belldandy pulled out a small, pink mallet from hammerspace and bopped him lightly on the head.  
  
"Grampa no baka," Belldandy giggled as she held up her little arms for Soun to pick her up. Soun picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride that she enjoyed immensely.  
Ukyo walked up to Belldandy and asked her, "And what's your name, sugar?"  
Belldandy giggled happily and replied, "Oh, Auntie Yo-chan. You already know my name's Belldandy." Ukyo only had a moment to look surprised that Belldandy remembered her after 3 years, before Akane ran towards her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey, Ne-chan, " Ukyo laughed as Akane held her at arms' length and gave her a look of total surprise. Akane turned to Ukyo's husband, Shiro, and said as she gestured to Ukyo's bulging stomach, "So, when did this happen and why wasn't I informed?" Both Shiro and Ukyo blushed a deep red and decided the floor looked awfully interesting at the moment.  
Akane smiled and hugged them both as she whispered so that only they could hear, "You two keep those kids rolling in. I want a whole soccer team of kids for Belldandy to play with, okay?"  
  
Ukyo laughed and pushed Akane lightly away as she said, "Go off, Ne-chan before you make my husband into a living tomato." Akane laughed also and when she turned around she stared into two large, beautiful black round eyes. Akane sighed as she felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. She soon found herself enveloped in a tender hug by Ryouga and she hugged back.  
  
"Come on, Ryo-chan... S-stop crying...I'm back... I won't leave again, "Akane whispered with a small smile into Ryouga's dark black hair. Ryouga finally calmed himself and pulled away back next to Akari's side, but not before he gave Akane's hand a small squeeze that to others would have meant nothing, but to them meant unforgotten promises, hopeful dreams, and a beautiful trust you could only share with a friend. Akari smiled at the pair and said nothing. Maybe once, long ago, she would have felt an envy at that look they shared that meant only-for-two, but she knew. She knew Ryouga loved her and Akane, only differently. He used to love her only as a friend and Akane as his (wishful) wife, but something happened along the years and time changed their positions. Ryouga now loved her as a husband loves his wife although they were just dating. He loved Akane more then a sister and a friend and they shared an unspoken bond, but he no longer loved her the way he used to. He no longer considered Akane romantically anymore and Akari was glad. *I guess time does have a way of healing all wounds...* Akari thought, but when she looked at the pained look in Akane's eyes hidden deep behind the joy she added *...just so it can make new ones*  
  
Akane went to hug Nabiki and Kuno, punching him softly on the jaw for old times' sake. As the old Nerima crowd left the airport, they felt content that they were together again, but they still felt a piece missing from the puzzle. No one spoke, but all of them knew that no matter how much they tried they could not return those carefree days of teenaged youth anymore because the main person that the most wonderful years of their lives centered on was gone. After all, what do you do when you lose the most important piece to a puzzle? Yet as all the others thought wistfully at their lost, Akane looked over at Belldandy's energetic form and thought *What do you do when you lose a piece to a puzzle? ...You create a new piece to fill its place*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the other side of the airport stood a muscular young man in Chinese clothing standing next to a bouncing rat-tailed haired little boy. The little boy was still jumpy and frightened from the scary ride on the big machine everyone called an airplane. Yet, he held it in, after all a warrior was never afraid, his mother had taught him. Could you blame him though? The first time his young mind had seen an airplane he had thought it was a large winged demon threatening his life. The boy looked up at the far-away look in his father's eyes and puffed his chest up, hoping to look as manly as his father did. The boy saw his father swing the large bag over his shoulder effortlessly as though it was nothing at all, and he tried to do the same with his small bag only to fall over. The man smiled at his son as he saw his foolhardy attempt at flinging the bag and he picked up his son in one arm and the bag in the other and started to move towards the exit. As the onlookers saw the man and the boy leave all they could distinguish from his features was his mysterious, blue-gray eyes...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane flopped tiredly onto her bed. Today was very tiring, even with her athletic healthy body. After leaving the airport she had to go to the Furinken Elementary to have the interview/conversation with the school's principal. It turned out that the school really needed a teacher and she had to start teaching on Monday. Luckily, while still there she managed to enroll Belldandy into her kindergarten class, and she'll start school Monday too. Belldandy was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of starting school and meeting new friends. After leaving the school Akane went to the Tashi Theater of Arts to get aquatinted with her director and cast. It turned out that her job was to be in any part of any play that they put on. Simple enough.  
  
Akane could still hear Belldandy's squeal of delight at seeing the garden and koi pond. Yet, her look of sheer happiness at seeing the dojo was just icing on the cake for everyone. Akane was sure she would have done a kata right then and there had Akane not told her to go take a bath in the furo first. The tantalizing smell of Kasumi's delicious cooking floated around the house and into Akane's room making her stomach growl in anger at not being fed. Akane laughed softly and jumped from her window to sit next to the koi pond.  
  
After awhile she heard soft footsteps behind her and someone sit down. Akane turned to Ryouga who was staring straight ahead beyond the koi pond. She reached out and squeezed his hand as she smiled tentatively and asked, "Ryo-chan, what's the matter?" Akane knew that Ryouga once had loved her *that* way, but that was past now and Ryouga was her best friend besides Ukyo and her family.  
  
Ryouga stared at Akane a minute before replying softly, " I w-want to ask Akari to a m-m-m-marry m-me," Akane's face broke into a wide grin and she broke out laughing. Ryouga scowled at her and asked indignantly, "What's so funny?"  
  
Akane wiped a tear from her eye and said as she laughed, "That's all! By that look on your face, I could have sworn that you were going to go against some unbeatable demon. What are you so afraid of?"  
Ryouga looked sadly away and said softly, barely audible, "But what if she says no? What if she only pretended to like me because I defeated her stupid pig?"  
Akane's face became somber and she said reassuringly, "She does love you, I can tell. It's that look in her eyes and the way that she smiles at you that I know. After all, I only see it all the time on a certain little black piglet whenever he looks at her."  
  
"Wait, Akari's big sumo pig doesn't-" and at that Ryouga stopped finally realizing that Akane meant him, he blushed. Strangely, from anyone's mouth it would have meant nothing, but from Akane it gave him a strange sense of confidence. He stood up and said as he dusted himself off, "Thanks Ke-chan, I'll go ask her now." Ryouga gave Akane a small peck on the cheek and ran stumbling into the house screaming, "AAAAKKKKKAARRRRRIIII!"  
  
Akane laughed and looked out onto the koi pond saying softly as she smiled, "No problem Ryo-chan, you would have done the same for me, I know." Akane's eyes glazed over as a memory found it's way into her subcounciousness.  
  
#####Flashback######  
Akane sat on top of the roof of Furinken High and cried softly. As she stared out at the glowing beautiful moon standing alone in the empty sky she thought *I know how you feel...* She had thought her heart had only broke once that evening he left 3 days ago, but her heart broke many times afterward, even after he was gone. *Damn, Ranma! You still manage to hurt me even after your gone* Her heart tore at itself every time she saw his picture, every time she passed his room, every time she passed anyplace in Nerima hoping to see him there teasing her. He was never there, and she felt the pain deep in her gut every time.  
  
Akane heard footsteps behind her and heard someone sit down. For a moment her heart flared a little with hope that it was Ranma, but disappointment came crashing down on her as she saw it was Ryouga. No one had seen him for some time, not that that was unusual. Ryouga turned his head then and Akane saw the painful unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"W-what?" Akane asked dumbly. She was surprised Ryouga had been hurt. After all, didn't he want Ranma gone? Why was he crying now? *No! * Akane's mind screamed at her *Ryouga was Ranma's friend even if they fought...*  
  
Ryouga didn't say anything for awhile until he spoke up, in a soft voice this time, instead of his usual deep-toned one, "Ranma and I were friends, you know. Even if we fought we both never went all out against each other. H-he was my only friend. It was so boring when you get lost and have basically no goals when I never stay anywhere long enough to do that...and... and..." Ryouga stopped talking as a sob choked him and tears lined down his face.  
  
Akane put her hand on his arm as her own tears stained her beautiful moonlit face.  
Ryouga finally found the strength to speak again. He had to tell someone, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I was in l-love with you, you know. And maybe that's why I tried to find excuses to fight him and call him dishonorable… but deep inside I knew he was the most honorable of all the people I know, including myself. W-when I finally figured out that you didn't love me, but loved him, it hurt like nothing ever could, but I was also k-kinda relieved. I was r-relieved because deep inside I always knew you cared for him. The look in your eyes and the way you smile at him tells it all. I was P-chan-"  
"I know..." Akane interrupted him.  
  
Ryouga's face clouded over and he whispered, "H-how?"  
Akane looked away, " H-he told me. Don't worry he didn't break his promise to you, it was an accident. He told me the night b-before Shampoo arrived." With that she broke down sobbing in Ryoga's arms. Ryouga cried to whispering over and over again, "He was my only friend...only friend...only friend..." After they pulled away from each other Akane looked sadly at Ryouga and for the first time since it happened smiled, "I k-know I couldn't be as good a friend as he was, but if you want I'll be your best friend." Akane held out her hand.  
  
Ryouga stared blankly at Akane's small outstretched hand and smiled, "Okay, Friends.. no Best Friends now and forever, promise?" He said as he stretched his hand out an inch from hers. Akane smile grew and she put her small hand into his rough ones.  
  
"Promise, Ryo...Ryo-chan," Akane sniffed as she gave him a weak smile.  
"Promise, Ka-chan, " Ryouga gave her the same weak smile.  
  
So, there on top of Furinken High, under the moonlight sat two newfound best friends holding hands, brought together by a crisis, but staying together through a bond.  
#######End of Flashback########  
  
Akane sighed happily and stood up. She walked into the living room and saw a glowing Akari fanning an unconscious smiling blissfully Ryouga. Akane noticed the engagement ring on Akari's hand and laughed as she went upstairs. She stopped at the door of the guestroom first to kiss Belldandy goodnight then went back to her room. Her already small room was tightly packed with baggages of luggage. Akane didn't bother to change and just fell on top of her bed and as she drifted off to sleep thought, *Who needs love when you have friends and family...* she sighed again *...I do* 


	4. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 3, The Shadows of Failure  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone here's chapter 3! Thanx so much all my wonderful readers and my pre-reader Kei, the knight. I'm soooo glad that people like my story. In case you want to know, I already had this story written on paper and was getting ready to type it yesterday when I looked in my planner and remembered a science project I had due! Okay, the rest of the chapters should be coming along more constantly now (that is if my teachers don't decide to spring anymore projects on me). Send all comments and critisism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Forever Bound  
Chapter 3, The Shadows of Failure  
By Max-chan  
  
The old principal stood nervously in front of the 22 kindergarteners of class 2b. They all seemed to have either curious or bored looks on their faces. The principal cleared his throat and said, "Okay, um...I would like to introduce you to your new teacher for the rest of the year...Tendo Akane." Akane walked brightly into the classroom with Belldandy following close behind. Mr. Mizuno, the principal, smiled once at her and left closing the door silently behind him. The whole class straightened up at the radiant smile of their beautiful teacher. Akane's hair was in a thick french braid with tendrils of it hugging her face and her eyes dazzled brilliantly at the kids making them take in a breath.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tendo Akane and I'm your new teacher. This is my daughter, Tendo Belldandy and she's your new classmate," Akane said sweetly as she moved to sit on her desk and gestured to Belldandy to find a seat. Many students moved over to fit room for their cute new classmate. Belldandy bounced to a corner of the room and sat down next to a rat-tailed haired boy.   
  
"Hi! My name's Belldandy, what's yours?" Belldandy asked enthusiastically at the boy.  
The boy looked at the cute girl before him in utter shock as the rest of the class. The same surprised thought through all 22 heads *She's not afraid of him!*  
  
"The name's Cay Xi," he said proudly.  
"Hi Keichii-chan!" Belldandy smiled at Keichii and turned to face towards the front of the class. Keichii felt himself smile back at her, inspite of himself.  
  
Akane and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Okay, I'll start by telling you about myself and then we'll begin. I was born and lived most of my life in Nerima and I went to Furinken High..."  
"Hey, isn't that the school that had all those wierd fights and things happened a couple of years ago?" a student interrupted as the other kids nodded in the affirmitive.  
  
Akane's smile grew as she said, "Do you remeber the name of the fiancee of the one who always got in trouble. The one who always got kidnapped and had to fight a herd of boy's every morning."  
"Yeah! Her name was... Tendo Akane?!" Several kids exclaimed as others stared wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
Akane twirled around cutely and said, "One and only! Now, after I left Furinken, I moved to Paris to become an actress. Although I am good at acting, all my life I have studied martial arts and my family owns the Tendo Dojo Training Hall."  
  
At the mention of Martial Arts, Keichii's interest perked up and asked, "What kind? Kempo? Kendo? Or...ugg...Karate?"  
"Yes, actually all of them. The style of my art is Anything Goes. I study it and so does Belldandy."  
  
Keichii's eyebrows scrunched up at the mention of the familiar form of Martial Arts. *Now where did I hear that before...?* He didn't get to dwell on this longer, however, as the thought of a sweet girl like Belldandy studying it. Another thought crept into his mind that she would even be good enough to beat him. This bothered him so much that he decided to challenge her. Keichii stood up smiling and said in a mocking tone, "I Cay Xi, challenge you, Tendo Belldandy, to a Martial Arts competition!"  
  
Belldandy giggled happily and thought *Finally, I could fight someone other then Mommy...* The class stared once again speechless from their new teacher to the two crouching martial artist. One student raised his hand and Akane just waved it off saying, "Oh, I'm going to allow this. Just this once, that is if no one is to get hurt?" Akane shot a questioning glance at Keichii and he grunted in the affirmative before he gave a high kick at Belldandy's shoulders.  
  
Belldandy barely dodged the blow and was about to throw several punches at Keichii's abdomen, but Keichii was quicker. Keichii danced around Belldandy's blows like a firefly and made a kick at Belldandy's open stomach. Everyone watched in horror as they saw Belldandy fly straight out one of the windows.  
  
Keichii was about to jump out and catch her since he knew his endurance was probably stronger then hers and could take a fall that high, however he was too late. Before anyone could even blink, Akane moved as a blur and jumped out of the window, catching Belldandy and as she kicked a part of the wasll, flip back into the classroom.  
  
The room burst in applause as Akane told everyone to take their seats and she began. When Keichii took his seat, he took a glance at Akane's breathtaking form as words flowed from her mouth and thought *She looks so familiar...sort of like the Blue Lady...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag as she heard the school bell ring. She grabbed Belldandy's hand, but before exiting through the door said back to her class, "Class, I guess you'd need to know that I won't be here int he afternoons because I have another place to go to. I would really love to meet your parents, but I don't think I can. Be sure, though, to tell them what a wonderful teacher you have." She gave a wink at her class before running out of the classroom dragging Belldandy behind her.  
  
The class blushed at Akane's departuring words and continued to put on their coats. As soon as Keichii was finished putting on his coat and book-bag he smiled and jumped out of the window. As always he fell into two strong arms before he reached the ground.  
  
"So, I heard you had a new teacher today. How was she?" the handsome man said jokingly at the blushing boy.  
  
"Oh, she was *absolutley* wonderful, dad. She has this beautiful face and these sparkling eyes and she's really smart too. She even knows Martial Arts!" Keichii exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and down besides his father. He knew a warrior shouldn't act like this, but he couldn't contain himself. His father laughed at his son's antics.  
  
"A Martial Artist in Nerima? Well I'd never thought, I'd live to see the day, " the man said with a slight spark in his old weary eyes.   
"Dad, you want to know a secret. Promise not to tell?" Keichii whispered excitedly. The man nodded silently with a huge grin on his face. He was always amused by his son's secrets which usually weren't that important, like where he kept his lucky shirt, but just important to him all the same.  
  
"I think she's perfect," Keichii yelled happily as he grew a faint blush.  
The man laughed out loud, "I think somebody has a crush on their new teacher."  
  
Keichii's eyebrows scrunched up again in this cute pouty look and he said as he laughed, "Oh dad, I love the teacher and all, she's nice, but I wasn't talking about *her*. I was talking about her *daughter* Belldandy." With that he gave a sigh and jumped into his father's car. He never had gotten used to these car vehicles yet and was still edgy around them, but his father had insisted they needed it. *Why would you need a car when you could hop roofs* Keichii always wondered.  
  
With one final laugh, Ranma drove off with his son down the empty street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane sat silently on the park bench looking at her daughter run around and play on the swings. Ukyo looked intently at her silent friend and sighed. Ukyo patted her bulging 7-month belly contentedly as Akane looked at her.  
  
"It feels wonderful, doesn't it?" Akane asked wistfully.  
"Huh? What?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Akane stared back at the children playing and said softly, "You know, having a kid, watching it grow. It's just one of those wierd special things that make you feel all warm inside. I know you know, it's not stupid because your experiencing it right now. I guess it doesn't really matter who the father is, just as long as you love her...your child...everything will be alright in the end."  
  
Ukyo put her hand on Akane's arm, "You can still have another kid, you know. You just need to open up and give them a chance. You'll be surprised to know how many guys love you."  
  
Akane smiled again, this time a sad small smile, "It's not that I don't try Ucchan. I do... I date and date and date and none of them even come close. I only loved two men in my life. One man who married another leaving me with heartache and Belldandy's father. It's ironic really, how the second man that broke my heart, Belldandy's father, just happened to come and comfort me when I was heartbroken from my first love thinking the world was coming to an end even though there were others there to support me. They say "First Love Never Dies", but isn't it true that "Love is Lovlier The Second Time Around". Ucchan, I won't give up...I'll raise Belldandy and I'm sure that someday someone else will be able to solve the puzzle to my heart. After all, two others have done it flawlessly."  
  
Ucchan stared sadly at her best friend and for the first time in a long time felt the familiar memories engulf her.  
#####Flahback########  
Ukyo sat crouched in the corner of her ruined resteraunt sobbing. All her pots, pans, chairs, and tables were thrown all over the resteraunt. *It didn't matter anymore. All this was for him...only him...and he was gone* Why did it hurt so much? He has only been gone a week, it wasn't supposed to be this way! She wasn't supposed to hurt, her pain should be gone. After all the knife already cut itself in her heart, but what she didn't know or want to know was that you will continue to hurt and die if you do not pull the knife out and clean the wound. Yes it will hurt, but it will heal. Ukyo either bothered to forget this fact or simply did not care anymore.  
  
As Ukyo looked up she saw Akane staggering in front of her resteraunt. She gasped in horror as she saw Akane collapse helplessly onto the streets. Ukyo picked up Akane's uncouncious form with her spatula and hefted her into Ucchan's. After awhile Akane groggily got up and asked where she was.  
  
"Your in Ucchan's, sugar. You okay, you took a pretty bad fall out there."   
Akane gave her a weak smile and said, "Y-yeah, Ucchan I'm fine." Ukyo smiled a little at the pet name until she realized it wasn't Ranma that called her that. Anger flared in her at anyone, besides, Ranma that called her that.  
  
She picked up her battle spatula and shouted with tears down hert face, "Don't call me that! Your not him! Only Ran-chan can call me that! Get out! Get out!"  
  
Akane stood up definantly then and shouted back with the same fire in her eyes, "He's gone Ukyo! He's left, your Ran-chan left! He left you, he left me, he left all of us for that...that...that Chinese hussey that didn't even deserve him!"  
  
Ukyo collapsed sobbing while she whispered almost to herself, "He left...no he couldn't have...I was his Ucchan...his best friend...he was supposed to be here with me...by my side...always....but he left...that bastard...that jackass...that...my honoroble Ran-chan."  
  
Akane grabbed onto Ukyo and sobbed violently as well, "He left Ukyo...he left...he left me all alone again...no more smiles...no more teasing...no more Ranma...he's gone...I l-loved him...he was the only one to protect me...to understand...now he's gone...forever...my sweet honoroble Ranma."  
  
After awhile Ukyo and Akane stopped and Akane said softly, "He's gone, Ukyo...and we're all that we have left to survive...we need to stick together...Ryo-chan helped me understand that...we're all alone again like before he arrived in our lives...the difference is now we have others who understand."  
  
Akane wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Friends, Ucchan?"  
Ukyo smiled as she smiled also, "Best friends forever, Ne-chan."  
  
Ukyo started to pick up the broken pieces of her resteraunt and heart with the help of Akane, her best friend. Ukyo stood next to her Oknominkai with 'I love Ran-chan' on it. She gave a smile and threw it in the garbage can with a loud thunp.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Akane asked quizzically.   
"Oh, nothing. I just finally pulled the knife from my heart and cleaned the wound,"  
Ukyo said sadly.  
#######End of Flashback##########  
Ukyo smiled sadly at Akane's retreating form. She picked up her own daughter, Ryoko, and followed after Akane. *Someday, Akane...you'll forget all those that hurt you and love again...* she looked at her quiet daughter who probably wouldn't be here if not for Akane *...you deserve that much* 


	5. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 4, Flashes of Pain and Sorrow  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, all my wonderful readers out there, here is the next chapter. Don't worry I'll finish this...sometime. I really like how my story is going along weaving it's plot so I don't want to just abruptly end it...otherwise it wouldn't be as good and I wouldn't feel satisfied with it. Stay in your seat though, because I know what I want to do with my story (but knowing me I just might decide to make a plot turn straight in the middle of the story, hehe). Oh and if your wondering (which your probably not), I am not a very good action writer so I don't think there is going to be much fighting in this story...except...*Don't give it away* Okay sheesh...I won't give it away, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Disclaimers: I don not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane stared uneasily around the auditorium as she practiced her lines. Somebody was watching her, she could tell, but not seeing the person made her all the more nervous.  
  
"Stop! Akane, pay attention! Opening night is two days from now! We can't afford our leading lady to go off into la-la land!" the young director yelled. Akane was too preoccupied on a place at the corner of the auditorium to notice anything he said. Shinji threw his hand in the air and gave a loud sigh signaling the end of rehearsal. Everyone sighed in relief, internally thanking Akane for the break they didn't have in days.  
  
Akane finally noticed the cast and crew start to leave the auditorium so she ran towards the spot she was looking at earlier. As she reached the dark corner she noticed somebody hiding in the shadows...she knew that this was the person that had been watching her.  
  
"Who are y-?" she started to ask before she saw a large wrapped bundle on the woman's back, which by her guess held a katana. Akane only knew one person who carried a wrapped family katana around. "Auntie Nodoka?"  
  
Nodoka stepped from behind the shadows and smiled. Akane had to admit to herself that the woman aged gracefully for the only signs of old age was a few gray hairs and some lines on her face. Nodoka was wearing a kimono, not that Akane expected differently, and smiled widely at Akane.  
  
"Akane, dear, when did you come back. Didn't you bother to tell your Auntie that you were back? I'm surprised to have to hear it from Soun!" Nodoka said still smiling. Nodoka looked Akane over and mentally sighed heavily. This beautiful girl here could have been her daughter and Belldandy would have been her granddaughter. She gave one more look at Akane's hesitent face and sighed again. *Akane isn't my daughter-in-law though, and Belldandy isn't my granddaughter. My son had given up a very beautiful diamond he had back here just for an exotic ruby*  
  
"Oh Auntie, I just didn't have time, with Belldandy starting school and everything. Dealing with daddy, being home, it's just hard to adjust," Akane lied. True, she did have to adjust and deal with her father and being home, but the truth of the matter was that Akane simply didn't know how to act around Nodoka anymore. After Ranma left, Nodoka totally ignored the Tendo family and she didn't see her even until after she left.  
  
Nodoka smiled sadly, if she couldn't have Akane as a daughter-in-law, she would have her as a niece or daughter at least, she really did like this spunky girl. Akane reminded Nadoka of her when she was young. Nodoka had already made amends with Kasumi and Nabiki, now all she needed was Akane to forgive her and she could be happy again.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Akane, " Akane opened her mouth as to speak, but Nodoka held up her hand, "I know what my son did was...hurtful...and I know what I did just made things worse. You have to believe me though, I would never intentionally hurt you girls...it was just that I had lost my *only* son for 10 years and when I finally met him again he had to leave. I was hurting to Akane, but by the time I had recovered and could face you girls again, you were already gone." Nodoka pleaded silently that Akane would listen to her reasoning.  
  
Akane stared at the woman in front of her and sighed. She had forgiven the culprit of the crime, so she could just as well forgive the witness and jury. Akane looked at Nodoka again, but this time only at her eyes, *...so much like...* Akane knew that she could never refuse those eyes anything even she tried. Akane smiled and wrapped her arms around Nodoka's as she led her out of the auditorium.  
  
"Okay, Auntie, I forgive you, but there is someone your about to meet again that I want to forgive you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ukyo sat on the park bench and waited impatiently Akane to show up. *Where is that girl?* she fumed. Ukyo dropped her purse and went to pick it up, but when she looked up again she was staring at a kimono skirt. Ukyo stood up again and looked at the woman beside Akane. Ukyo needed no introduction, she knew who this woman was.  
  
"Nodoka, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ignoring lowly ex-fiancees like me and Akane?" Ukyo said tightly. Nodoka visibly flinched at the words and both Akane and Ukyo noticed. Akane knew the worse thing to do to a friendly, outgoing, person like Ukyo was look down on her.  
  
"Ucchan, give her a chance. Please, for our sake...we can't all just hate each other forever, now can we?" Akane said softly. Ukyo stared surprised at Akane and said, "But Ne-chan! She had-"  
  
"I know Ucchan...I know what she did to us...but don't you think it hurted her to. All we had tooken from us was our fiancee, but he was her son, Ucchan, her *son* who she hasn't seen for so long. Her own flesh and blood. Don't you think you would be more withdrawn if somebody took Ryoko from you?" Akane reasoned gently.  
  
"I am sorry Ukyo, but when...R-ranma... was tooken from me...I blamed everyone though it was not your fault. I blamed you for not being able to hold him back and make him stay, but I know now that it was his choice and you all are not at fault," Nodoka apologized and stared ashamedly at the ground. This was a rare sight indeed to see the honorable, proud, Nodoka, being ashamed about anything.  
  
"Please Ucchan, forgive and forget. It will help heal the pain, you know," Akane soothed.   
"My wounds are healed, " Ukyo said stubbornly as Akane smiled knowingly. Ukyo knew she was in love with Shiro and did no longer love Ranma that way, but it still hurt. It still hurt knowing her best friend had abandoned her. She had fallen in love with both Ranma and Shiro at sometime in her life, but it was different. Loving Ranma was like riding a roller coaster, exhilerating and full of twists and turns, while loving Shiro was like having a fire lit in her and burn whenever he was around making her feel like the most special, important person in the whole world. Ukyo knew if Ranma had stayed and not chosen Akane, she couldn't love him like that forever. Ukyo knew that sooner or later the roller coaster would have ended and there would be no love left from her to Ranma, but that of a friends. Her love as a friend between Ranma would never die however, as her love as a wife to Shiro never would. It just hurt to know the roller coaster stopped sooner then she thought and she had to lose her life-long friend to know that.  
  
"Yes, Nodoka, I forgive you..after all there is nothing left that we can doooo!" Ukyo screamed as she fell. Akane caught her before she fell, however and looked at Ukyo's face.  
  
"What's the matter, Ucchan?" Akane asked knowing what Ukyo was going through.  
Ukyo breathed hard, "The baby...I think it's coming sooooooner then weeeeee th-th-thought!"  
"Auntie, you go back to the dojo and get Shiro and everyone to meet us at the hospital." Akane commanded. Nodoka only had to hear once before hurrying off. Nodoka looked one last glance at Akane trying to wave for a car to stop *Yes...Akane would have made a very wonderful wife and mother...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane finally had had enough. Can't these drivers see the pregnant woman beside her. They didn't even bother to stop. Akane ran in front of a car opened her arms knowing the car would stop. *Woah, if that car didn't stop, I'll be scrambled eggs by now...* Akane opened the back seat door of the car and let Ukyo in as she got in herself. Not bothering to look at the driver Akane said, "Chiba Memorial Hospital...amd please hurry...we have a pregnant woman on our hands."  
  
The driver of the car just stared dumbfoundly at the car mirror not daring to hope or look back, afraid that she would see him and disappear. *She's so beautiful...* he thought. He didn't get to think more then that as Akane kicked his seat *hard* and he started to drive. Ranma stayed quiet as he drove and strared into the car mirror, not daring to hope that the girl behind him was real. Akane's hair was blowing wildly in her face and her eyebrows scrunched up in frustration. *...just like my dreams...only more...* Ranma felt his heartbeat thumping so loudly he could have sworn the two ladies in the backseat heard. Suddenly, all Ranma's other thoughts came to a halt as he one thought cut through his brain like a knife *Ucchan's PREGNANT!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane never bothered to look at the driver paying all her attention to Ukyo, "Okay, Ucchan, breathe, breathe.. take your mind off the baby and some of the pain will go away..."  
  
Ukyo just scowled at Akane and said, "How do you expect me to take my mind off of the baby when my water just broke?!"  
Akane laughed thinking of an idea to get Ukyo's mind off of the baby, "Aw, come on Ucchan, what would Shiro think of his kawaii wife now, if she's so mean?" Just as Akane thought, Ukyo took the bait.  
  
"Why do I caaaaare what heeeeee think? I mean the first time he met meeeee, h-he thoouuuught IIII was a booooooy!"  
Akane had to laugh at that and said, "Yeah remember when he asked "Ukyo" if he could have a date with his sister "Ucchan". He actually thought you were twins. Ha! It sure was funny when he found out his best buddy "Ukyo", the resteraunt owner was really his kawaii girlfriend "Ucchan".  
  
Ukyo had to laugh at that one, "Yeah, when he was about to change "Ukyo's" clothes at that inn and found out Ukyo had a few extra parts to his upper body!"  
"Shiro, flew, and I mean *flew* out of that window, right into a hot spring. We had to go downstairs to get him from the water!"  
Ukyo laughed softly this time, "Yeah, that was when I found out I loved him. His eyes were sparkling and his face was so flushed up. I knew I loved him then and always will."  
  
Akane got a mischievous look in her eyes, "You sure it wasn't just the fact that he was naked and dripping water. I mean you are one lucky girl...if you didn't snag him first..."  
  
Ukyo slapped Akane on the arm and blushed making her glow even more, "Ne-chan, y-you said you didn't look."  
"Hey he wasn't your husband yet and if you could stare at him then why couldn't I take a quick peek?" This time Ukyo blushed so much she didn't even respond, but instead just shook her head in a fake stern expression(which was hard to do, considering she was giving birth the moment).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma parked in front of the hospital after listening to Akane and Ukyo's conversation. *Ucchan? Ne-chan? Shiro? Husband?* Thoughts rambled on in his head as Akane got out of the car and told Ukyo to wait so she could go get Ukyo a wheelchair. With nothing to do, but wait Ukyo decided she might as well know who got pushed into giving her a ride.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for Ne-chan. It's just thaaaaaaat sheeeee is...um...impulsive and let's her emotions control her brains," Ukyo said as she continued to breathe.  
*Boy do I know...* Ranma thought joyfully. Sensing no reply from the driver Ukyo looked up at the car mirror and gasped. *Those eyes...I'll never forget them...he's...he's ...he's...* "Ranma?!" Ukyo asked softly...barely...not daring to hope...too many disappointing times have told her that not only one person in the world has blue-grey eyes...but those seem so real...  
  
Before Ukyo could move up to look at the driver's face, Akane took Ukyo out of the car and into a wheelchair. Akane then proceeded to push Ukyo to the Emergency room not giving her time to look back. As Ranma stared blankly once again at the two emergency doors Akane and Ukyo disappeared through his mind pushed him with unanswered questions. As Ranma drove from the hospital he knew if he wanted answers they'll only be one person in Nerima who has them. As Ranma drove off passed the horizon Fate wept in Destiny's soothing arms *Akane Tendo...say good-bye to your normal life forever...* Fate looked up at Destiny's calm wise eyes and thought as she looked where Ranma drove off *...but it's for the best...for Akane...for Ranma...for everyone...life was never easy...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: Remember all comments and critisism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. Okay to all of you who are wondering, since Keichii is an Amazon male shouldn't he have married Belldandy? The answer is according to Amazon law, if an *outsider* defeated an Amazon then they marry them. It doesn't work that way if the Amazon beats the outsider. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna have any family marriages in this story like sister marry brother, half-sister marry half-brother or anything like that so don't worry. I know what I'm doing(I think), Nobody is going to end up marrying anyone blood-related to them. I'm not going to give out anymore though. :) 


	6. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 5, "We are all actors and the world our stage..."  
By Max-chan  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sooooo happy, this chapter is finally out! Now, some of you may be confused on me using names from other anime, I would like to state that although I use names from other anime, Belldandy, Keichii, Ryoko, etc... this does not have any relation to the other anime, okay? Well maybe one or two characters do....wait stop! I'm sorry I have said far too much already. Hope you like this chapter and remember all comments and critisism goes to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. (I'd really like some e-mail and I promise I'll write back!).  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The white hospital room although small gave whoever looked upon the scene to have a warm feeling spread through them. Ukyo lay sleeping on the hospital bed with Shiro sitting on a chair next to her while holding her hand and having little Ryoko sleep in his arms.  
To the left of the hospital bed by the large illuminating window was a red sofa and couch. On the sofa lay a sleeping Tofu with his wife Kasumi sleeping soundly on his lap. On the two sides of the couch lay a sleeping Soun and a snoring Panda; both are laying their heads on the shoulder of a sleeping Nodoka still holding tightly onto her katana. The floor near the corner of the room showed a sleeping Ryoga with Akari in his arms and finally sleeping peacefully on a small chair in the corner was Akane and Belldandy.  
  
Ukyo stirred coming out of the oblivious sleep she was having. Her first thought was *the baby...! * and she instinctively touched her flat stomach. Ukyo started hypervenalating before she remembered the baby was in its crib in another room. Ukyo walked silently from her room, her waist lower still aching from giving birth, but she managed to walk to the room filled with babies. She did not even have to look at the name to know which one was her son. Ukyo went into the little bright room and had the nurse help her push the sleeping baby's crib into her room. The nurse gave a genuine smile at Ukyo before she left *That girl really is lucky to have such a large caring family...* she thought.  
  
Ukyo breathed a sigh of relief and overexertion until finally noticed the sleeping form of her husband and daughter besides her clutching at the place where her hand had been. She smiled fondly and kissed them both on the forehead. Suddenly the large snore of a sleeping panda (which by the way could have awoken a deaf alien on the other side of the black hole could hear) awoke everyone, but remained asleep itself. Nodoka took the hilt of her katana and bopped the panda awake with it.  
  
Ukyo smiled as everyone got up tiredly and smiled back at her. "You guys didn't have to sleep here all night you know. You could have gone home. I would have been fine."  
"It's no problem Ukyo-chan, we all just felt better knowing you were safe, " Kasumi said kindly as she got up off of Tofu.  
[Yes Ukyo, we couldn't possibly bare to have our best Okonimaki chef hurt...] Genma-Panda signed leaving everyone bewildered at Genma-Panda's sudden boost of care for another [...besides who would feed me free Okonamiyaki if you weren't here]. Everyone facefaulted, but then again...maybe not.  
  
Ukyo just laughed knowing everything would be okay if Genma could still think of food. Ukyo suddenly remembered something and decided to get everyone out of her room before she got everyone's hopes up.  
  
"Kasumi, do you mind going home and cooking me something? I am awfully hungry and only your home cooking could make me feel better, " Ukyo said as Kasumi's eyes brightened up as she nodded as she left. Ukyo then turned to Genma-Panda and Soun, "Oh Mr.Tendo, Mr.Saotome I forgot to tell you, but when I was walking home I saw them open up a new Tournament for Go players, if you hurry, maybe you can join." Before she even finished the sentence however Souna and Genma-Panda were already out the door.  
  
Ukyo turned to Ryoga and Akari, this should be easy, "Ryoga do you mind getting me a glass of water from the nurse's office down the hall and Akari do you mind letting him lead the way this time? After all Ryoga has to work on his sense of direction sometime, dontcha think?" Ryoga and Akari left not to be seen again for a couple of days.  
  
Ukyo finally turned towards her husband and daughter, "Shi-chan, honey, can you take Ryoko and Belldandy home and put them to bed, I think their bushed out." Shiro was about to protest until he saw the determined look in his wife's eyes and so he ended up picking Ryoko and Belldandy up in each arm and carrying them back to Ucchan's. Ukyo turned towards Dr.Tofu, intending to just say what she wanted, "Dr.Tofu can you leave Akane and me alone for awhile. There's something I need to talk to her about." Dr.Tofu nodded understanding and so he left to discuss medicine treatment with a doctor on the 4th floor.  
  
Ukyo turned to find Nodoka standing, but before she spoke Nodoka smiled softly and said, "I know Ukyo, your going to ask me to leave too, but before I leave I need to ask you a question. Do you forgive me?" Ukyo looked at Nodoka's proud form and she desperately searched for the anger and hurt pride she always felt towards this woman, but found nothing. "Yes, Nodoka, I forgive you." Nodoka smiled again and left quickly.  
  
Akane who was watching this whole exchange take place looked at Ukyo curiously. *What does she want to tell me? * She wondered. After Nodoka exited the room Ukyo got up off of the bed and closed the hospital door. When Akane saw Ukyo again, her eyes were sparkling and glimmering with something that until a few years ago made Akane flinch. Akane saw hope there, hope that she saw in her own eyes as she thought time and time again someone was Ranma only to be dragged roughly back into reality.  
  
"I saw *him* Ne-chan! I saw Ran-chan! He's back, I know it!" Ukyo squealed.  
"W-what?! W-where?!" Akane whispered shakily.  
  
"He was the driver, Ne-chan. The one that drove us to the hospital... When you went to get me that wheel chair I saw his eyes! Don't you go telling me that eyes are the same, you know as well as I do that they're not. You know how his blue-gray eyes just makes you just want to jump and drown in them. It was *him*, Ne-chan. I'm not lying. He's back!" Ukyo started to sob as Akane went and hug her although her own heart was wrenching. *Oh Ucchan...I hope your wrong, Ucchan... I really hope your wrong...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nabiki sat in her leather office chair as she stared out of her large window into the city of Tokyo. She brushed a stray, brown hair from her face and licked her wet red lipstick lips. Her black Chanel suit and expensive European perfume gave her a sophisticated air. Akane finally called and told her that Ukyo had delivered a beautiful baby boy named Tenchi {Please don't kill me, I couldn't think of another Japenese name that I actually liked}.  
  
Nabiki laughed dryly, she was happy for Ukyo, but business demanded that she stayed and her business partners frankly didn't care if her sister's best friend just had a baby. *Oh well...that's life* she thought. Nabiki rocked back and forth on her chair as her manicured nails tapped her large wooden desk. Nabiki suddenly heard her secretary, Kyoko, tell her someone was on the other line.  
  
"Hello," Nabiki said calmly as she picked up the phone. The voice on the other line was colder then hers.  
"Nabiki, meet me downstairs, I have a few things I need to discuss with you," Ranma said before dropping the line. Nabiki's mouth twisted into a thin smile, one that frightened all her co-operators, it meant that Nabiki Tendo Kuno was about to make a lot of money from some poor sap.  
  
As Nabiki walked out the gates of her company she felt someone grab her wrists and pull her into a car. She wasn't frightened, however, Nabiki Tendo was rarely frightened, being an unemotional mercenary and having martial artists for family and friends. After over a year with Ranma, nearly nothing could frighten Nabiki anymore. Besides that she already knew it was Ranma.  
  
Nabiki straightened out her Chanel suit and said as she checked her nails, "Geez, Ranma, you really are desperate for a woman if you have to snatch one from straight in front of her company."  
  
Ranma just growled and Nabiki could almost swear she saw a faint dark blue aura around him, "Nabiki! I am not very happy with you right now so I suggest you cut the sarcastic remarks." Nabiki just shrugged off his remark and said calmly, "What do you want, Ranma? I have to get back to my company soon."  
  
Ranma turned his furious gaze towards Nabiki, "Nabiki, you lied to me! You told me...A-a-akane wasn't here."  
"So, she wasn't," Nabiki spoke as if talking to a 2-year old child.  
"What do you mean she wasn't here? I just drove her and Ucchan to the hospital. Ucchan was giving birth!" Ranma yelled. Nabiki just leveled her gaze at Ranma giving him a stone glare that would have made the bravest of men cower...it didn't even faze Ranma.  
  
"Oh, so Ukyo is suddenly Ucchan all of a sudden, is she Ranma? Do you think you are still her Ran-chan, though? It was exactly that Ranma, Ukyo was giving birth, she's given you up and married someone else Ranma, in fact even Akane..." Nabiki said coolly.  
  
Ranma internally flinched at her words, but he interrupted her with an equally cool tone, "Stop, Nabiki! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear you say that Akane has moved on, or married, or whatever because I don't care! She isn't married Nabiki, I didn't see a wedding ring on her hand. Now, tell me why did you lie?"  
  
"I didn't lie Ranma, you asked me, "'Is A-a-akane still in Nerima, Nabiki?'" She wasn't *still* in Nerima, in fact she had arrived the same day you had." Ranma decided that if he had killed Nabiki she wouldn't be able to tell him where Akane was so he calmed himself down with difficulty.  
  
"Fine, Nabiki I don't need anymore of your twisting truths. Just tell me where Akane is right now." Ranma said through a strained voice.  
Nabiki laughed, "She's in the Chiba Memorial Hospital Ranma, with Ukyo. Didn't you already know that?" Nabiki tried feigning innocence.  
  
Ranma's aura flared for a minute before it calmed again. Nabiki just blinked at the change in the lighting. "Na-bi-ki! I want you to tell me where Akane is living right now?" Ranma said his voice indicating he wanted a satisfiable answer. Nabiki didn't even flinch.  
  
"No," she said plaintively.  
"W-what?!" Ranma asked shocked. He had used his best tactic to try and scare her and she refused. Ranma briefly entertained the idea of forcing Nabiki to tell him where Akane lived.  
  
"Like I said, Ranma, no! I will not tell you where my little sister lives. She leads her own life now, Ranma, and you should leave her and allow her to be happy," Nabiki said matter-of-factly. Truthfully, Nabiki was still angry with Ranma. Nabiki atill remembered how much her sister had cried day and night trying to forget only to break down time and time again. When Nabiki remembered how pale Akane and Ukyo had looked, how disappointed Kasumi and her father had been, and angry she was at Ranma for ruining her family. Ranma had came in like a tornado sucking everyone into it's whirlwind, only to departure abruptly and leave destruction in its wake. Nabiki wasn't about to let Ranma hurt her family ever again, not now, not ever.  
  
Ranma felt the darkness beckon to him once again as Nabiki said this. He had to hold on to not drown, hope there was always still hope. "Nabiki, how much would it cost to get this information from you?" Ranma asked using his last idea.  
  
Nabiki looked and saw the desperation in Ranma's tone and voice. *Maybe I should...no, he's just going to hurt her again...but...but...look at him...* Nabiki finally breathed a sigh of defeat.   
  
"Listen, Ranma, I'm not going to tell you where Akane is staying, but if you would be kind enough to take me back to my company I'll give you some information on Akane's whereabouts, okay?" Ranma just nodded silently and made a turn. After Ranma arrived at Tendo&Kuno Incorporated he stopped. Nabiki just smiled wryly at Ranma's impatience and opened the car door. Just before Nabiki walked back into her large company she threw an envelope into Ranma's lap.  
  
Ranma looked at Nabiki's retreating form and picked up the envelope. Ranma ripped open the envelope and stared confused at what he held in his hand. Laying in Ranma's right hand was two tickets that read:  
  
Beauty  
A Retelling of Beauty and the Beast  
Based on Novel by Robin Mckinley  
Tashi's Theater of Arts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Okay, the play that's about to be put on Beauty is based on a novel I read called BEAUTY by Robin Mckinley. Great novel, you should check it out, highly recommended. Remember all comments and criticism to silverflame_maidn@hotmail.com.  



	7. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 6, An Epic, A Comedy, and A Tragedy.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay people, I would like to confirm that Nabiki did *NOT* bring Akane and Ranma to Nerima. They came for different reasons, Akane came because Kasumi had told her Soun was dying and Ranma because...*HUSH!!* Okay folks, I'm not gonna tell you, but that is how it was, Nabiki had nothing to do with Ranma and Akane coming to Nerima, it was completely coincidental...or was it? *I SAID HUSH!!*. Fine, just keep reading and I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimers: As all Ranma 1/2 fans know, Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The play in this story called Beauty is based on a book called Beauty by Robin Mckinley{Great Novel}.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma moved silently up to one of the large balconies of the Auditorium and sat down on one of the red velvet chairs getting a full view of the stage. As more people came up to the balcony, Ranma adjusted the white mask that covered half of his face. Ranma suddenly heard a wail from below on the ground floor and so he looked down. Ranma shook slightly in happiness at seeing the next group of people. Soun was walking into the Auditorium with Kasumi by his side trying to comfort him. Tofu walked next to her looking appearing just as calm and patient as Kasumi was. Behind them walked Nabiki with her right arm wrapped around Kuno's left arm. Ranma gasped and he found it hard to breathe at seeing the next couple. In walked Genma and Nodoka. Genma appeared uncomftorble with his Tuxedo and pulled at the bow hoping it would loosen it's hold on his neck. Nodoka saw this and gave him a full view of her katana. Genma dropped his hands as if they were on fire.  
  
Behind the Saotomes was a weak Ukyo being held by, who Ranma guessed, Shiro her husband. Ukyo was cooing at a little bundle in her arms and Ranma knew that was her new-born child. Ranma smiled happily under his mask at the thought of his life-long best friend getting married, having children, and finding happiness. His heart suddenly quenched again in rememberence of Nabiki's words "'...so Ukyo is suddenly Ucchan all of a sudden, is she Ranma? Do you still think your still her Ran-chan though?"' *No,* Ranma thought *Ukyo has already forgiven me, I mean she didn't try to kill me when she found out I was her driver* Yet his mind wasn't convinced, after all she was in excrutiating pain at the moment and probably had her other things on her mind then beating up her ex-fiancee.  
  
In came Ryoga and Akari holding each other fondly. Ranma grin grew at the sight of his ex-rival and best friend. Ranma was still surprised Ryoga kept that yellow-brown bandana, but then again knowing Ryoga, he would probably keep that until he was 90. Akari seemed happier then before Ranma last saw her and Ranma's sharp senses picked up on Akari's diamond ring. Ranma internally smiled knowing his best friend was happy, but also relieved knowing that Ryoga had not married Akane.  
  
Ranma looked down again and saw two little girls holding hands to a little boy trailing behind the adults. They were no more then six, Ranma had guessed. The little boy wore glasses to big for him and his shining light grey-brown eyes gave him a super kawaii expression. Ranma knew without asking that this was Kasumi and Tofu's son. Next to the boy, to his right, stood a kawaii girl with large brown eyes and silky brown hair to her waist giving her an adult yet child-like innocence, but the one to the left of the boy really held Ranma's attention. The girl to the left of Tofu's son was the cutest of them all with large greyish green eyes and fairytale-like blond hair that could have passed for both the most luxious brown or goldest yellow. Something about the girl reminded Ranma of someone although Ranma saw no physical feature on her that could explain this.  
  
The little girl gave Ranma a sense of deja vu over and over again as she bounced happily beside the little boy, showing a rare interest to the oncoming play. Ranma guessed the little girl was a friend of the other kids, but something about her told him he was missing a big piece to the puzzle. Ranma saw everyone take a seat near the front of the theater and he watched as the lights dimmed and everyone hushed and quieted. *Time for the show...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma gasped as he saw Akane walk onto the stage. He could feel the familiar dizziness. *Ohmygoodness...breathe, Ranma...breathe...she doesn't look that beautiful...who am I kiddin, she looks better then beautiful....* In truth Akane did look beyond beautiful. Her blue-black hair was surrounding her like a curtain teasing the eye and her long form-hugging dress made the image so perfect she could have passed for a medieval princess. Ranma watched intently, as did everyone else, as Akane played the role of Beauty flawlessly except for one mishap, but no one caught on except Ranma.   
  
Things went fine until Beauty was supposed to kiss Beast after he became human. A large blue light flashed through the Auditorium and everyone, including the cast thought, *Wow! The lighting really is incredible!...And I thought Mission Impossible had great effects...* The people on Ranma's balcony however blinked for a second before fighting each other to scramble down the stairs and away from the theater. Ranma didn't notice as he continued to glow a faint blue.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane stood holding hands with the rest of the cast as they bowed and accepted applause from the audience. She wasn't nervous about the play, after all it wasn't her first time in a play. Many people gave her and the rest of the cast roses of all sorts of different colors. Akane suddenly sensed something coming her way. She looked up just in time to catch a single yellow, thornless, longstemmed rose. Akane looked up and saw no one. For some reason, the rose meant more then the others did and Akane held it to her chest. *What's happening to me? I'm not falling for some stranger just because he threw me a pretty flower, am I?...But the flower does smell nice...it smells like...*  
  
Before Akane could ponder on that thought for long she saw her family rush towards her. Akane picked up Belldandy as she ran towards her.  
"You were magnificent, Akane," Dr.Tofu said as the others nodded.  
"Ditto," Ukyo said as everyone laughed. That sudden blue flash of life had shook up everyone. The Martial Artists knew it wasn't light, but an aura...a very angry aura.  
  
"Mommy, what was that pretty blue light and why did it make me feel all warm?" Belldandy said making everyone face the truth.  
"I think...Bell, do you remember when Mommy told you all the stories of the bad guys, Mommy, your Auntie Ukyo and Uncle Ryoga fought? Well, we think that aura is another bad guy." *A very powerful bad guy...* ran through all their minds.  
  
"Don't worry mommy, Koko, Fufu, and me will protect all of you, won't we?" Belldandy asked confidentally. "Yeah!" the other two shouted.  
"And we won't let that bad guy to hurt Tenchi, either Mama," Ryoko said as Ukyo hugged her. All the others smiled at the chilren's innocence and they all moved off of the stage ready on facing whatever shot that powerful aura out, little did they know, this was a battle they could not win.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane fell onto her bed, tired and happy...but not content. Akane got up and dug deep in her changing bag for a single yellow rose. Oddly, the rose was not squashed and Akane stared at it as she fell onto her bed again. Akane hugged it and thought as she drifted off *The rose and curse brought Beauty and Beast closer together, too bad love isn't eternal ,curses don't exist and wonderful heroes don't go depending on roses...* It probably was a good thing Akane's mind was in a jumble and too tired to think straight, otherwise she might have remembered that life was full of surprises and somewhere in Nerima lay a certain pig-tailed Martial Artist with a unique curse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: *Holds up hands* I know, I know this chapter is shorter then the others, but I'll write faster. Send all comments and critisism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. 


	8. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 7, The Teacher and her Student  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is, the next chapter. Not much to say about about it except it solves some mysteries only to open ways to new ones. Hehe. All comments and critisim to silverflame-maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does. Love takes time belongs to Mariah Carey.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane sat onto her desk and crossed her legs. The class sat staring expectingly at their teacher.  
"Okay, class, as all of you know, open house is tonight. This is to let your parents meet your new teacher and for me to show them all of your progress's so far. I'm very anxious to meet most of your parents, especially that wonderful, unbeatable, powerfully, strong, Martial Artist father of yours Keichii that you talk about so much, "Akane said as Keichii blushed and the class giggled. Belldandy smiled and raised her hand.  
  
"I don't think my mom would be able to make it Sensei," Belldandy giggled as Akane looked at her.  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to visit your house and meet this beautiful mother of yours in person, Bell," Akane retorted jokingly as the class laughed.  
"Okay, class, calm down and take out a pencil and sheet of paper," Akane said as she moved to get off of her desk and begin teaching again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(6:07 p.m, Furinken Elementry)  
Akane listened as Mrs. Tsukino, Usagi's mother, asked her of Usagi's progress. Usagi just stood akwardly between the two adults tugging at one of her pigtails and looking longingly at the refreshment table.  
"Oh, I assure you, Tsukino-san, Usagi is a pleasure to have in class with her enthusiastic energy and she is very optimisti and intelligent. The only thing, though, is Usagi has a tendency to be late, sleep in class, not pay attention, and eat in class. Now, I know if Usagi only applied herself she could be one of the smartest students in her class," Akane said as Belldandy ran over and tugged at Usagi's arm.  
  
"Come on Usa-chan, they opened the snack table and I'm starving," Belldandy said as she pulled at Usagi's sleeve looking between her and the refreshment table.  
"Really? I'm sooo hungry, let's go!" Usagi shouted and both girls ran off towards the snack table with Belldandy. Akane and Mrs.Tsukino looked at each other and broke out laughing knowing their daughter's eating habits.  
"I give the refreshment table two minutes before it runs out of food,"Akane said.  
"Really? Knowing those two, I give it 30 seconds at the longest," Mrs.Tsukino said as both women burst out laughing again.  
  
Akane soon said good-bye to Mrs.Tsukino and moved to another pair of parents. Soon, Akane felt small hands tugging at her blouse and she saw Keichii there when she looked down.  
"Yes? Keichii, what is it?" Akane asked.  
"Tendo-Sensei, my dad's here, he came!" Keichii excitedly said.  
  
Akane smiled, "Great, Keichii, but I'm talking with these parents here, can you tell your father to come here?"   
"Okay!" Keichii yelled as he dashed through the crowd and towards his father. Akane smiled fondly after the boy *He's so sweet...his father must be really proud of him...I wish I had a son like that...* Akane shook her head of her unhappy thoughts and regrets as she redirected her attention back to Washuu's parents.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma stood leaning at the door waiting for Keichii. He wasn't really comtorble with the longing looks some of the women were giving him or the glares some of the men directed at him. He wasn't afraid, he could take all these men without breaking a sweat (and that wasn't even his arrogance talking), but these were Keichii's classmates and Keichii seemed to really like school all of a sudden. *Now, I'm going to have to meet this wonderful teacher his son was always telling him about...hope I can just meet her and get out of here, I still have to get Nabiki to tell me where Akane is...* Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma suddenly saw the blond girl he saw at the Auditorium running eating with another blond girl with two pig-tails. *It's that girl again...boy thoses two can really eat...* Ranma thought before he saw his son running towards him.  
"Dad, come on, the teacher wants to meet you," Keichii said as he pulled his father's sleeve.  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming, little man. Sheesh, you'd think I was going to see the woman of my dreams or something," Ranma joked as Keichii scowled at his father *Man sometimes, he can act so immature* Keichii thought, his father's words not yet sinking in yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma finally felt his son stop.  
"Okay, now where is this extroardinary teacher of yours?" Ranma asked his son. Keichii pointed to the back of a lady talking to some parents. From what Ranma could tell, the girl had thick blue hair which was braided and tied with a blue ribbon leaving tendrils to caress her face. She wore an oversized cream sweater and tight blue bell-bottom jeans. Ranma thought he could have sworn he saw that color hair before, but at that moment he couldn't remember where.   
  
Ranma walked behind the lady and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me, are you...um..." *What did Keichii say her name was again? Darn, I knew I should have payed attention to him when he babbled on about his teacher* "...are you Keichii's teacher? I'm his father." Ranma said, relieved at his quick save.  
"Oh, hello Mr.-" *What was Keichii's last name again...he didn't tell me...he just said his name was Cay Xi...oh well* "I'm sorry I don't seem to know your na-" Akane said as she turned around and abruptly stopped talking. Both adults stared wide-eyed at the person in front of them as Keichii satred curiously at his teacher and his father's reaction.  
  
*Akane's Keichii's teacher! I definitly should have listened to the boy...oh my gosh...she looks even more beautiful in person...please if this is a dream, I officially allow whoever's controlling it that I do not want to wake up...* Ranma thought as his heart beat quickened. All of his Martial Arts training and inability to be surprised over the years vanished at the beautiful girl in front of him. He only looked deep into the swirling brown eyes of her, but he somehow saw her whole being. Ranma's whole existence seemed to depend on those two captivating jewels of deep brown and the girl behind them.  
  
*Nononononono...it's not him...it can't be him...I'm dreaming...please let this be a dream...I'm not ready to meet him yet...It's really him...Ranma...* Akane's mind wandered around endlessly, but focused on one subject...the man in front of her. She stared deep into his blue-grey eyes, attempting weakly to keep herself from temptation and drown in them. She turned her focus from his eyes then, breaking the trance she was in, knowing that if she kept looking at those eyes any longer, she would have happily allowed herself to drown once again. Her eyes roamed over his figure catching all the little differences. *He's gotten stronger and he has more muscles...* Akane noted *Still wearing thoses chinese clothing and he kept that stupid pig-tail of his...* strangely this made her happier for reasons beyond her comprehension. Akane, then, caught a faint, light, barely noticeable scar on Ranma's face hidden by his bangs and she internally shivered wondering how painful something has to be to actually hurt someone with Ranma's endurance.  
  
Akane's heart screamed wordlessly at her in a language she did not understand (or wished to not understand) so she listened to her mind which told her only one thing *...you've moved on, don't let one look at him crumble your so hard-built walls...* Akane listened to her mind since listening to her heart has already betrayed her two times before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma's trance was broken when Akane took her eyes from his. He could feel her eyes wander round his body, glad for all his travels and battles for once. He looked her over and smiled knowingly. Akane's soft face was surrounded by tendrils of blue hair. *She's gotten taller...*he noted *...and more well-built...definitly more well-built...* he thought as he cut that line of thought right there. *Don't think like that!* his mind screamed, but when has Ranma Saotome ever listened to his mind? Ranma jerked out of his thoughts as Akane spoke softly looking at his face again.  
  
"Hello, Ranma...I mean Ran Mae...that's how your called now, right?" Akane spoke softly, no menace in her voice.  
Ranma's heart squeezed tightly when she said that, but he spoke, "No...Akane, just call me Ranma."  
  
"Okay...Ranma, c-can we go somewhere else to talk right now?" Akane asked as Ranma nodded his head. Akane smiled weakly and urged her weak legs to move. She walked out of the door of the classroom with Ranma following her and a curious Keichii staring after the two adults. *They must know each other...cool...I can't wait to tell Bell-chan...* With that thought, Keichii ran towards the refreshment table looking for his best friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane led Ranma to the back of the school to a bench by the school playground. She sat down and looked stright ahead. Ranma sat down next to her, wondering what she was thinking about and once again her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"So, your Keichii's dad, huh? He's lucky," Akane said without a trace of accusation in her voice as she continued to stare forward.  
  
Ranma swallowed and said softly, "Y-yeah, he's a great kid."  
Akane spoke again, "So how are your guys doing?"  
"O-okay," Ranma said still having trouble speaking looking at the breathtaking girl-no...woman in front of him, her face illuminated by the dancing moonlight.  
  
"Good, so why did you guys leave the Amazon village? I would have thought that Shampoo and Cologne would have a fit about leaving Joketsuzoku after she got to come home with her airen,"Akane joked softly, but Ranma nearly choked back a sob at the memory.  
"S-shan Pu's dead. S-she d-died two years ago and C-cologne had died a month after we arrived at Joketsuzoku," he said closing his eyes urging the tears and memories to leave him. When he opened his eyes again he saw Akane's wide tear-filled eyes stare at him searching for something he did not know.  
  
"Your joking, right? Please tell me your joking and Shampoo's at home or something?! She, they, no...no...nononono..." Akane cried hysterically not believing the lively Amazon was dead. Even though Akane had hated with a passion when she left with Ranma she strangely learned to forgive her knowing the others would felt the same way if Ranma had married her. Even if she won't admit it, Akane even missed the Amazon, life was livelier with the Amazon's energetic self around. It just didn't feel right knowing the Amazon was dead.  
  
"Akane, Shampoo died two years ago from a poison she got from a snake," Ranma said. Ranma just waited as Akane cried. After sometime Akane calmed down and just sniffed now and then.  
"Is Keichii Shampoo's son?" Akane asked already knowing the answer.  
"Yes, Cay Xi is Shan Pu's son," Ranma answered.  
"Good," whispered Akane. She was glad Ranma didn't leave her for someone only to cheat on her. If Ranma was to marry anyone but her, she would have had him marry Ukyo, and if not Ukyo, Shampoo. For some reason she knew the blow was lesser because she knew someone from the group had married him (excluding Kodachi). Now, at least she knew Ranma had not cheated on Shampoo, but little did she know Ranma also did not...  
  
"How's everyone doing?" questioned Ranma.  
Akane smiled at that, "Oh, Kasumi and Tofu married and they have a 5-year old son, name Tofu jr. Ryo-chan and Akari are engaged. Ucchan got married to Shiro and they have two kids, a 5-year old beautiful girl named Ryoko and a 2-week year old baby named Tenchi. Ucchan has set of Okonomoyaki shops in a lot of parts in Asia and some in Europe, but the one in Nerima is where the famous chef cooks. She doesn't have one in Italy, though, too much competition with something called Pizza," with that Akane giggled leaving Ranma spell-bound as if that single laughter wove it's spell over him.   
  
Akane stopped giggling and her face sobered, "Mr.Saotome's living with Auntie now and you should see how she makes Mr. Panda wear clothes and eat properly. Daddy...Daddy's really sick...everyone says he's dying, but I don't believe them..."  
Ranma contemplated the information Akane had gave him. *There she goes again with that Ryo-chan and Ucchan stuff ...*  
  
"Akane, what's with the Ryo-chan and Ucchan anyways?" Ranma asked. Akane seemed to think about this for a moment before replying again.  
"When...when you left, Ryo-chan, Ucchan and me,...we stuck together. The others were there, but we...all three of us became best friends...it was just something that happened...we clung to each other so we wouldn't drown in our pain...Me and Ucchan stopped Ryoga from blasting everything in sight with his Shi shi Hokodan... Ryo-chan and me helped Ucchan with her resteraunt...and Ryo-chan and Ucchan helped me out of my depression. We helped each other to find happiness again...Ranma. You have to understand...Ryo-chan, Ucchan, and me... we're more then friends...more then brothers and sisters...we share our own bond," Akane tried to explain hoping Ranma would understand.  
  
Ranma contemplated this for a second before nodding hesitently. Akane smiled brightly at him and held out her delicate hand.  
"Friends?" Akane asked hearing the constant buzz as her heart screamed unintelligibly at her, but she desperatly tuned it out listening only to her mind which kept telling her that this was what was right and this was how to make the last ache in her heart disappear.  
  
Ranma's heart twisted powerfully at that one word, but he pasted on a weak smile not unlike Ryoga's and Ukyo's when Akane had held out her hand and made the same offer. Though the reason was different, theirs was because of a relieved happiness...Ranma's was far from it.  
Ranma put his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze before pulling back, "Friends," he whispered helplessly, never before suspecting how much that one word could hurt him. Akane smiled even brighter *If this is the only way I could be with her...so be it...* Ranma thought.  
  
"Great, speaking of which, do the others know your back yet?" asked Akane.  
Ranma just shook his head, "Only Nabiki..." at seeing Akane's quizzical look he said, "don't ask...you do not want to know how she found me."   
"Okay, then why don't you come to the Tendo dojo 3 days from tonight. Everybody's going to be there for a dinner party of sorts. Bring Keichii with you," Akane said. Ranma was about to protest, but couldn't find a reason not to except the fact that everyone there might want to cut him into a million pieces and serve him in Kasumi's cooking. That, however, was not a good enough reason to keep Ranma Saotome from his family and friends, so he just nodded.  
  
"Good, we better get going then, I think I cried for too long," spoke Akane as she stood up. Ranma stood up also and followed his goddess back towards the school. One quote that he heard before strangely stood out in his mind, the one that said, *The yellow flower of friendship smells bitter when one has had the red rose of love...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ranma and Akane reached the classroom door they saw a crowd surrounding something so they rushed towards it. Ranma stared in awe at his son's battered form on the floor, the blond girl standing over him with a pink mallet in her arms.  
"Keichii-chan no baka! Why do you have to be such a jerk, hmph!" the girl said before dropping the mallet and making it disappear. The next thing that happened, however mad Ranma more surprised then anything ever could.  
  
The little girl looked over and saw Akane. Her eyes brightened as she ran towards Akane and yelled, "Mommy, Keichii was being mean to me again, he said I could never beat him, teach me a new trick so I could beat him."  
Akane picked up her daughter and said, "Oh honey, I can't do that, if you beat Keichii then you won't have anything left to mallet him for."  
  
"Oh, Ranma, I forgot, I have a daughter too."  
Akane suddenly heard a loud thump as Ranma Saotome, for the first time in 6 years, had a brain overload and left the councious world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had it all  
But I let it slip away  
Couldn't see that I treated you wrong  
Now I wander around  
Feeling down and cold  
Trying to believe that you're gone  
Love takes time  
To heal when you're hurting so much  
Couldn't see that I was blind  
To let you go  
I can't escape the pain  
Inside  
Love takes time  
I don't wanna be here alone  
Losing my mind  
From this hollow in my heart  
Suddenly I'm so incomplete  
Lord I'm needing you now  
Tell me how to stop the rain  
Tears are falling down endlessly  
You might say that it's over  
You might say that you don't care  
You might say you don't miss me  
You don't need me  
But I know that you do and I feel that you do  
Inside  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Okay some of you might notice the small bad crossover I did with yet another anime. This chapter answered many questions. Now, I really don't like it when a character dies in a fic, but it was vital that Shampoo and Cologne had died because...*IF YOU DON'T HUSH!* Okay well that's it.  



	9. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 8, Family, Friends, and Trouble  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, people here's the new chapter. I just got a new scanner and I'm still trying to work the kinks on it. Nothing to say about this chapter, but read it anyways. Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma groggily felt the dizziness leave him as he felt the unmerciful glare of the light on him. He sat up and found himself back at his apartment on his sofa with a blanket wrapped around himself. *What had happened?* he wondered, then remembered *...oh yeah...Akane...at the open house, she was Cay Xi's teacher...and she had a....daughter?!* Ranma's head began to ache and pound again.  
"Ugg..." Ranma groaned as he heard a voice behind him.  
"Oh, great, your finally up. Sheesh, Dad you always told me that nothing could surprise a real warrior up to the point where he would faint...then you go and fall flat on your face. I mean Bell-chan ain't no ordinary girl, but you didn't need to faint," Keichii scowled as he walked up beside his father and put a wet towel on his head.  
  
"What? Who's Bell-chan?" Ranma asked not quite entirely awake yet.  
Keichii rolled his eyes as he handed his father an advil and a glass of water, "Sheesh, Dad, don't you listen to me when I tell you stuff? Bell-chan is my teacher, Akane Tendo's daughter and my best friend. You know she was that kawaiikune tomboy that had malleted me earler." Ranma was broken from his foggy state of mind at Keichii's words. *So it's true! Akane has a daughter! Oh here comes that headache again...* Ranma thought. Keichii saw his father begin to move his head and lose counciousness so he lightly slapped him across the face. Ranma again woke up from his dizziness and slowly digested the information.  
  
"So, how'd I get back to our apartment," Ranma questioned curiously.  
"Well, after you fell...and didn't wake up for hours, Tendo-Sensei had to drive you home. She told me to tell you that she'll be waiting to see you at the dinner party at the Tendo dojo three days from now. She also said that if you decide not to bring me, then she'll personally come here and reintroduce you to Mr. Mallet. I say you bring me, dad, I met Mr. Mallet before, ouch!" Keichii said as he sat down next to his father with a cute pout on his face.  
  
"Ha! I bet you didn't like Mr. Mallet, but why did Bell-...what was her whole name?" asked Ranma as he swallowed to advil.  
"Belldandy, dad, her name is Belldandy Tendo," Keichii replied patiently.  
"Yeah, well why did Belldandy have a pink mallet? Last time I recalled the mallet was brown," Ranma said as he bent down so that Keichii could clean his face with a damp washcloth.  
  
"I don't know? It must be the only girly thing about that tomboy. Don't ask me how the girl mind works, dad. You know as much as I do. Hmph! All I said to her was reason that there wouldn't be a chance ever, in the history of time, would a girl like her beat me. Then, suddenly, boom...like a bomb or something, her kawaii face got all angry and she pulled this pink mallet outta nowhere and hit me across the room with it! I don't get it, I mean when we were training and the others tried hitting me with mallets, even those older then me, I could dodge all there blows without breaking a sweat and here is this...this...this...girl! She totally malleted me...hard...and I didn't even try to dodge...it was so wierd...I saw the blow coming...I knew what I had to do...but I couldn't! Am I lacking in my training, dad?" Keichii asked his father worridly.  
  
Ranma just broke out laughing. He couldn't bring himself to stop laughing and Keichii's eyebrows crunched in frustration. *Sometimes, I just do not understand him...* Keichii sighed. Ranma saw his son's disapproving glare and unsuccessfully tried to calm himself down. After all, he had to teach the kid how to get himself out of these jams.   
"So, then what happened?" he asked still trying to hold his chuckling in which only to create it to sound as snorts.  
  
"Well, like I said, she suddenly became a tomboy all of a sudden, because a real girl wouldn't be knowing martial arts or smashing people with mallets. I mean if a real girl fought she'll be in a colorful miniskirt and holding pink rods and be princessess or something. So, Bell-chan suddenly became a tomboy so I said, "'What'chu do that for you kawaiikune tomboy?'" I was only joking! She took it all seriously and and malleted me into the floor saying I was a jerk. She has got to be the most uncute tomboy in all time!" Keichii exclaimed exasperatly.  
  
"Believe me, Cay Xi, Belldandy is definitley not the most uncute tomboy of all time," Ranma said matter-a-factly.  
"Oh, really, dad, like you've actually met such a tomboy before. I mean I know you faced pervert, demons, dragons, phoenixes, and kami, but you do not know what it feels like to be at the recieveing end of a mal-" Keichii reasoned as he sat down and turned on the t.v.  
  
Ranma interrupted his rant, "No, son, I have been on the recieving blow of a tomboy before. I have a trick, though, on how to keep them from hitting you too hard."  
Keichii's interest perked up and he asked, "How?"  
"Easy, just distract them from their blow. If you insult them enough they are so angry that they can't see right and hit you directly to hurt, but just into the ground, or into the sky. I have a thing called the tomboy song and it goes like this, "Her thighs are too thick, she's built like a stick, she can't even kick, she can't throw a brick...the TOMBOY!" Ranma sang loudly and off tune as Keichii stared wide-eyed and started laughing.  
  
That night Ranma Saotome decided to be a good father to his son from now on and not only drive his son to school, but walk him into the classroom as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Three days later, Tendo Dojo)  
Ranma stood nervously on the doorstep of the Tendo Dojo by Akane who was holding Keichii in her arms. Saying Ranma Saotome was nervous at the moment, was saying the sun was a bit overweight.  
"Stop fidgeting, Ranma, and hide up in that tree until I call you to come into the house," Akane whispered harshly.  
"I still don't know why I can't just walk in there and get it over with," Ranma shrugged.  
"I want to get them ready for your arrival, first," reasoned Akane. Ranma was about to complain again, but one stern look from Akane shut him up and he jumped up into one of the trees. *Man, someday I gotta find a way to stop myself from being ordered around like that...* Ranma thought before he looked down and saw Akane knock on the door *...but it's not so bad if she orders me around...*  
  
Akane knocked twice before opening the door. She saw Soun and Genma sit across from each other playing a new game that they just discovered, chinese chess, and Nodoka talking with Dr. Tofu about the eating habits of Panda bears. Kasumi and Ukyo were in the kitchen and Ryoga and Shiro sat having a heated conversation if eating pork was wrong or not. Akari sat on the floor watching Ryoko, Belldandy, and Tofu jr. argue about who was it in their next Martial Arts Freeze tag game.   
Akane cleared her throat, "E-excuse me! Can Ucchan and Onnechan come into the living room please, I have something important to say." Ukyo and Kasumi walked into the living room looking curiously at Akane as they took their seats next to their husbands. With everyone's attention to her, Akane suddenly wondered how a roomful of people could make her more nervous then an Auditorium full of people.  
  
Belldandy looked up and as she saw Keichii she sniffed, she never had really forgiven Keichii for singing the tomboy song about her, Keichii looked hurt for a second before he pulled down his bottom eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Okay, stop it you two. Now what I wanted everyone to know is that I'd like you to meet someone. This is Keichii, he is a student of mind, and is a very good martial artist," Akane said as everyone stared blankly at her. Though no one spoke, Akane could hear the strong "yeah, so?" in everyone's minds.  
"See, the person I wanted you to meet was Keichii's father who you all know. You can come in now!" yelled Akane. Ranma walked nervously into the room almost feeling the thick shock in the room. Everyone just stared wide-eyed at him not saying anything. Suddenly, everything happened like a loud boom.   
  
Soun, Genma, and Nodoka burst into tears as they and Kasumi and Tofu went to hug Ranma. Nabiki, just inspected her nails trying not to seem too bored as the three children watched on curiously. Ryoga held Akari's hand and looked at Ranma quizzically and Ukyo held onto her Shiro's hand tighter for support.  
After Ranma managed to get the adults off of him, he turned to Ryoga and gave him a crooked grin, "Hey, P-chan, how ya doin?"  
Ryoga just scartched the back of his head and smiled uncertainly back. "Fine, I guess...welcome back Ranma," he said as if he was talking to a stranger. Someone he had known once, but had no effect on him now. Ranma stared at Ryoga's response and shook it off. He turned to Ukyo and said, "Hi Ucchan, how's the baby?"  
  
Ukyo tightened her grip on her husband's hand and her lips became a thin line as she held back the tears. "Shiro, I don't feel too well, take me back to the resteraunt, please. Ryoko, we're going home, "she said as she pulled at Ryoko and and Shiro's arm towards the door.  
Ranma grabbed Ukyo's elbow and said desperatly, "Wait, Ucchan, don't go, you arn't still mad, are ya?"  
Ukyo turned her fiery gaze at Ranma and whispered so harshly and sharply Ranma winced, "Let, go, *Ran Mae*. We do not know each other, so I ask that you do not speak so informally towards me. The only man allowed to call me Ucchan beside Ryo-chan and Shi-chan is *dead*, you hear me? *D-E-A-D, DEAD!* He died the night Shampoo left for China, and *his* Ucchan died with him. My name is Ukyo-san, and you shall address me as such!" Ranma internally cringed at her every word and he felt as if his last breath was punched from him. Ukyo ran out of the door and Ranma could see Akane and Ryoga out of the corner of his eye. He knew they wanted to run after her, but it was his job this time, so he did.  
  
"Ucchan, wait up!" Ranma yelled hoping he had not lost his life-long best friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ukyo ran back to her resteraunt and closed the door, not bothering to lock it. She went behind the counter and started cooking as she cried. Soon, she heard the door open and someone sit down.  
"One house special Okonomiyaki, please?" Ranma said quietly.  
  
Ukyo looked up from her grill and yelled, "Get out!"  
Ranma didn't budge, but looked straight at her.   
"Not, until I get my best friend back!" he yelled back.  
"Too bad, didn't you hear me Ranma, she's dead! She died the day, you left her...how could you desert me Ran-chan, how could you? I thought we were friends," Ukyo sobbed as she buried her face in on her counter. Ranma petted her hair and repeated over and over again, "I'm so sorry...Ucchan, So sorry..."  
  
"Ucchan, why are you so mad? D-do you still love me?" Ranma asked hesitently.  
Ukyo looked up at him, "Of course not, at least not like I used to. I love Shiro, now, but Ran-chan. I'm hurt...because y-you deserted me. I thought we were best friends, I thought I could trust you, I thought friends stuck together..."  
  
Ranma looked apologetic at Ukyo and said, "Ukyo, I'm so sorry, but I had to leave. It was the only way to hold my honor...please forgive me..." Ranma gulped, "...Akane has...she's moved on...she says we should be friends..."  
Ukyo just moved silently back to her grill and shook her head *Oh, Ran-chan, if only you knew...*  
Ranma waited impatiently as Ukyo continued to cook on the grill and seemed deep in thought. Ukyo finally took the Okonomiyaki off the grill and put sauce and the finishing touches on it. She put it on a plate and gave it to Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked down at his Okonomiyaki and smiled. On the Okonomiyaki read: Friends? Ranma looked up to see a smiling Ukyo and he went to hug her glad for once the same word that brought him so much pain has brought him happiness too.  
"You forgive me, Ucchan?" Ranma whispered.  
"I do forgive you Ran-chan, I have along time ago, but if you ever go and pull a stunt like that again, I'll make a new Okonimayaki called Ran-chan Okonomoyaki," Ukyo joked.  
  
So hand in hand the two life-long friends walked away from Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The man stared out the plane window appearing nervous. He turned around as his beautiful wife gave him a squeeze in the hand for reassurance. *No need to be afraid...* he told himself *...she won't be there* Yet, though the man loved his wife dearly and his two children more then life itself...he couldn't forget. He still remembered *her* smile, *her* laugh, *her* energy, like a fond memory now. He had let go, yet why does he still wish for something more to remember her by? He laughed one last time at the memory of his lilac-haired Amazon holding Mu-Mu in her arms, as the plane headed off in the direction of Nerima, Japan, a place the man never hoped to see again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The fire crackled as a green-haired woman sat poking at it. The woman was in her mid-fifties yet still held the apperance of a 34-year-old. Her tall, lithe built and dazzling hazel eyes only enhanced this. The woman missed her family and village greatly, but what could she do? She didn't even really wanted to go out on this futiless mission, but the elders words were the law. *I'm sorry, Ran Mae, you failed to bring Cay Xi back to the village in due time...now I must do my part and retrieve Cologne's heir...* she thought as she slept and the night rolled on. The next morning, no trace was left of the woman except for the blowing ashes of a long-dead fire dancing in the wind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: So there ya have it? This came to me in the middle of the night and I just had to write it down. Well I hope all of you are happy that I posted my next chapter! :) Ja Ne. 


	10. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 9, The Scarlet Rose and Lilac Lily.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, folks I am just going to warn you this chapter is going to include a lot of WAFF(I hope). It also has a little bit of action, but I'm going to attempt WAFF so let's keep our fingers crossed and hope I can do it. Do not asked me why I included a song in here, I just did for the story. You can skip the song and memory part if you want, but don't skip the whole story. Though, I would suggest you read the song and memories part cuz if your careful you might catch one small subtle detail that suggests the answer to a question most of you are wondering. All comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does. The song This I promise you is owned by NSYNC and co.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane bowed with the rest of the cast after the production of The Princess Bride. The crowd stood up and roared on as they did every time before. Akane smiled widely and her smile seemed to reach to everyone in the Auditorium, she really did enjoy acting and lived for these moments. Akane started looking around the Auditorium anxiously *Where is he...?* she thought worridly, but she would never admit it. After all, she haven't even met the guy, yet, for all she knew he could be some sort of arrogant stuck-up jerk. Yet, something inside her told her otherwise...after all if a guy is romantic enough to throw yellow perfect roses at her every play, he couldn't be that bad. Akane mentally slapped herself *Get a grip, girl, just because he's a little romantic doesn't mean anything...*  
  
After the large curtains closed Akane let her shoulders droop, she *was* disappointed that he didn't come. Michiko, a midnight-black haired short girl ran up besides Akane.  
"Awww, Akane did your Mr.Casanova not come today," she laughed jokingly.  
"Hush, and leave me alone Michi, I don't care if some wierd pervert doesn't come, in fact I'm happy that he didn't. Hmph!" Akane said proudly. Michiko sighed, she knew Akane was disappointed, but too proud to admit it.   
  
"Oh, don't fret over some guy, Akane, tell you what, we'll go out to this dance club I know with our friends tonight and have ourselves good time, k?" Michiko said reassuringly.  
"No, thanx, Michi, I have a lot of lines to learn before our next play," Akane gave her a weak smile. Michiko looked doubtful at her.  
"Are you sure-?"   
"Positive, now hurry up and leave before you be late," laughed Akane as she lightly pushed Michiko towards the back door. Michiko gave Akane a last smile before grabbing her bag and running through the door.  
  
Akane sighed heavily and walked towards her changing room, the one with the wooden stallion on the front.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane pulled her bookbag over her shoulder as she finished wiping off the last of the stage make-up. A single long-stemmed white rose fell from her pack with a note attached to it. Akane smiled at the rose and read the note: The yellow rose stood for friendship and I believe I have gained that already. Now, I hand you the white rose which symbolises the pure soul and heart you have. Akane's eyes sparkeled filled with mirth. She took the rose and note and put it back into her backpack gently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma sat in the almost empty Auditorium watching the stagehands take down the scene and clean up the stage. He briefly wondered what was taking Akane so long as his eyes slowly closed and his head fell onto his right arm. Akane walked out into the Auditorium and spotted Ranma. She ran over to him and she thought *He looks so cute and adorable like that...* her thoughts jerked back at who she was thinking that about *No! This is Ranma, he's like Ryo-chan, like Ucchan,...a friend...forgive and forget, forgive and forget, forgive and forget, forget...forget...I can't...* Akane broke off her thoughts and she hit Ranma on the back of his head.  
  
"Wake up, baka, sheesh, I tell you to wait for me for a few minutes and you go and fall asleep," Akane grumbled though her voice was cheerful.  
"What? What? I fell asleep?...er...sorry Akane," chuckled Ranma sheepishly.  
  
"Anyways, just come on I have a lot of lines to learn before the next play," Akane said as she pulled Ranma up by his arm and dragged him towards the door. Akane's arm would have done serious damage to a normal man, but this was Ranma Saotome. Ranma's grin spread from ear to ear as he felt a tingling warm, yet sizzling sensation where Akane put her arm around his.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma looked over at Akane, the wind blowing hard against her face as her blue wispy hair tried to wrap itself around her face. Her face was flushed and a light pink from the wind and her eyes looked out on her side of the car(the place where the window should be, if Ranma had not tooken off the hood of the car). Her eyes sparkeled, but she stared absently as if her whole concentration was on someone pass the horizon. Ranma felt an all too familiar ache and felt that the girl was here, but the heart was not, and couldn't help thinking as if he had lost her again. *Unreachable, yet so near...* both Ranma and Akane thought. Ranma looked back onto the road and tried to clear his mind. His thoughts at that moments were on Akane and they were beyond "friendly".  
  
"Um, Akane..." spoke Ranma hesitently trying anything to break the calm yet unnerving silence. Akane turned her deep gaze at Ranma and she asked faintly as if she was in a dream, "Ranma can you take me somewhere?" Ranma looked surprised at her request, but obliged. Akane told him where it was and he drove on wondering what she wanted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma stopped the car by a hillside just as Akane instructed. Akane opened the car door and started to get out as Ranma asked, "You want me to come to, Akane?" Akane just looked at him a moment intently before responding, "Sure, if you want." Ranma turned the car engine off and got out with Akane. Ranma just followed and looked at Akane's back as she continued on, knowing perfectly well where she was going. When Akane walked pass over a small hill Ranma ran after her.  
  
After Ranma ran to the top of the hill he saw Akane sit silently hugging her knees beside a crystal glimmering lake. Suddenly, Ranma remembered.  
#######Flashback########  
Ranma ran over a small hill and sighed *What would that tomboy do here?*. Their fathers had made them go to some party as a couple and he had to admit that Akane did look beautiful in her white dress *Not that she doesn't look beautiful all the time...* Ranma's subcouncious whispered. Ranma steadily ignored it as always. The party went fine, in fact Ranma didn't even know why he was here chasing after her. After the party, Akane just ran off saying she had to think and now he was looking for her. At reaching the top of the hill Ranma gasped at the sight below him.  
  
Akane sat next to a large glimmering her dress sprawled around her. Ranma walked silently next to her, his hand still holding the tulip he picked on the otherside of the hill.  
Akane looked up into Ranma's eyes and he felt a smile dawn onto his face at her brown eyes. Akane stood up next to him and acting on impulse Ranma slowly offered the tulip to the delicate flower before him, holding the tulip between him and Akane. Akane took the flower from his hand and what was supposed to be only a brush across the hands became the two of them holding hands, her small one wrapped around his which was wrapped around the tulip. They stared at each others, two sides opposing, yet attracting, the tulip their bridge and connection.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma heard growling behind him and turned to see very angry, Martial Artists on the hill. His eyes wide Ranma dodged some weapons thrown at him, but a bonbori bounced off his head and knocked him into the crystal clear lake, triggering his curse.  
#######End of Flashback############  
Ranma stopped his thoughts right there, hoping to stop the pain from erupting in him. It came anyways. Ranma walked next to Akane and sat down looking towards the lake also and suddenly found the infinity of the lake over the horizon soothe his pained soul. *So that's why she comes here...*  
Akane spoke up silently letting her musical voice join with the breathtaking atmosphere, "It's nice here isn't it? It sort of makes you forget for awhile everything that's happening around you and allows you to come into your own perfect world where no one's allowed in here." Akane brushed her hand across her heart.  
  
"Then, for now, let's just keep everyone out and stay in our world," Ranma barely murmured softly, barely audible, but Akane heard him. Maybe if they weren't here she would have been surprised at his touching words, but the rolling hills and bright moonlight reflecting over the infinite lake brought out any major emotions from her...all except one.  
"Yeah, Ranma, just me and you," Akane sighed softly as she straightened, then bended her her knees so they aligned to her left making her more comftorble. Ranma put his right arm around Akane's shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Akane leaned in closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Neither one thinking, just acting out on their emotions, watching the moonlight. A warm blue hue surrounded the two friends, lovers, enemies, fiancees, whatever, it didn't matter what they were to each other then. They both just knew the person beside them and enjoyed the moment. Exhausted from the chases, from the fights, from the emotional turmoil, and surpressed longing, the two relaxed, asleep and finally restful in spirit.  
  
So, like in the old movies, where two old lovers meet again under the starlight, a soft romantic song plays in the background. The song wasn't there, and the music didn't play, but both Ranma and Akane heard the song deep in their hearts and they remembered:  
#######Song and memories(flashbacks)######  
When the visions around, you bring tears to your eyes,  
Akane looks behind the tree she's leaning on to see Ranma happily munching on Ukyo's okonomiyaki and as she turns her head back tears mist her eyes  
  
And all that surround you, are secrets and lies,  
Ranma pounding on Akane's door telling her to let him in after Cologne and Shampoo's visit. After awhile he leans back against the door and slumps down, bending his knees and putting his head in-betweent the square his arms formed around his knees  
  
I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope,  
Ranma talking to Akane after she realizes Dr. Tofu didn't love her  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone,  
Akane squeezes Ranma's hand at the walk home from Ryukenzawa  
  
The one you should call was standing here all along,  
Akane stared out at all her admirers at the Chrismas party all trying to attract her attention, she looked passed them to the right seeing Ranma leaning in the doorway smiling at her  
  
And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong,  
Ranma carrying Akane as the fiancees and rivals chased after them  
  
Til the day my life is through, this I promise you...this I promise you,  
Akane smiled up looking at Ranma's tear-stained face looking down at her with surprise, shock, and...love?  
  
I've loved you forever in lifetimes before,  
An old man with dark-black red hair crys over the death of his wife and he lays down next to her dying too.  
  
And I promise you never will you hurt anymore,  
Ranma runs back to the Tendo dojo after too many insults on his manhood by Tarou and Happosai. He sees Akane waiting at the gate with a kettle in her hands  
  
I give you my word, I give you my heart,  
Akane stared wide-eyed as Ranma held onto her, even after the Mikado and Azusa's final attack which if he kept holding on would hurt him...bad, but if he lets go she would get hurt  
  
This is a battle we've won,   
Ranma and Akane walking side-by-side, Soun and Genma's battered form behind them  
  
And with this vow, forever has now begun,  
Ranma stood akwardly next to Akane stammering trying to say something. He finally stops and says she's cute and runs off  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day,  
Akane and Ranma close their eyes as they lean forward for a kiss  
  
And know this feeling won't go away,  
Akane beats up and kicks a dummy across the ground pretending it was Ranma. After awhile she walks over and picks up the dummy, hugging it tight  
  
Til the day my life is through, this I promise you...this I promise you,  
Ranma feeling down after Happosai took his strength away and Akane sits next to him telling him that to her his strength doesn't matter  
  
Over and over I fall, when I hear you call,  
Ranma notices how cute Akane looks as she gets ready to hit a softball. The softball heads toward him and knocks him down.  
  
Without you in my life, baby, I just wouldn't be living at all,  
Ranma runs into the woods yelling after he hears Akane tell Sinnosuke she could love him  
  
And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong,  
Ranma and Akane in Akane's bed. The blanket falls off and we notice Akane is only wearing Ranma's red shirt while Ranma wears nothing at all  
  
Til the day my life is through, this I promise you, baby,  
Ranma leaving the Tendo dojo as he looks towards Akane's window and see her there. They both whisper a single word and Ranma runs off  
  
Just close your eyes, each lovin day,  
Akane lays asleep in her large bed hugging a photo  
  
And know this feeling won't go away,  
Ranma lies on the floor of a his small room of a hut, Shampoo sleeping in a different room across from his. Ranma stares at the ceiling, Akane's face in his mind.  
  
Every word I say is true, this I promise you,  
Akane smiling after she leaves the stage. She enters her changing room, takes an old letter from her backpack and hugs it to her chest as she cries  
  
This I promise you,  
Ranma grabs a laughing Keichii from behind and puts him on his shoulder  
  
I promise you,  
Akane tucks Belldandy into bed as she whispers good-night  
########End of Song and Memories########  
Ranma looks down at Akane and at the same moment she looked up. They could feel and practically see the tension sizzle between them. *Maybe just once...* Akane thought. *It wouldn't hurt...no it would, but it doesn't matter...* Ranma thought. The edged closer together slowly closing the gap.   
  
Suddenly, the shrill cry of Akane's phone broke the peace and euphoria dragging them harshly back to reality...a reality without each other. Ranma turned his head away as Akane picked up the phone.  
"Hello, yes who is it? What? He's here? Why didn't you tell me? He did? Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to come along with me when I came to Nerima, but he refused. He did? Why do I have to get him though? Fine, I missed him anyways. Okay, okay, bye." Ranma looked curiously as Akane finished talking *Him?*.  
  
"Who was that?" questioned Ranma suspiciosly.  
"Oh that was afriend of mine, Audrey, she told me my agent came to Nerima. Can you drive me to the hotel to get him?" Akane asked hopefully, obviously very glad to see whoever *he* was. Ranma felt a little green demon rear it's ugly head and he pushed it down saying cheerfully as he stood up, "Sure, come on." Akane smiled even wider and got up following Ranma. The two walked away from the lake, not forgetting what they had shared back there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma stopped the car in front of a large fancy hotel in Tokyo. He watched Akane get out and looked around until she spotted a man with jet-black hair cut into a short stylish fashion. The man's dark eyes sparkeled joyously at seeing Akane and Ranma saw a dark brown haired woman behind him. The woman was mildly short with yellow highlights in her hair. Ranma could easily tell she was a foreigner. Two little boys, twins, stood next to her fidgeting until they saw Akane. Ranma noted how the woman's and two boys eyes twinkled excitedly at seeing Akane.   
Yet, this would all seem normal and if you were a Martial Artist named Ranma Saotome, normal wasn't in your vocabulary...but shock was. Akane ran to hug the group as the man and woman yelled, "Akane!" The two boys yelled, "Auntie 'kane!" and Akane yelled joyously back to all of them, "Mousse! Tifa! Con Di and I Xion Er! I'm so glad you guys came!"  
  
Ranma stared dumbfounded as Akane and the group hugged. He wasn't that all surprised at seeing Mousse, he was going to go look for him anyways, but the woman and children surprised him. *Mu Tsu has a wife...he has children...oh, the Amazons are soooo going to kill me...* he thought as he knocked his head on the steering wheel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: What do ya think? Now, I have aquestion for ya, when Ranma had the first flashback in this chapter, what do you think I was trying to refer to that actually showed that actually was shown in the Ranma 1/2 series? C'mon guess. At least try! 


	11. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 10, Son of the Amazons  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I've posted! Okay this chapter is going to bring out a HUGE secret. Well not that big, but big enough. Some of you might have guessed it already, but I'm pretty sure someone would be surprised. Okay, just read this chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mousse, Tifa, Con Di and Xion Er climbed into the back seat of Ranma's car while Akane sat in the front seat. Mousse sent a quizzical look at Akane indicating his unasked question of why their driver was banging his head on the steering wheel muttering "I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm dead..." Akane looked at Ranma and asked surprised as she touched his arm, "Ranma...what are you doing?"  
  
Ranma turned his head to look at her before turning it back towards Mousse and his family and gave them a sheepish smile.  
"Um...hi Mu Tsu...long time no see," he said as he chuckled nervously. Mousse stared at the Ranma awestricken and gave a surprised shreek, "RANMA!?"  
Ranma cringed at the shout and whispered, "Yeah, it's me."  
Mousse's vistage suddenly turned dark and fiery was read clerly in his eyes along with a little...joy? "Where's Shan Pu? And Kol One? Did they come with you?" he asked.  
  
For some unknown reason to Mousse, Ranma's face contorted in pain as if he had been struck. Suddenly anger took his place and yelled, "Why don't you tell me since you were the one that left her!" That brought everyone's attention towards Ranma and Mousse asked, "What?"  
  
Ranma shook his head sadly as if he didn't even meant to say that. *I can't tell him now...he has his own family...I guess I'll face the Amazons on my own...* Ranma thought.   
"Mu Tsu, can we talk after we come back to the Tendo dojo?" Ranma asked as Mousse slowly nodded. Ranma nodded also and drove off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mousse sat next to his wife on the couch as his twin sons Con Di and Xion Er ran around playing with Keichii and Belldandy. Ranma sat across from him, Akane next to Ranma.  
"Ranma,-" Mousse began, but Ranma held up his hand to stop him from continuing.  
Ranma rubbed his hand to his head as if trying to prevent a headache from arriving. "Mu Tsu, before you say anything. Answer me if Tifa is your wife and Con Di and Xion Er really your children?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, but why-" Mousse began before he was once again interrupted only this time by a loud noise outside. Kasumi ran into the house as Genma, Soun, and the 4 kids ran out of the house to see who caused the commotion.  
"Ranma-kun, there is a nice lady here to see you. She's outside." Kasumi said sweetly as Mousse, Tifa, and Akane stared curiously at Ranma's suddenly tense form.  
  
Ranma ran out of the house onto the front porch and everyone followed. What they saw there surprised them to no end. A green-haired scantily clad woman stood proud in front of the Tendo frontyard, a light green aura surrounding her. Genma and Soun held the 4 children to the side afraid. Ranma stood in front of the woman tense and ready as Mousse, Kasumi, Tifa and Akane stood behind him a good distance away. Everyone could see the dangerous dark blue aura surrounding Ranma.  
  
"What are you doing here, Shou Yung?" Ranma growled out.  
The woman narrowed her eyes at Ranma and said as if pronouncing a proclamation, "You have failed to find Mu Tsu and bring him back with Cay Xi within the two year limit, Ran Mae. I am here, by word of the honored Elders, to take Kol One's heir home."   
Ranma said also as if he recited a proclamation, "I have found Mu Tsu, Shou Yung..." Ranma pointed to Mousse, "...but Mu Tsu has his own family now. He has a wife and two sons, he can not afford to gain another son. So I ask the Elders once again to allow me to keep Cay Xi and teach him the ways of the modern world."  
  
Shou Yung growled menacingly and shouted, "Never! Cay Xi was born and Amazon and he shall die an Amazon. The Honored Elders will be disappointed to know Mu Tsu has married such a weakling, but that was unavoided and expected of him. You may do as you wish Ran Mae for the Amazon's claim on you is broken, we will miss you and hope that you come to the Amazons aid if the tribe needed help. Cay Xi, however, I am expected to take back to the tribe, you may come if you want, we will be happy to have you, but do not hold onto Kol One's heir, or your death will be certain!"  
Everyone around Ranma gasped at this woman's dangerous no-questioning tone, but Belldandy ran from Genma's arm to stand in front of the woman.   
"Bell, no!" Akane yelled but Belldandy held no heed to her mother's words.  
  
"No! You will not take Keichii away!" Belldandy said definitly before Shou Yung blasted a green chi blast at the small girl. Belldandy's eyes held fear, but she did not move from where she stood for it was too late. The blast hit Belldandy square in the chest and she flew towards a nearby tree slumping on it and coughing up blood as she laid uncouncious. Akane ran to her daughter's side and hugged her close as she stared eyes filled with hatred towards the woman, her blue aura flaring. Ranma saw this, but before he could stop her Akane had already ran towards the woman, her mind only on hurting the person that had hurt Belldandy.  
  
The woman looked bored at Akane and another green blast came fom her and blasted Akane uncouncious and spitting blood next to Belldandy. Ranma stared at Akane's flying form and turned his hate-filled eyes toward Shou Yung. A red dragon emitted dangerously from his outstretched hands and raced towards Shou Yung. Shou Yung dared not move for there was no dodging this attack. The chi dragon passed it's way through Shou Yung and she felt as if fire burned her insides to ashes. When the dragon dispassitated, Shou Yung fell back blood shooting from her mouth.  
  
"Do you think the Elders would be proud that you had attacked a helpless female child, Shou Yung?!" yelled Ranma.  
"Agh...no...agh...but they will...agh...be proud that I...agh...did any means possible to gain back Kol One's heir," Shou Yung coughed.  
"Kol One's heir, Kol One's heir, do you not care who you hurt to gain Kol One's heir?" asked Ranma incredulously.  
"Yes,...but it is not a matter of what I think, but of what is best for the tribe...and my life is for the tribe," Shou Yung whispered before bounding off.   
  
Ranma stared at her disappearing form a minute contemplating if he should follow her until he heard a moan behind him. Ranma ran next to Akane and picked her up in his arms as he bounded off onto the rooftops heading towards Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
Mousse stared after him a minute before picking up Belldandy and carrying her after Ranma.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma ran into the clinic obviously forgetting what a door was and creating a new hole in the clinic's wall. Dr. Tofu ran from his office where he was researching to see Ranma holding a bloody Akane in his arms.   
"Ranma, wha-?" Dr. Tofu said before Mousse ran into the clinic holding a bloody Belldandy.  
  
Dr. Tofu gestured toward Ranma and Mousse to lay Akane and Belldandy side-by-side on the small clinic bed.  
"What happened?" Dr. Tofu asked as he tended to Akane and Belldandy checking them for any serious wounds.  
Seeing that Ranma wasn't going to say anything as he sat beside Akane Mousse spoke up, "I don't know, but this Amazon I knew, Shou Yung came looking for Ranma saying something about wanting to take someone named Cay Xi back with the Amazons. She also said something about Ranma failing to find me." Dr. Tofu could tell that Mousse was more confused about this whole situation then he was so he kept back his other questions.  
  
"Are they going to be okay, Tofu Sensei?" Ranma asked softly. He knew he was beyond worried for Akane, that was natural, but deep in his gut he was also terrified that something would happen to Belldandy. As if it was pure human instinct that he was afraid for Belldandy also. *Why...?* he wondered. After all Belldandy was Akane's and some other man's daughter. Why should he care for her at all, but something in the deep corner of his heart and soul told him otherwise. Ranma didn't know why, but he came to love the spunky little daughter of Akane's and something kept nagging at him ever since he first saw her. As if there was something about her that his already scrambled mind refused to process.  
  
Dr. Tofu looked at Ranma intently for a minute as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle and said slowly, "Yes, Akane is fine, she's strong...but I have to do a bloodtest on Belldandy to see if that chi blast didn't do any harm or disturbance towards her chi." Ranma just nodded absently as he continued to hold onto Akane's hand. Dr. Tofu took a little blood from Belldandy and put it on a rack filled with blood-tubes that read: DNA test.  
  
"Why isn't she awake yet?" Ranma asked accusingly.  
"Akane and Belldandy lost some blood and their body is recuperating to gain back it's lost energy although they will be in a weak state when they wake up," Dr. Tofu explained.  
Ranma just continued looking worridly at Akane and sometimes at Belldandy *Wake up...please Akane...wake up...If I ever see you again, Shou Yung... you better hope that I have enough pity not to tear your body apart...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soon, Kasumi, Tifa, Genma, Soun, Nadoka, Ukyo, Shiro, Ryoga, Akira, Ryoko, Keichii, Con Di, Xion Er, Nabiki, and Kuno arrived. Obviously, Genma and Soun told everyone what happened. Ranma paid them no heed.  
"Who's Cay Xi?" Mousse asked.  
Everyone looked at the little black haired rat-tailed little boy beside Belldandy's sleeping form. Mousse looked at the little boy and tried to understand the obvious answer his heart tried to tell him. His mind kept the wall between him and the revelation strong and high however.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bell-chan. I didn't know that Shou Yung would be angry at me," the little boy whispered guiltly as everyone tried convincing him it wasn't his fault.  
Soon, Akane stirred and groggily got up. Ranma's face glowed with joy and hope as he looked at her.  
"Akane, you okay?" he asked. Akane just looked at him a moment before her face contorted in fear. "Belldandy?!" she whispered frightened until she saw the sleeping form of her daughter next to her.  
  
"Now, can you tell us what the heck happened?" Mousse said angrily at Ranma.  
Ranma looked nervously at Akane before turning a blank stare to Mousse and everyone.  
Ranma took Keichii and held him gently in front of himself as he said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Cay Xi, Kol One's heir, Shan Pu's child, and...Mu Tsu's son."   
"What?!" everyone screamed including an awestruck Mousse who just had his wall broken and the secret revealed to him. Mousse then turned his attention away from everyone but the little boy in front of him. Keichii looked questioningly at Ranma and saw his dad's eyes glowed warmly as he nodded in the affirmative.  
  
Keichii turned his shy gaze towards Mousse's outright staring one and he puffed his chest proudly.  
"Hello, father Mu Tsu. Now you die," Keichii said tonelessly as if he repeated someone else's words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: How's that for a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm not mean, the next chapter should come out easily. All comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. 


	12. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 11, Explanations and Decisions  
  
Author's Notes: Okay here's the next chapter which will explain the last chapter. Now some of you may find the explanation I had on why Keichii was Mousse's son may be a little weak, but what can I say? I rather find my explanation resonable. Remember all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma heard his son's words and held him back before he could strike an awed Mousse. He stared quizzically down at his son and so did everyone else. Keichii understood his father's reaction and replied stiffly, "The Honored Elders have told me that father Mu Tsu had abandoned my mother. They had told me that if you fail to retrieve him back to the village, that it is my duty to give him the punishment he deserves. It is the only way to gain back the honor I have lost for being born out of wedlock."  
  
Ranma scowled at his son. "Cay Xi, I have told you before that you lose no honor from being born out of wedlock. I have also told you that you should not listen to everything the Honored Elders have told you if you do not believe it is right. Can you honestly tell me that you find it right to kill your blood father? Would Shan Pu be proud of her son if he did?" Ranma questioned.  
  
Cay Xi looked definite for a moment before he collapsed in his father's arms. What really stung Mousse was that the one Cay Xi was hugging for support from was Ranma, not himself.  
"I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry that I can not be the strong warrior that the Elders expect of me. I just can't kill him...I just can't..." Keichii cried bitterly in Ranma's shoulder as Ranma soothed him.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and said awed, "...but you said he was your son when I asked you-" She said no more as Ranma looked at her with a determined glare, "Cay Xi is my son. I am his father. That fact does not change even if I was not his blood father. I was the one that watched him grow, that taught him, that disciplined him. Shan Pu was his mother and Mu Tsu was his father...but I am his dad. Never forget that Akane."  
  
"How?" whispered Mousse softly not quite grasping the thought yet. Ranma gave a long sigh and said, "Everyone take a seat, this may take awhile." Everyone looked at him before seating themselves somewhere in the small room.  
  
Ranma began, "Okay, I will relate to you what Shan Pu had told me just before she died. Two days after the failed wedding Shan Pu began to seriously doubt her feelings for me so she drank a potion that she had found in Kol One's drawer. Three hours after she drank it she sought out Mu Tsu here and led him back to the Nekohanten and...um...slept with him." At that everyone once again turned their quiet expression at a red-faced Mousse.  
  
Ranma continued on, "The next morning after it happened however...  
######Flashback, Nekohanten#######  
Mousse woke up drowsily and smiled as he noticed he was in Shan Pu's bed. It had happened...Shan Pu had loved him. He heard noise downstairs and ran quickly downstairs. Once there he saw Shampoo sweeping the Nekohanten angrily while she muttered incoherantly.  
  
"Um...Shan Pu?" Mousse asked slowly. Shampoo suddenly looked at him then, a fiery expression on her face.  
"What stupid duck boy want now?" she yelled irratedly. Mousse flinched, his insides quaking at the thought that yesterday didn't happen.  
"About last night..." he said softly. Shampoo's expression turned from furious to a deathly cold calm.   
  
Shampoo continued sweeping and said nonchalantly, "That nothing. Nothing happen, duck boy understand? Shan Pu miss airen, Shan Pu find replacement. Mean nothing." Mousse stood there stunned as he practically saw his heart break in front of him and he screamed, "Nothing?! Nothing?! How can you say that Shan Pu after-" He didn't get to finish for Shampoo had already threw the broom at him passing inches from his face before hitting the wall with a thud.   
  
"Stupid duck boy no understand? Shan Pu say it nothing. Shan Pu say over and over again, but Mu Tsu too too stupid to understand. Shan Pu no love you. Shan Pu love only airen, Shan Pu marry Ranma," Shampoo yelled back and whispered softly as she bowed her head, "Shan Pu must marry Ranma." Yet, Mousse did not hear her heartfelt words for he had already ran from the Nekohanten.   
  
Tears stung Mousse's face as he ran along the rooftops. *Have to get away...away...away..from her...from him...away...* Mousse had no idea what force carried him to such a place, but he did not question it for it provided an answer to his problems and pain. So silently, Mousse walked into the Tokyo National Airport.  
########End of Flashback#########  
"...after that Mu Tsu didn't come back, but little did he expect three months later..."  
#######Flashback, Nekohanten#####  
Shan Pu ran urgently into the Nekohanten yelling at all the customers to leave and that their meal was free. After all she had more urgent things to deal with then a days lost profit. Shampoo ran next to her Cologne who was sitting by the register at the time.  
  
"Hiba-chan! Hiba-chan, something bad happen, Shan Pu pregnant!" Shampoo exclaimed. Cologne shook her head.  
"I know," she said. Shampoo looked terror striken at her great-grandmother.  
"And I'm guessing the child is not son-in-laws'," stated Cologne.  
  
Shampoo shook her head, "How?"  
Cologne bounded and pulled Shampoo's shirt so that Shampoo bended down and their noses were only inches away.  
"I know everything, granddaughter," Cologne cracked before she hopped away.  
"The child is Mu Tsu's. I see it in the baby's aura. It is a faint lilac and grey. The exact color to yours and Mu Tsus'. Ah! I see you are afraid. I will not ask how it happened, but you do know that the village will not allow you back with a fatherless child, correct?" Shampoo nodded lifelessly.  
  
"I have thought this for awhile and we will tell son-in-law that it is his child," Cologne said matter-of-factly.  
Shampoo shook her, "But, Ranma has not-" Cologne cut her off, "We'll just tell him that we gave him some passion spice and he did do *that* with you. It was just that the aftermath of the spice was when that he awoke he forgot. We did not bother to tell him since we did not have proof and he would not have believed us. Then, we found out you were pregnant and we had the proof we wanted. To salvage his honor, son-in-law will marry you."  
  
Shampoo's look turned incredulous, "They will know we lied."  
"No they will not, not if we could prove the child was Ranma's," before Shampoo could get to asking how, Cologne pulled a small bottle from her pocket filled with a brown clear liquid.   
"I have put some of son-in-laws blood into this. When you drink this potion it will alternate the child's aura color, it will change the grey of Mu Tsu's to a rich blue which is Ranma's aura. If we could get Dr. Tofu to read the child's aura, he will convince the others that the child does indeed belong to you and Ranma. Now, this will only last 2 weeks so we must leave before then. Drink now, child," Cologne urged as she handed Shampoo the bottle.  
  
Shampoo held the bottle to her lips and hesitated, "But, it not right. Shan Pu know Ranma love pervert girl. It not right."  
Cologne gave a dry laugh, "Do you gain a sense of morality now, child, after all the things you have done in the pass. If your sense of morality could stress to ruin his wedding and even appear before him naked numerous times, can you not do this?"  
Shampoo looked indignant for a second, "Shan Pu know what Shan Pu do before not right, Shan Pu understand now. Shan Pu no try to excuse actions. Just know this not right."  
"Would you rather have the village shun you, for I can not protect you on this point? Do you wish to wander aimlessly forever in a country where people don't understand you? Would you not rather be home? This is your decision Shan Pu, do what is right and live a miserable life hating your child for bringing it upon you or do what is best and be able to come home at last. Be a true and proud Amazon for once, Shan Pu, and make the right decision," cried Cologne.  
  
"Shan Pu be Amazon, be strong...Shan Pu sorry Ranma," Shampoo whispered before she drank the bottle.  
Cologne smiled, "Good, great-granddaughter, now we must have a visit with son-in-law."  
#########End of Flashback#######  
"...and after that, they made the inevitable visit to the Tendo Training Hall..." Ranma said as everyone except Mousse, Tifa, and the children shuddered.  
"What visit?" asked Mousse.  
"Well..."  
########Flashback, Tendo Living Room######  
Cologne and Shampoo burst into the living room of the Tendo home. Genma and Soun sat playing shogi as Ranma and Akane sat watching t.v. and Nabiki sat calculating her months profits and few losses. Everyone looked at the two Amazons as Kasumi walked into the room.  
  
"What do'ya want Shampoo?" Ranma asked amazed that the Amazon had not glomped onto him yet.  
"Airen come home with Shan Pu to China now. Shan Pu pregnant," Shan Pu said.  
Ranma shout up straight from his chair at the accusing glares he recieved. "Hey, waita minute, Shampoo. You can't be pregnant, and if you are it ain't mine, cuz I didn't...um...didn't um...didn't..." at this he blushed.  
"Didn't what, Ranma?" Nabiki growled.  
  
"I didn't sleep wit' her ok?" Ranma yelled then blushed.  
"Ah, you wouldn't remember son-in-law. How could you? Some time ago, I had fed you passion spice and as you irrevelantly put it, you did 'sleep' with Shan Pu, but had just forgotten. We decided not to tell you because you would not have believed us," Cologne said resonably. Ranma started laughing.  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with? Ha! If I had slept with Shampoo you would have way been on my case about it," Ranma laughed.  
"We have proof son-in-law. Call that doctor you all know. He can read auras and the child's aura will certainly tell him that the baby is yours'," Cologne smiled.  
Ranma smiled confidently, "There's no reason to-" He was cut short by a Akane, however, "Kasumi, call Dr. Tofu, tell him to come right over."  
  
Ranma turned his questioning gaze at Akane, "You don't think that I would...would you, Akane?" Akane looked blankly at Ranma. "We'll see," was all she said.  
  
Dr. Tofu arrived and the situation was explained to him. Dr. Tofu looked at Shampoo intently as she fidgeted. After awhile he gasped and turned his ashen face towards Ranma.  
"Ranma, the child is yours," he said.  
"What?!" can be heard from Ranma and others. All except Akane who sat stiffly looking straight ahead.  
"Surely, this can't be true?" screamed Ranma. Dr. Tofu just nodded his head pityingly.  
"See, son-in-law, now you must marry Shan Pu or be an honorless fool and let her be abandoned from the Amazons," Cologne pointed out.  
Ranma looked aghast a moment before saying softly as if accepting his death, " I will marry Shampoo..." A gasp was heard sharply from Akane who though still looking forward had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me..." Akane whispered before running up the steps and closing her bedroom door. Ranma ran after Akae and screams and pounding was heard from Ranma begging Akane to let him in. After awhile it quieted and all that was heard was the sobs Soun.  
"Tell, son-in-law that we will expect him to end and meet all of his...erm...arrangments by the end of the week and should be at the Nekohanten ready for leave to China," said Cologne as she practically dragged Shampoo from the Tendo home.  
########End of Flashback########  
Tears had entered many eyes after having the painful memory brought again. Yet Ranma continued on after he had cleared the lump in his throat, "...so I moved to China with Shampoo the following week and spent 5 years at Joketsuzoku before Shan Pu got bitten by a snake in training and died. She told me this before she died..."  
#######Flashback, Joketsuzoku village, inside a hut######  
Shampoo held onto Ranma's hand after telling him everything.  
"I'm very sorry, Ran Mae. Maybe I have failed and had maid the wrong choice. I knew I made a foolish decision, I know that now. Sometimes I wonder if. If I didn't take the potion. If I didn't sleep with Mu Tsu. If I didn't lie. Would we be any happier? I don't know how I could have made things better, but I know I could have. I know, Ran Mae, I know you still love her. Go to her after I die, Ran Mae, be happy again, at least in death I shall know I have owned up to some of my mistakes," Shampoo spoke softly in perfect chinese.  
  
Ranma spoke again also in chinese, "I can't Shan Pu. Not anymore, don't feel guilty, if it was meant to be nothing could have broken it."  
At that Shampoo swiped Ranma's arm though weakly, "Do not be sturpid, Ran Mae. Do you know what you are giving up? It is meant to be and it's not broken..yet, but you are breaking it. I did not live with you for 5 years without knowing a thing or two about you."  
  
Ranma laughed softly, "So you know me, huh?"  
Shan Pu sniffed, " A stranger could know you. Your like a book...if you ever bother to open up. Yet, the only one you've willingly opened up to and love was her."  
"Your not jealous?" Ranma asked already knowing the answer.  
"If it was someone else, Ran Mae, maybe, after all I am your wife, though you forget, but not from her. I may be a warrior, Ran Mae, but I know when you have already lost. I may have won the battle, but in the end, I lost the war," Shan Pu smiled knowingly.  
  
"Do you regret spending these 5 years with me Ran Mae?" Shan Pu asked.  
"I regret a lot of things Shan Pu. I regret losing my friends. I regret losing my family. I regret being lied to. I regret going to Jusynko. I regret ever leaving with my father. The thing I most regret, though, is not having her with me, and for ever leaving her,...I regret that every moment of my life. But no, Shan Pu, I do not regret spending time with you and Cay Xi these past 5 years," Ranma sighed as Shampoo smiled softly.  
  
"The stars are so beautiful Ran Mae, so bright..." Shan Pu said to Ranma. Ranma looked confused, what was she talking about, it was daytime and she could not possibly see the sky with the hut roof blocking the way.  
"What are you talking about Shan Pu?" Ranma asked worridly gripping on her hand tighter.  
"So beautiful...Ran Mae, promise me you'll keep caring for Cay Xi. Promise me you'll raise him to become a warrior. And promise me that you'll let him meet his real father one day," Shan Pu asked urgently though weakly.  
  
"I promise, to all three," whispered Ranma as he looked at Shan Pu's peaceful face.  
Suddenly Shampoo's eyes started to close and she said in Japenese, "Shampoo always love Mousse. Shampoo always love her duck boy. Wo ai ni, Mu Tsu. Shampoo love you." Then, Ranma watched as Shampoo closed her eyes completely and her body gew limp.  
"I'm sure he knows," Ranma whispered softly in her ear. Outside an unnatural wind carried a lilac and a duck feather into Cay Xi's small hands.  
######End of Flasback#########  
Mousse wiped a tear from his eyes as so did many others who weren't already crying, all the bitterness that wasn't already gone fro the Amazon was swept away with Ranma's story.  
"Before I left though, the Amazons made me find Mu Tsu and bring him back for his punishment within two years," Ranma said.  
"You didn't arrive at Nerima until over two months ago. What happened during these 2 years?" questioned Nabiki suspiciously.  
  
Ranma fidgeted in his chair, "Things I'd rather not talk about,"  
Nabiki made it a point to find out what happened later.  
"What was the potion that Shampoo drank?" asked Dr. Tofu.  
"The one that made her sleep with Mu Tsu?" Ranma asked as Dr. Tofu nodded.  
Ranma looked stright at Mousse, "Way of True Love."  
  
Mousse smiled a bittersweet smile. He held his arms out to Keichii and everyone waited at Keichii's response. Before Keichii walked over to Mousse however Belldandy shot up from bed.  
"No! You can't kill Mommy!" yelled Belldandy as everyone directed their attention at the small girl.  
Akane held her daughter to her chest and soothed her, "It's just a nightmare, Bell. Now who wants to kill me?"  
Belldandy sobbed in her mother's shoulder, "The lady with the red hair, Mommy. The lady with the red hair with fire that wants to kill you."  
  
Everyone was too stunned looking at Belldandy to notice Ranma turn pale and mutter one single word, "Ranko..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: I hate cliffhangers, so why do I do them? 


	13. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 12, Why we do what we do...  
  
Author's Notes: Haha! Okay a lot of you took for granted in the last chapter that Ranko meant Ranma's girl half. There's more then one person who has the name Ranko you know. Leave an open mind, Ranko doesn't nessacary mean Ranma's girl half. Also, in the sidestory Chapter 11(b), it held a lot of question that will be answered in my future chapters. I am so sorry it took me so long to post. School has been...hectic lately. All comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does. Tell me if you still care belongs to Monica.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Tendo Home, Living Room)  
Akane sat on the couch hugging Belldandy's sleeping form close to her as Ranma watched her. Ukyo, Shiro, Ryoko, and Tenchi had already gone back to Ucchan's and Ryoga and Akira left to go back home also. Genma and Nodoka went home and Nabiki and Kuno drove off, Nabiki wanting to find out what happened to Ranma the past 2 years. Soun lay asleep upstairs in his room nad Kasumi had stayed with Dr. Tofu at the clinic.   
  
After awhile Akane looked up, her brown eyes staring sadly at Ranma. "Why didn't you tell me? Shan Pu, she didn't deserve that."  
Ranma sighed, "I know."  
Akane looked at Ranma trying to figure out an idea that was still foggy in her mind.   
Ranma looked up, his eyes staring blankly at Akanes'.  
"I know you want to ask it Akane, so go ahead. Don't hide behind those eyes of yours anymore, ask what you want," Ranma whispered his words filled with hurt.  
Akane looked at Ranma, wondering if she should ask. If she even wanted to know. *Why can't I just let it go...* Akane wondered *...what if...why am I putting myself in more pain...?* Akane breathed out a long sigh and whispered hesitently, "Did you ever love Shan Pu?"  
  
Ranma's eyes misted over, a memory playing itself over and over in his mind. Ranm saw Shampoo cooking dinner, Shampoo laughing, Shampoo smiling.  
"Yeah, I did...and I still do," Ranma whispered. *Just not the way you think though, Akane...* Ranma thought *Then tell her that!* his mind screamed back at him. Ranma didn't know why, but strangely he didn't tell Akane this, knowing fully well what she would think. Maybe it was because he wanted her to hurt as much as he had over the years...that is she would hurt...if she still cared.  
  
Akane sucked in her breath, her heart squeezing powerfully. Knowing the truth Akane couldn't help, but feel that dark void calling to her again. *Why'd he have to say this? Couldn't he have lied?* cried Akane's heart *...but would I be happier knowing I stayed with a man that gave his heart to someone else.*  
  
"Did you ever love me like you loved Shampoo?" Akane questioned fearfully wondering to herself if she wanted to answer to be yes or no.  
"No," stated Ranma plaintedly. He saw Akane's face flinch and he felt his heart twist. *She hurt you, hurt her back* his mind kept telling him, but yet why was revenge so painful?  
  
"Never?" Akane asked grasping at her only hope , her only weapon against the darkness.  
"Maybe, once, but it changed somehow, I'm sorry," Ranma said his voice not one bit sincere for he would never be sorry for...  
Akane knew the only way to keep the void away was the ice, so she called onto it. Akane froze her emotions, freezing all pain, all depression...all hope.  
She stood up and held Belldandy's small body close to hers tightly.   
"Thank you, Ranma. I'm really happy that you found something so precious and not have the person break your heart. At least you knew that the one you loved left not of her own choice. You'll find someone again, Ranma, I know. Someone like you can't live alone, the kami plan it. I know you'll find someone you'll love just as much or more then you love Shan Pu and you'll love her with all your heart until the day you die. That's the way you are Ranma, you don't keep many things, but if someone does manage there way into your heart and soul, you'll never let them go. I know," Akane said stiffly holding back the hot tears she felt in the back of her eyes.   
  
Ranma felt rage boil in his veins giving him energy over the pain. How dare she?! First she goes and steal his heart, hurting him with her every insult, her every hit! When they finally come to show there feelings for each other and he had to leave, she had the nerve to keep his heart...not that he wanted it back. Then, he has to go day after agonizing day without her, without his soul, without his heart, her face forever etched in his mind. To forever long for her and feel his heart breaking everytime he remembered her face. She always crept back into his mind, where she had no buisness being! She had tempted him with chances of love and happiness and he had actually believed her! To think that she had done something others failed to even imagine doing and doing it without even trying! That was what had really upset him before, that she had managed to get him to love her without even trying and others had failed it when they were so much better. Shan Pu had the body that a greek goddess would be jealous of and a strong mind that could have won any man over, *kamis* she even crawled naked in bed with him!   
  
Then there was Ucchan. Here was a cute girl with her own resteraunt and had the mind of an understanding friend that guys usually only find among themselves, but she added a strange femenity to it that proved she could make anyone a perfect wife. There were the girls that didn't actively chase after him, but he could have won over if he wanted. Kasumi, who would make a great mother and wife, a radiant example of the perfect female. Nabiki, who though manipulative had a great body and a sharp mind that would make sure that her husband never became poor. Kadachi...ug...well she had her good qualities...she was a gardener and a gymnastic...and she was rich! All this and not counting the endless girls that had fallen in love with him and he went and had fallen in love with a girl that hurt him over and over gain.  
  
Why did he love Akane? Ranma sometimes wondered late at night. The answer he came up with was a blank. He could list the reasons why he could love another girl and yet when it came to Akane, he was full of reasons and yet not a single one. He loved her smile, he loved her mind, he loved her heart, everything...but when he asked himself a strong plausible reasonable answer... it came up again. However, whenever was love reasonable?  
  
Now, now she had the...the...gall to accuse him of this! She, who hurt him more and more by just being near and yet unreachable. Like a temptress slowly weaving her spell over the unsuspecting prince. Well he's had enough!  
  
"Oh, don't point the accusing finger Akane and try to blame the guilt on me. Were you really that faithful, Akane, huh? How do you expect me to keep myself loyal to you when you had lain back and given yourself to someone else! So, was Belldandy born in wedlock, Akane? Was she? Did her father even bothered to stay? He probably left you, huh Akane? Probably abandoned you when you needed him most and broke your heart in the process, right? Well, stop blaming and hurting others Akane for your own mistakes! Get over it, he left you, stop trying to hurt others!" yelled Ranma. Belldandy woken up in Akane's arms and Akane held her daughter close as the uncontrollable tears streamed down her face like a waterfall washing all her hurt in every drop.  
  
Akane slapped Ranma across the face leaving a dark red mark and a broken lip only slightly bleeding, but the pain seared deep through Ranma.   
"NEVER, EVER say anything like that again! I loved Belldandy's father and will never regret loving him. So, are you happy now, Ranma, knowing that I had given my heart to a man and had him leaving me?! I regret many things Ranma, but don't you EVER EVEN THINK of making me feel guilty for having Belldandy, because you will fail! You thought I meant to hurt you, Ranma, when I said that. I wanted to wish you a good luck in finding your love, but I guess your too much of a bastard to understand that! Gosh Ranma, get over yourself, not everything is about YOU! You know what I would tell Belldandy's father if I saw him now? I would tell him to GO TO HELL!" Akane screamed hysterically before ran crying out of the house, Belldandy's scard form clutched close to her.  
  
Ranma stood there awed. *Why did I do that? Why'd I say that,... I had control before, but why...* he thought before he saw something at the corner of his eye that sent the anger flaring through him again. On the small coffee table sat a candle, a light candle nothing out of the ordinary, dancing in the moonlight. Ranma knew better however, few could catch the intricate pattern that the candle danced. Ranma gave a menacing growl and ran from the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma ran to the dark park and stood next to the lake. Trees loomed around him, the shadows waiting patiently. Ranma ran and stood next to the lake as he put his right arm out. A small speck of fire floated in front of him. Ranma threw the fire to the ground and a large wave from the lake splashed onto the fire.  
"Appear yourself before me, Ranko, and leave me no choice. Fire lost water, again and again, rasha, ashar," chanted Ranma.  
A beautiful, short, long red-haired girl appeared behind Ranma, rubbing her body against his and covering his eyes with her small hands. The girl could pass for innocent if not for the devilish glint in her amber eyes.  
  
The girl gave a giggle. "Come now, is that any way to treat your wife Ranma?" the girl whispered in his ear. Ranma spun around angrily, out of her grasp and the girl pouted.  
"I told you before, Ranko, that just because you tied my pinky finger and your pinky finger together when we were asleep does not make you my wife. I told you not to follow me, Ranko, I thought you understood. I don't want you near me," Ranma growled.  
  
Ranko's pout turned into a scowl, "No, Ranma, I don't understand. You love me, we're supposed to be together. It's destiny."  
"I don't want you near me, Ranko. I don't want you using your fire to manipulate me or Akane's feelings again or I will break the magic right then and there and we all know what that mean, don't we?" said Ranma menacingly.  
  
"Ranma, I didn't manipulate your feelings, I just exaggerated it to a larger scale. She did hurt you, Ranma, your not supposed to be with her. Open up you memories, Ranma and listen," Ranko said sweetly as she held out her hands and a large red ball grew shooting towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Don't you even dare try that memory trick again, Ranko!" Yet, it was already too late for the red light enveloped Ranma and Ranko opened his memories...to her adavantage.  
######Memory, 1500 years before#######  
Lachalarn walked down the large elaborate hallway, his blond pig-tail wving behind him, a life of it's own. Larchlarn's shoes clicked on the marble cloud floors and his lightening sword sat on his back. Larchlarn stopped to look out one of the large windows to the beautiful garden below. Flowers, plants, animals, magic, potions, all sorts of things grew in this garden of his. Larchlarn looked more carefully at the window seeing his reflection, his dewy green eyes staring back at him. Suddenly, Larchlarn felt small hands cover his eyes and a giggle from behind. *Grenada...* he thought.   
  
"Guess who?" the bubbly voice giggled.  
"Oh I don't know, Darcredi? Aphrodite? Salenity?" Larchlarn asked in an innocent tone.  
Grenada turned her fiancee around and pouted at him. "No, just your fiancee Grenada." Larchlarn looked at his fiancee, she was very beautiful, anybody could see this. Her amber eyes and striking red hair marked her right as the Fire Princess. Larchlarn guessed he had loved his fiancee, who couldn't, she was beautiful, intelligent, funny, everything a man could want. Larchlarn scoffed at all the Earth poets, those that claimed all the things that love was. *Love, hah! Love, soulmates, a deep understanding, an utter dependency on another being. This does not exist for no one is a fool enough to let such a thing happen to them. This is love, I have a beautiful fiancee, what more is there to want? Drowning in someone's eyes, contentment in their precense, staying with someone forever, what rubbish these imbeciles talk of* Larchlarn thought as he gazed at his fiancee.  
  
"That's good enough for now," Larchlarn whispered as Grenada giggled again. Larchlarn sometimes wished the girl would stop pretending that everything he said was so funny, but if she wanted to pretend, so be it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Grenada lazily as she reveled in his embrace.  
"Just thinking," Larchlarn simply said. He did not say anything more and she didn't ask, not that he would tell her. He didn't need to care what she thought and she didn't need to care about what he thought.  
"Oh,...Larchlarn are you happy here?" Grenada asked wearily, an urgency for his answer in her tone.  
"Of course, my dear, this palace is lovely," Larchlarn said.  
  
Grenada twisted around to face him, "No, what I mean is, will you stay here, forever. Father and Mother wants you to, you know. You won't have a home anywhere else, but here."  
Larchlarn looked down at Grenada and said, "I'm sorry Grenada. This palace is wonderful, my whole life was here, I'll miss it, but I want to go...I have to go. I can't stay here, nothing can hold me...anywhere. I'll miss you Grenada, I will, but you can't hold me back. Don't feel bad, no one can hold me back. I'll be leaving in the forthnight."  
  
Grenada looked sadly at him, he was always like this, "Will you come back? We still have to get married you know."  
Larchlarn smiled, " I don't know if I'll come back, but if I marry anyone, it'll be you, okay?" Grenada smiled, coming from Larchlarn that was good enough.  
  
A servant wearing a blood-red dress appeared before them.  
"Excuse me, Lady Grenada, the King wishes to speak to you," the girl said.  
Grenada smiled one last time at Larchlarn before disappearing.  
  
Larchlarn looked out of the window back at the garden, only this time he saw the silhoutte of a cape and hood. The cape wasn't red, but a deep violet...that meant the person was either a guest or an intruder...and Larchalrn didn't hear the palace was going to have any guests.  
  
Larchlarn diappeared in a flash of blue and reappeared in the garden next to the shadowy figure. Larchlarn grabbed the person's elbow and turned them to face him.  
"Who are you?" Larchlarn demanded. The person's hood fell off and Larchlarn gasped. There stood a flushed magnificent angel. Her dark blue hair framing her face and what struck Larchlarn the most was the large beautiful deep yet light brown eyes that stared up at him. Those eyes seemed to mesmerize him, tempting him to drown. The world fell apart and all that was left were those eyes...so brown...so rich. The girl breathed and the cold hair froze her warm breath. The hot breath appeared between them and Larchlarn drank it in, as he started to feel light-headed. *She's so beautiful...no, Grenada is beautiful...she's...she's radiant, breathtaking, magnificant, angelic, cute...kawaii...*  
  
The girl breathed out and said softly, "My name is Marshidi." That was what she said before flipping Larchlarn onto his bottom.  
#######End of Memory########  
Ranko stopped suddenly. She hadn't meant to show him *that* much, she couldn't let him remember *her*. Ranko had only meant to show him the vision between them, but now...it was too late. Ranko looked at the sarene expression on Ranma's face suddenly turn pained as he yelled out, "No! Shidi! Don't go!" Yes it was too late.  
The red light faded and Ranma looked accusingly at Ranko, "What did you do to me, you witch!"  
Ranko swallowed the lump in her throat, "I made you remember. Too bad that you remembered too much though."  
  
Ranma just shook his head vehemently and whispered before he bounded away, "Just stay away from me and Akane."  
Ranko shook her head sadly and said, "Sorry, Ranma, no can do. You'll see me again, but until then, au revoir my love."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane sat on the swing, her tears streaming silently down her face as she watched Belldandy play on the playground. Akane heard someone besides her and she turned to her left to see a girl had sat on the swing beside her. The girl was pretty, Akane noted, with her dark glossy black hair, almost green and those deep violet eyes. *Yup, a perfect Ranma-can-be-fiancee candidate* Akane noted grimly and shook her head. *What am I thinking, I'm not this bitter...*  
  
"You okay?" the girl asked, "You look kinda sad. Guy trouble?"  
Akane laughed dryly at how right the girl was, "Yeah, though you can't really say guy trouble. Probably, Guy-turned-girl trouble." At the girl's thoroughly confused glance, Akane burst out laughing, more out of the need to then the actual joke.  
"Don't ask," Akane said.  
The girl raised one eyebrow, "In this case, don't worry, I won't. So you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get over it," *I hope...*   
"So what's your name? Mine's Akane," Akane said.  
"Mine's Grenada, but just call me Da-chan, I hate formalities," Grenada said as she smiled. Akane giggled.  
"Yeah I hate formailities, just call me Akane," Akane said.  
Grenada just smiled sweetly. Maybe it was the trick of the light, but if Akane bothered to look, she would have seen a glint of fire in Grenada's eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me, if you still care  
Tell me, if you still care  
Let me know  
Have you started to lose your love for me  
And if so  
Will you still continue to be on my side  
Tell me, if you still care  
About me (Tell me that you care)  
Tell me, if you still care  
About me  
Must we both, go on being confused   
And placing blame  
My heart knows, that you're my number one  
Do you feel the same way too  
Tell me, if you still care  
About me (Tell me)  
Tell me, if you still care (Will you still care for me baby)  
Oh yes  
Yes, I know, that I still love you  
You're forever on my mind  
And it's so hard to let go, what I feel for you  
You blow my mind  
But you captured all my love with your sweetness  
And you gave it to me baby, from your heart  
Oh, so if we really care for each other  
Then tell me baby, why are we apart, yeah  
Tell me, if you still care (That you still care)  
About me (About me)  
Tell me (I wanna know) if you still care  
Do you feel the same way too (Do you feel the same way baby, for me)  
Tell me, if you still care (Will you hold me and will you kiss me)  
About me (Can you tell me)  
Tell me, if you still care (Will you hold me and will you kiss me baby)  
(Can you tell me) Do you feel the same way too   
Tell me, if you still care  
Listen to my heart beat  
When you hold me, when you kiss me  
(If you still care) Can you tell me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Plaese don't be mad it took me so long to get this posted. I tried, but then I had some problems in my school and then one thing led to another and I haven't really got to writing yet. I hope my fans are still reading even after the sidestory. 


	14. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 13, Keep Your Friends Close, Keep Your Enemies Closer...  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing really to say, except that the fight in the last chapter was needed. I mean Ranma and Akane just couldn't *get* together. The air needed to be cleared and things needed to be layed in the open. Now all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does. Before you walk out of my life belongs to Monica.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane walked into the Tendo home, Belldandy in her arms. That talk with Da-chan had really made her spirits better. Akane carried Belldandy upstairs to her room and laid her down in bed. Akane knew she couldn't sleep now, so she decided to go downstairs and watch a little t.v. When Akane entered the living room she couldn't help but give a smile at the sight before her. Ranma laid on the couch asleep with his head on his arms.  
  
Akane kneeled down and shook Ranma awake.  
"Huh? Hey Akane, what time is it?" Ranma asked.  
Akane smiled, he really looked so adorable like that, "I don't know, I just got in. Have you been sleeping here all night?"  
Ranma sat up and she sheepishly, "Naw, I just went downstairs to get something to eat and...um...fell onto the couch...and...fell asleep. Yeah!"   
Akane sat next to Ranma on the couch and whispered, "Sure, Ranma."  
  
They both studied the floor for a minute, waiting for what they did not know. Ranma finally broke the silence, "Hey, Akane...um..."  
Akane looked up at him, "Hm?"  
Ranma took a deep breath and said, "Akane, look I'm sorry, about what happened. I was just tired and after everything that happened I took it out on you. Forgive me?" Ranma hoped desperatly that Akane would believe the lie.  
  
Akane smiled that brillant smile of hers, the one that made Ranma feel all fuzzy inside. "I will if you forgive me for being all...um..."  
"Honest?" Ranma asked.  
Akane shook her head, "No...I mean yes...I mean I shouldn't have said it like that. I really wanted you to find someone that you would love."  
  
Ranma inwardly flinched at that. *What would I do, if I already found it...*  
"It's getting late, I guess we should go to bed," Akane said as she gave Ranma's hand a squeeze and stood up.  
Ranma whimpered slightly at the absence of Akane's hand but said, "Yeah..."  
  
The two walked upstairs and parted at Akane's door.  
Akane took a deep breath, "Ranma...about what you said earlier...could you ever love me like you loved Shan Pu?"  
Ranma silently touched her cheek with his hands and whispered, "Akane...What I had felt for you and what I had felt for Shan Pu are different and nothing can change that."  
"But, Ranma-" Akane whispered helplessly, her delicate handcovering Ranma's hand on her cheek.  
"Don't Akane,...If you could love me like you loved Belldandy's father?"   
Akane shook her head and closed her eyes and she whispered softly, "No..." *...because I already do...*  
  
Ranma smiled knowingly, a smile full of pain, "See, we are not who we were, let's just cherish what we do have for each other, o.k?"  
Akane opened her eyes and Ranma dropped his hand, "What? A friendship built by lost memories?"  
Ranma shook his head and bent down to whisper in Akane's ear, "A love built between friends."  
Akane's heart screamed out at him *Friends, Ranma?! Friends!?! I don't want to be friends...* Ranma's heart yelled at him *Well aren't we unselfish...friends...hah!...do you really think you can keep your distance from her...be her friend and watch her either fall in love with someone else or pin after a guy that left her...* They both blocked out their hearts' truth.  
  
Ranma gave a light kiss on Akane's cheek and a tremble went through them both.  
"Good-bye, Ranma," Akane whispered, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling either from the unshed tears or the light.  
"Not good-bye, just goodnight," Ranma whispered back. Akane looked into his eyes one last time before running into her room and closing the door. Ranma looked at Akane's door and minute before walking towards his room.  
  
Akane changed into her nightgown and looked out her window. The stars sparkled brightly seemingly taunting at her pain. She gave a sigh beforelaying down in bed. A voice entered her thoughts and she didn't mind for a dream was all it was...or not.  
Do you love him? the voice asked her.  
*Why does it matter* Akane asked it.  
Because if you do, you'll remember. the voice stated.  
*What if I don't want to remember?* Akane questioned not sure what it was exactly she would be remembering.  
You don't have a choice. said the voice matter-factly.  
*Will he love me back if I remembered*  
That is your choice the voice said.  
*If I said "no", would you make me remember anyway?*  
Yes. the voice said.  
*Fine then, I want to remember.* Akane said softly, defeated. Akane could almost swear she saw the voice smile and a wisp of platinum hair.  
#######Memory, 1500 years ago##########  
Marshidi heard the sound of someone trying to break into her dreams.   
"Go away," she mumbled before she turned her head deeper into her red pillow.  
The person continued to shake her and Marshidi thought *I am going to kill whoever woke me up...* Marshidi sat up in her large conopy bed and rubbed her eyes, her hair disarray around her. She finally opened her eyes to see a smiling Larchlarn sitting beside her in bed, a large smile on his face.  
  
"Tell me the palace is under attack or die," Marshidi growled as Larchlarn just pouted at her.  
"Aw wake up, Shidi, it's light outside. The sun's come around and you're still in bed. You know if you were still on Earth, you would be up already," Larchlarn said jokingly.  
"If we were still on Earth I would have strangled you for climbing in bed with me. It's improper and we would have been forced to marry already. You have to remember we're not on my planet, are we?" Marshidi pointed out as she started to fall back onto her bed asleep.  
  
Larchlarn woke her up again and shook her.  
At seeing Larchlarn's scowl, Marshidi smiled and said, "Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake, now get out unless you want to see me undressed-" but Larchlarn smiled and interrupted her, "Well, now that you'd offered..." Marshidi just laughed and pushed him out of her room.  
  
Marshidi ran into the large dining room, she knew she was late, and saw everyone look up at her. Marshidi noticed the glares she recieved from the King and Princess and sheepishly sat down next to the Queen.  
"I am so sorry, King, Queen, Princess, Prince," Marshidi said in a huff. The Queen just pated Marshidi's arm and said, "It's fine, my dear." The King just looked at Marshdi, "Just see that it doesn't happen again. Now, I thought we had sent Larchlarn here to wake you."  
  
Larchlarn just laughed and said, "Well you know, Shidi doesn't sleep, she hibernates. You could scream in her ear and she'll keep sleeping." Marshidi growled at Larchlarn and kicked him under the table.  
"Ow! What'chu do that for. That was a compliment!" Larchlarn yelled which earned him another kick. Soon, breakfast resumed, Marshidi with a satisfied grin on her face and Larchlarn with an appointment to see the palace doctor later.  
########End of Memory########  
Akane rolled over in her sleep as the dream continued...  
#######Memory, 1500 years ago, Palace garden############  
Marshidi stood inside the chrystal walls of the dome. She couldn't sleep and had wandered the garden only to find in a secluded area a chrystal dome. The dome did not have a door, but she was able to just pass through. Inside the dome was a beautiful garden, one with the plants and flowers of earth, and a large sparkling lake. Marshidi heard movement behind her and she spun around to be captivated in a pair of dewy green eyes.  
  
Marshidi quickly averted her eyes in guilt. "What are you doing here?" Larchlarn's tone failed his accusing words.  
Marshidi looked around the chrystal dome, "I couldn't sleep and decided to look around the garden. You know you people have very beautiful flowers."  
Larchlarn stood next to her and said, "Yeah, but there's this one flower that is more beautiful then all the others."  
"Really, what is it?" Marshidi asked still afraid to look in those eyes.  
  
Larchlarn held out his hand and 4 different forms of water appeared in the air in front of his hand. The for waters shifted to form the same shape and color filtered through it creating 4 magnificent shapes with four different colors: red, yellow, white, and pink. Marshidi gasped and held out her hands as the four flowers floated into them, the soft wet petals brushing her skin.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered as she looked awed at the four flowers in her hands.  
Larchlarn smiled at her, "The're roses. Each color has a meaning. The white one is purity, the yellow is friendship and the pink one is innocence."  
Marshidi studied the most mysterious one, the red one, "What about the red one?"  
Larchlarn scoffed and said, "Love."  
Marshidi looked up at his tone. "Why do you scoff the red one, isn't it the most beautiful?" Larchlarn just looked at her and gave his crooked grin as he said, "It is beautiful, but it is decieving."  
########End of Memory#######  
Akane turned around in her bed, sweatdrops forming aroun her head...  
#######Dream##########  
Akane ran through...nowhere? The fires ripping at her every turn, the heat scorching her skin. She did a flip and penetrated deep into a blazing fire. Everything went black until a fire apopeared and from the fire walked Ranko.  
"What do you want?" Akane screamed her skin still tinged with the pain of the fire.  
Ranko circled Akane and she spat out, "Poor, pitiful Akane, Ranma doesn't love you. Ha!"  
  
Akane looked fearfully, yet angrily at the red-haired girl, "Shut up! Who are you?!" Ranko stood straight in front of Akane, "I am Ranma's wife and his destiny. Let him go, he loves me!" Akane shook her head and she remembered that red hair.  
"Ranko?! No, you're not, your face looks different and your eyes are red!" Akane said calmly.  
Ranko clapped her hands, "Yes, bravo, give the girl a prize. Ranko, that's my name. Why stay at all, Akane, why not leave? Take Belldandy and go."  
  
"No!" Akane yelled. Ranko scowled and fire shot from her body towards Akane. Akane was enveloped in a scorching burning heat and she screamed.  
  
"Burn, Akane, burn Marshidi, I told you before, stay away from Ranma!" chanted Ranko and Akane screamed from the pain of the fire.   
  
Suddenly, it was all black and Akane saw a light Akane opened her eyes to see herself on a stratcher in an ambulance. A paremedic sat and Ranma sat beside her holding her hand.  
  
"Akane?! Akane, wake up!" Ranma said urgently and Akane opened her eyes all the way. Akane opened her mouth and said into the round plastic dome over her mouth that was connected to a machine that had helped her breathed, "What happened?"  
Ranma looked down at her and his eyes held a fury that Akane rarely ever saw in him before, "Your room caught on fire. Somehow it didn't spread to the rest of the house, they stopped it before it did."  
"Where's-" Akane began, but Ranma cut her off, "Everyone's okay, their driving to the hospital now."  
  
The paremedic spoke up, "You should probably let her sleep." Akane finally moticed that she was sleepy and so she let her eyes drop knowing fully well she would wake again with Ranma beside her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh oh oh, oh yeah yes, oh oh oh, my, my  
Here we are face to face  
With the memories that can't be erased  
Although we need each other  
Things that changed, it's not the same  
Sometimes it makes me wonder  
Where would I be, if you hadn't discovered  
Which I did, inside of me  
I know there was something, that we could compare  
Oh, well, I,  
1-Never meant to cause you no pain  
I just wanna go back to being the same  
Well I, only wanna make things right  
Before you walk out of my life  
Remembering the good times  
From a portrait hung on high  
It's filled with so much color  
And the laughter we left behind  
I made the choice and you couldn't decide  
I made the choice, I was wrong you were right  
Deep down inside, I apologize  
Though I made plans with you  
To always have time for you  
(Before you walk out of my life)  
I guess it's true, cannot live without you  
Don't ever go away, ooh oh yeah  
Before you walk out of my life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Hey, keep on reading. All comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. Confused? Send me an e-mail. 


	15. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 14, For What Truths We Hold Dear  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, next chapter. This one will just clarify what some of you already know before or after reading the sidestory to Chapter 11. It may just make some of you out there hate Ranko more, but don't worry, the girl has a heart, it's just not in the right place, its'all. Oh yeah, just to clarify things a little bit, after the everyone foragev him, Ranma and Keichii moved back in with the Tendos.Please send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does. Little Women is a novel by Louisa May Alcott. {Amazing novel} Ah! My Goddess! was created by whoever made them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane groaned at the unmerciless glare of the bright hospital lights. She suddenly felt the scorching of her skins on her arms and legs. Akane sat up slowly to ease the pain and saw Ranma beside her bed asleep with that content look on his face so rarely there. Akane really didn't want to wake him up and decided to just allow him to rest awhile, that is until she saw the door creak open a little. Akane looked up to see Belldandy's small form walk in holding a glass of water in her hands. Belldandy smiled when she noticed her mother had woken up, she walked quietly over, put the glass of water on the table and went to sit on the bed next to her mother.  
  
"Hey sweety," Akane said, her voice still dry, "what happened?"  
Belldandy seemed to think about this for a moment as if trying to decide whether or not she should tell her mother and decided on the former, "There was a fire in your room, Mommy. The police people said that it had something to do with that plug...thingy...um..."  
"Power outlet," Akane suggested.  
Belldandy smiled, her confusion gone, "Yeah! Grampa, Auntie 'sumie, and everyone else don't think it's that though. It's cause the fire only burned in your room and it should have...k-k-k-..."   
"Killed me?" Akane put in quietly.  
  
Belldandy nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, they said that for as long as the fire burned, it shoulda killed you already, but it didn't, sorta like someone controlled it." Belldandy hugged Akane tighter and she looked down and scowled at Ranma.  
"Uncie Ranma know something though. He was really mad, but he won't tell us anything and it's not fair. Make him tell who did it Mommy," Belldandy whined helplessly.  
  
Akane just shook her head and said into her daughter's honey hair, "Bell, I need a talk with Ranma. Can you do Mommy a favor and go get Mommy some ice for her throat?"  
Belldandy just nodded and bounded off the bed as Akane sighed and pushed Ranma awake.  
  
"Huh? Akane?! Akane?! Oh, hey, you're awake, you o.k?" Ranma asked for once waking up from a light sleep.  
Akane scowled at him and said more harsh then she meant, "Before I answer any of your questions, Ranma Saotome, mind telling me exactly why a fire just happened to burn only in my room and yet after all this time, I am still alive?" Ranma laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he said in his old form of speech, "Heh...heh...I don't know what'chu talkin' 'bout, Akane. The cops just said it was an outlet problem that's all, see? Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." Ranma flinched at his unconvincing speech and especially at the "...pretty little head...". *Man, that has got to be the most stupidest thing I have ever heard, oh she won't wowwy her pweety witty hwead at all* his mind mocked him. *Shut up! I was desperate for ideas...wait I'm arguing with my brain, I have got to solve this problem before I go visit Kodachi*  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes at Ranma and said sarcastically, "Oh I won't worry my pretty little head at all, Ranma. After all, I have a wonderful, macho, egotistical, knight in shining armour to do it for me!"  
Ranma just thanked whoever was up there for the wonderful change in subject(although it could have been better, but hey, beggers can't be choosers), "Oh you wouldn't need a knight in shinning armour at all Akane. After all, being uncute and an over-masculine tomboy does have it's advantages."  
  
Akane tried to keep her smile down at the old-time teasing and said, "Great coming from a perverted jerk who couldn't keep his hands off anything on two legs!"  
Ranma laughed, "Oh really, don't be a hyprocrite Akane, last I remembered you couldn't keep your hands off of me!" Akane abruptly stopped laughing and Ranma did too once he realized what he said. Ranma clamped his hands tightly over his mouth. Akane bit hard onto her lip drawing up a slight of blood on her dry lips, her eyes once again steamed with tears. That seemed to happen a lot lately now, her heart breaking and her eyes burning from tears.  
  
Ranma noticed Akane's slumped form and whispered, "Oh, Akane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out."  
Akane turned her round, captivating brown eyes at Ranma and he felt the guilt killing him from inside. Guilt, that was a funny thing, he seemed to feel that more around Akane. Guilt, and anger, and disappointment...though all of that was better then the pain which ironically, he felt most of all.  
"You seem to be doing that a lot nowadays, Ranma," Akane whispered sadly.  
Ranma blinked for a second afraid that those breathtaking eyes of her did more then just captivate...but saw through him as he always feared.  
  
"What?" squeaked Ranma which would have sounded funny on the Martial Artist if not for the current situation.  
Akane gave him a smile, albeit an empty one, "Apologizing."  
"You don't want me to say I'm sorry?" asked Ranma increduously since that was what most people asked of him, but he stedfastly refused of them.  
Akane shook her head and said, "No, I don't want you to do anything that you would have to apologize for."  
  
Ranma stayed silent, so did Akane. After awhile to break the although not uncomftorble, still unfamiliar silence Akane said more cheerfully, "Man, I'm bored. Is there anything to do?"  
Ranma fidgeted and pulled out a thick book, "Nabiki said that to have t.v in your room would simply be too expensive to waste on only a few days here so she bought you this gaijin book instead."  
Akane looked at the thick book, she knew how to read American, over 6 years in France and around the world perfected that. The book read: Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. The book obviously wasn't about Martial Arts since the front cover had the picture of 4 girls on the front, in front of a fire.   
  
"This isn't about Martial Arts, is it?" Akane asked Ranma simply.  
Ranma fidgeted, "No..."  
"And it has nothing to do with acting, does it?" asked Akane.  
Ranma started moving around in his chair uncomftorably, "No..."  
"And it deals with nothing in any similarity towards motherhood, sisterhood, daughterhood, demons, god-like entities, amazons, curses, or anything of the sort? It probably doesn't even take place in Japan," Akane smiled enjoying this more and more.  
  
Ranma sighed, "Listen, Akane, I have no idea whatsoever why Nabiki would get you a boring book like that, but right now, it's your only entertainment so enjoy it."  
Akane laughed, "Oh and here I was enjoying your ignorance and stupidity so much more." Ranma scowled darkly at Akane causing Akane to click her teeth and sigh, "Aw, come on, Ranma, it was a joke, I was only kidding. Don't take everything so serious."  
Ranma burst out laughing causing Akane to ask why.  
  
"Oh, it was just that I never thought you would say it to me instead of the other way around," Ranma choked out. Akane scowled playfully at him and said, "Get out of here before I hit you for opening your oversized mouth. After all, I have to start reading this...um...er...book Nabiki gave me or she might charge me for wasting her money. Ranma left the room laughing as Akane settled down to begin the novel Nabiki gave her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Outside Akane's room, Moments after Belldandy left)  
Belldandy stood outside the hospital room door ready to head to the nurse's office down the hall for some ice when she felt something deep inside her. Belldandy tried ignoring the feeling and keep going until she heard someone whisper to her behind the door to her left. Belldandy walked into the room only to have the door close behind her. Inside stood a beautiful red-haired lady.  
  
"Hello, Belldandy, is it?" the lady drolled out. Now, Belldandy wasn't a child that was easily frightened considering her background and family history, but after all she was only a 6-year old child and this lady could have frightened a living anaconda out of it's scales if she wanted.  
"M-my Mommy said not to talk to wierd looking people that I don't know," Belldandy managed to get out without much of a stammer.  
  
Ranko grabbed Belldandy's small shoulders to keep her from going out the door, her long red nails digging slightly into the child's back. "Oh, your Mommy told you not to talk to wierd people, huh, brat? Guess what, your Mommy is a whore and a liar so I wouldn't believe everything that Mommy said if I were you!" Ranko sneered. Now, Ranko should have stopped when she was ahead for she had the child frightened...right until she insulted her mother.   
  
Belldandy tried unsuccessfully to get out of Ranko's grip to fail and so she settled by kicking Ranko in the stomach, hard and yell, "Don't you say that! Your more mean then my Mommy is and Mommy isn't a whore or a liar so shut up! Mommy dresses more dec-dece- more nicer then you, so there!"   
Ranko swore loudly, but didn't let Belldandy go and she turned her furious firery gaze at the small girl. Belldandy screamed as the whole room seemed to erupt into fire.  
  
"So, brat, if your precious honorable mother is so *nice* then who is your father? Ever ask her? What did she say? Your probably a bastard like your little friend, Keichii, only at least his parents loved each other!" Ranko yelled. Belldandy felt the tears running down her cheek, but like many members of her family she chose to ignore them. *My father? He was...he is...Mommy said...she just said he was...gone...* Belldandy thought as she cried.   
Suddenly, the fire was gone and Belldandy opened her eyes to see a nice tall bronze, platinum-hair, beautiful lady stand in front of Ranko.  
  
The lady spoke, "Let her go, Ranko."  
Ranko sneered, "Oh and your going to stop me, Urd? Ha! I am just having my justice and you only being a goddess, 3rd class, you can't really stop me now can you?"  
Urd smiled, "Ah, I remember that little...um...thrift we had because of that...human...but this is far more important and I won't lose."  
"You can't stop me, I am only killing another human," Ranko sneered confidently.  
  
"Ah! How quick you memory forgets, Ranko, my dear. That is my sister you hold so close and wish to kill so badly...let me refresh your memory for you..." And so, Ranko remembered what she had forgotten.  
########Memory, 1500 years before#######  
Marshidi pushed, breathing hard. Larchlarn held onto Marshidi's hand trying his best to comfort his wife and at the same time prevent his hand from breaking.  
"Breathe, honey, just breathe," Larchlarn said with extra breathing for emphasis.  
"Don't you dare tell me to breathe, you did this to me!" Marshidi yelled as a silver bolt flashed from her hands to hit an iron, crystal, magic, unbreakable wall...it turned the wall to dust. Larchlarn gulped, hoping his wife's next target would not be him.  
  
"Breathe, only one more time," the woman "doctor" said soothingly.   
Marshidi gave one final scream and her dark blue hair turned platinum silver and her skin turned a dark bronze along with her eyes that transformed from it's captivating brown to a sultry silverish hazel, showing her true from as a desert blossom sprite. Marshidi would have prefered giving birth to her first child in her human form, but she wasn't complaining. A baby's cry was heard and the "doctor" handed the baby girl to Marshidi to hold.  
  
Marshidi stared deeply into the baby's beautiful eyes and whispered with Larchlarn standing next to her, "Hello, Urd, this is your life and I'm your mommy. Welcome."  
#######End of Memory#######  
  
######Memory, 1500 years before#########  
Urd ran through the woods, her platinum hair flying wildly over her bronze skin and animal-skin short skirt and top. Urd ran shouting into her father's arms and laughed as Larchlarn tickled her. Larchlarn carried his daughter towards the cave and next to the fire his wife built. Marshidi sat by the fire smiling wistfully.  
  
Urd jumped from her father's arms and ran smack into her mother who fell back laughing.  
"Why hello, Urddy," Marshidi laughed as Urd scowled.  
Urd growled, "I don't know why you and daddy keep callin' me that that."  
Larchlarn joined in Marshidi's laughter, "Well, how are we supposed to make a nickname out of Urd?"  
  
Urd just turned her cute scowl at her father who broke into another peal of laughter. Marshidi finally got up and held her young daughter to her arms saying softly, "Urd, do you want a sister?" The little child's eyebrows knit in confusion, "What's a sister?"  
  
Marshidi said softly, "Well she's sort of like a related best friend. You'll get in fights, but you'll have someone to help me take care of. You'll be someone's big sister and they'll look up to you."  
Urd smiled, "I want a sister, Mommy, where is it?"  
Akane smiled, "She is right here, sweety, in my stomach. Just like you were once." Urd just smiled brighter and took her small hand to touch her mother's growing stomach, "Sister, hurry up and come out, you don't want to keep me waiting, do you?"  
########End of Flashback##########  
Ranko got out of her daze to see Urd stand there stiffly, cold hatred in her eyes. Urd finally spoke, "You had ruined my life once *Auntie Grenada*. You took my family from me, my parents, my sister. Why didn't you just kill me along with them, Ranko, so that I could be born again with them instead of having to live alone for 1500 years?! Do you hate me that much Ranko?!" Urd was screaming by the time she finished, something she rarely ever do.  
  
Ranko stood her ground though a knawing guilt chewed at her at what her past life had done. Too bad it made her love Ranma in this life though...too too bad.  
"Sorry, my dear Urd. I'm going to kill this poor excuse of a goddess here and now," Ranko said cooly.  
Urd just shook her head, "No, your not." Suddenly, a portal opened from under Ranko and sucked her in leaving a momentary peace. Belldandy stared wide-eyed at the lady in front of her.  
  
"Hi, Belldandy," Urd said hesitently.  
Belldandy smiled a brilliant smile at the lady, "Thanks for saving me, though I could have done it myself." Urd just laughed.  
Belldandy suddenly got her mind working again and one thing she noticed was, "Urd, if your my sister, right?" Urd nodded, "...and your a goddess..." Urd nodded again, "...then wouldn't your father be..." Urd smiled and said, "I was refering to our birth father and mother."  
  
Belldandy just shook her head at the confusion. "Are you going now, Urd oneechan?" Urd grinned at the affactionate tone and words, but said sadly, "I have to..."  
"Can I tell, Mommy about you?" Belldandy asked. "No, you must not tell anyone about me!" Urd said urgently. Belldandy nodded.  
  
Before Urd could disappear however Belldandy asked, "Urd, who's our birthfather?" Urd just laughed and disappeared and the wind whispered in Belldandy's ear, "Ask Mommy..."   
  
So Belldandy left the small hospital broom closet that day knwoing more then any child should know. If any child had been threatened and nearly killed by a fire goddess, they would have fainted. If any child learned that she had a sister who was a goddess, they would have been disbelieving. If any child found out that she was a goddess, they would have bragged it to the whole world. Then, again Belldandy wasn't any child so she walked from that broom closet that day with nothing more to tell then that she had gotten lost inside that closet. This was Nerima, after all, what did you expect? A child going to get ice for her mother and nothing interesting happening. Ha! Not a chance! Especially if that child is Ranma Saotome's daughter. Oops, guess I shouldn't have told you that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Was that unexpected or what? 


	16. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 15, The Heart Has It's Reasons Which Reason Can Not Know  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this one took me a bit long too, but I guess I was just lazy and probably a writer's block. I am really happy since well, my city doesn't sell Ranma 1/1 stuff, not that I know of. Then, yeasterday I went to the bookstore and there it was, a Ranma 1/2 manga. I was beyond thrilled. Anyways, the flashbacks between Ranma and Akane are important and I'm sure some of you have already guessed who Larchlarn, Marshidi, and Grenada is. If you haven't I suggest you e-mail me because it is vital you know who they are.  
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Ah!My Goddess belongs to whoever made them and Little Women belongs to Louisa May Alcott.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane stared wide-eyed at the tarred, black ruined space that she used to call her bedroom as the people of her family stood behind her ready for her reaction. Akane just gave a sigh and turned to them as she said, "I guess me and Bell can always get a hotel room near here." Before anyone could say a word, Nodoka put her arm around Akane's shoulders and said matter-of-factly, "Now dear, don't be silly. You and little Belldandy are going to stay at my house." AT Nodoka's firm tone, nobody, not even Akane said a word. (Well, actually Genma was about to protest since there will be more people there to eat his food, but one look at Nodoka's katana shut him up. Of course his wife would never harm him, but well, he didn't want to risk it.)  
  
So with that matter at rest everyone set about in the task of cleaning what used to be Akane Tendo's room, Kasumi went downstairs made sure that there will be food when the hard work had everyone hungry, and Nabiki sat in the living room discussing with the insurance company. Ranma watched Akane discreetly at the corner of his eye as he cleaned and wondered at her sad expression.   
  
Akane walked over to the corner where her desk used to be and picked up the charred pieces of wood, she coughed at the dust and ash. She suddenly saw some color behind the dull brown and black wood so she picked the large piece of wood out of the way. Akane gasped. There lying beneath the rubble stood out five beautiful, unflattened roses, three yellow ones and two white ones. *The same one the stranger at the theater gave me...* Akane heard the laughter of her daughter and Keichii in the room and remembered there were others here. Akane took the five roses and hid them inside her coat hoping no one noticed.   
  
Akane thought about the anonymous person that had been throwing her those roses and she remembered the dream she had had before the fire. One face from the dream stuck in her head and Akane whispered softly, "Larchlarn." Then, for some uncomprehendable reason, Akane felt a tear slide down her dry cheek. Akane remembered one thing Larchlarn had said in the dream: "Each rose has a meaning. The white one is purity, the yellow one is friendship and the pink one is innocence." "What about the red one?" "...Love..."  
  
Suddenly, like unbidden though uncaring a memory flooded through Akane's mind...  
########Memory, 1500 years ago########  
Marshidi leaned back on Larchlarn's body as she shivered. Larchlarn looked down at his wife and asked in a tight whisper as he hugged her tighter, "Are you cold?"  
Marshidi shook her head, "No, 'tis fear that I feel." Larchlarn remained silent, his face cold and emotionless though his eyes betrayed the torment he felt inside. After another while of silence Marshidi could not take in anymore and she said in a choked sob, "Larchlarn, will you come back with Urd? Will you come back at all?"  
  
Larchlarn looked down at his wife's tear streaked face and his eyes misted over but he refused to allow the tears to fall. "Marshidi, I will try my best to come back."  
  
Marshidi stared urgently at his eyes hoping for any indication that he was lying, she found none and so she said, "Try?! Try, Larchlarn? I do not want you to try, I want you to succeed. I want you to promise me that you will come home safely with Urd." Larchlarn smiled sadly, "I promise I will return Urd home." Satisfied with the answer for now, Marshidi leaned back against her husband before whispering softly, "Remember, how when you showed me the roses you told me that each rose symbolised something. You scoffed at love then, that it was only for poets and daffled idiot fools. Do you admit you are wrong now?"  
  
Larchlarn laughed and said, "I do not admit I am wrong, but I do admit that you have made me a daffled idiot fool." With that he made a red rose appeared and presented it before his wife.  
Marshidi took the rose and said wistfully, "I have never noticed it before, but the red rose resemble the color of blood. It is true then that blood shall shed and that the heart shall bleed for love."  
  
"When have you become such a poet?" he asked, but she just ignored his question with one of her own, "Will you stay with me forever Larchlarn even...if...even after we're gone."  
Larchlarn hugged his wife and said confidentally, "I will stay with you forever, Marshidi and even after for I fear that forever is not enough time. Remember, Marshidi, death may claim us and others may too. Hatred will tear us and pain will divide, but no matter what happen, nomatter who, we will always come out with each other in the end. I promise you."  
  
And Marshidi believed him for Larchlarn could lie to his waters, lie to his people, lie to himself, but he can not lie to her.  
#########End of Memory##########  
Akane's eyes streaked with tears and a sob broke through her followed by many others. She felt her energy drain from her and Akane collapsed her back against the wall as she slided down it, her face in her arms. Akane's brain idily noted Soun crying at his daughter's unhappiness, Nodoka and Akari standing beside her asking her what was wrong, Ryoga patting her back calmly, and Ukyo soothingly stroke her hair, but at that moment her heart only took notice of two people in the room, Ranma and Belldandy.  
  
Belldandy had crawled into her mother's lap and just sat there hugging her, but that strangely calmed Akane. Akane soon stopped crying hysterically and just hugged Belldandy close as she whispered in her daughter's soft blonde hair, "Tell them to come back, Bell. Tell Larchlarn and Urd to come back. Urd, my daughter...my sweet little daughter. Larch-chan, Urd..." Belldandy just whispered softly, "I can't Mommy." Too bad, Akane did not hear her.  
  
Soon, Akane calmed herself and looked up, her large brown eyes finally noticing everyone else in the room. Akane gave them all a weak smile and said, "Can you guys please all leave. I promise I'll tell you about it later, just I need sometime alone now." No one in the room had a chance at refusing those pleading eyes so they all left. All except Ranma who finally got out of the shadows.   
  
"Ranma!?" Akane said surprised at the sudden appearance of him even though her heart knew he was there all along...like he promised. Ranma narrowed his eyes and for once Akane actually feared to look into them for the turbulent storms that lay behind those crystal grey-blue slits made for captivation. Ranma sat down in front of Akane, staring intently at her.  
"Akane, what's wrong?" asked Ranma.  
"Noth-" but before Akane could finish Akane cut her off, his eyes narrowed even more and Akane could clearly *feel* the powerful emotion of anger in his eyes.  
"Don't you dare give me that, Akane. You could lie and give that story to the crowd downstairs, but don't you dare lie to me," Ranma stressed tensly and Akane visibly flinched, from what she did not know.  
  
Akane's tears fell again, "Ranma..." From instinct, like talking or walking, Ranma put his arms around her, hugging her tight to him as she cried in his shoulder.   
"Shh, shh, it's o.k. Akane. Everything's o.k," Ranma soothed his anger gone, although he still had to mask the fear and uncertainty in his voice. He knew who was the cause of this, but that was for later.   
  
Akane cried even harder, "No it's not o.k, Ranma. You don't understand. Everything is just so confusing lately, but I promise to tell you everything when I sort it out."  
Ranma nodded, accepting that answer for now. He wanted to comfort her, tell her he knew how she felt, that he had problems and emotions that confused him, but...he couldn't. He couldn't drag her down into his problems, he couldn't tell Akane, his Akane, that he had been dreaming and remembering about another woman.  
  
Akane stopped crying after awhile and the two just sat there, Akane leaning on Ranma. The scene sent a strong sense of deja vu coursing through them and a bittersweet memory resurfacing. Maybe if it was in another time, things would have been different. Maybe, if the circumstances were different, they would not have fallen in love. Maybe, but not likely. For, it already happened, in another time, in a different place, two different people had shared the same intimacy and uncontrollable emotions as these two do. Strange, for this to be able to happen for it was not the work of Fate, Destiny, or Time, but of something much stronger. It was the work of something much stronger that even the gods/demons/ or mortals, it was the work of true love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. 


	17. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 16, Warning Discarded  
  
Author's Notes: Here we are Chapter 16, so near to the end of the story (I hope). Nothing to say except all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
#### means flashback  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Ah! My Goddess belongs to whoever made them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane entered the Saotome home living room and saw Nodoka sittiing on a chair crying. She rushed towards Nodoka and comforted her as she asked her what was the matter. Nodoka just continued the cry and say it was her fault.  
Akane finally shook Nodoka by the shoulders and asked, "Autnie what is your fault?" Nodoka looked at Akane blankly for a minute before she said into the distance, "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. They'll kill him." Akane shook her again and asked, "Auntie! Who'll kill who?" At Nodoka's blank stare Akane said, "Auntie!"  
  
Nodoka finally looked at Akane and whispered, "Okay." She stood up and walked around the room before she stopped and stared at Akane beginning, "Years ago when Ranma was just about 4 before he went with his father I was walking home from a temple to wish him a safe journey...  
#######Flashback, 24 years before#########  
(Hill Temple)  
A young Nodoka held her son's hand tightly and she pocketed a good-luck charm she got from the temple to give to her husband. Ranma ate at his lollipop and turned his innocent grey-blue eyes up at his mother wondering why she decided to take him to the temple. Nodoka looked down at the eyes of her son and smiled brightly as she said, "Do you want to be a man amongst man, Ranma?" Ranma's eyes sparkled and he jumped as he yelled, "Yeah!" Nodoka's smile brightened at her son's enthusiasm and some of her guilt vanished.  
  
Suddenly, without looking, Nodoka bumped into an elderly old lady with a cane and the good luck charm fell out of my pocket.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you up," Nodoka said as she let go of Ranma's hand and helped the lady up giving her her cane. The lady stared intently at Nodoka though Nodoka could tell by the way her eye stood still that she was blind. Nodoka fidgeted under the lady's stare and thought of pulling her hand away before she heard Ranma beside her say, "Mom, who's that?"   
  
Like she was burning the old lady dropped Nodoka's hand and fell back staring at Ranma as if she could see through him. The old woman's terrified expression edged Nodoka until the lady lunged at Ranma, every intent on killing him. Nodoka saw this and pushed her back.  
"What's the matter with you?!" Nodoka screamed holding her son close.  
The lady just looked past Nodoka at Ranma and said in a panicked voice, "You can't keep him. He's not human. He's too strong for us, water god. You have to kill him now before he realizes and remember what we did to him and his wife and his daughters. You have to kill him before he realizes his power and how we humans wronged him. If your not going to kill him, you better be able to find Marshidi, his wife, only she can control him, only she can stop him from destroying us. It wasn't our fault, Larchlarn! She made us do it! Grenada made us do it! She made us kill them!"  
  
Nodoka, frightened, pulled her scard son from the pathway of the temple to, away from the screeching lady. All that was left on the path as night fell was a good luck charm meant for a little boy on his training.  
#######End of Flashback#######  
"...and the old lady came back into my dreams yesterday, Akane. She said I made a mistake because he's remembering now and nothing will stop him. Oh, Akane, what am I going to do. If I don't kill my son, someone else will if they find out," Nodoka said.  
Akane digested the information that Nodoka had given her slowly. *The old lady called Ranma Larchlarn. According to my dream I'm Marshidi, but...* incoherant thoughts wandered through Akane's mind and she stood up.  
  
"Auntie, I won't tell anyone about this and you shouldn't either, not even Ranma. I need to decipher this first and I tell you, o.k?" Akane asked as Nodoka nodded. Akane made a weak attempt at a smile before she ran out of the house. Nausea seemed to fill her throat as her heart refused to remember and acknowledge what her mind tried to tell. Akane ran to her favorite spot to think, the swingset at the park. Yet, when she got there she saw a crying girl there.  
  
Akane forgot her worries for a moment and went to the little girl. As she put her hand on the small girl's shoulder and the little girl looked up, Akane gasped. *So familiar...* ran through her mind. The little girl had bronze skin and platinum hair along with silver hazel eyes. The girl turned her tear filled gaze at Akane and sniffed.  
"What's your name?" Akane tried to breathe from the familiar eyes. #####"Mommy! Help, Mommy!"######  
  
"M-my name is Urd," the little girl sniffed. *Urd...* #### "Urd darling, come here" ######  
"Where are your parents Urd?" Akane felt a lump begin to grow in her throat suffocating her.  
"I don't have any. The bad man that took me here from far away killed my mom and dad. Please don't give me to the government," Urd pleaded. Akane just nodded absently, she didn't want the girl to leave either. ##### "Mommy, mommy, look, I made the water move with my hands."#######  
  
Akane didn't know what took over her, but she felt she had to and at that moment nothing else mattered but that little girl. "Do you want to come home with me, Urd?" she asked. Maybe if Akane had bothered to think at that moment she would have been suspicious at why the little girl wasn't afraid at this strange lady that offered her a home. She didn't though.  
"Yes, will you be my mommy?" Urd asked a little too enthusiastically.  
Akane nodded and held out her hand to the little girl. Urd took her hand and they walked on towards the Tendo dojo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane held onto Urd's hand as the little girl chattered on. She suddenly bumped into a lady. Today really was a day for coincidences. She apologized to the lady until she looked at her face.  
"Da-chan?" Akane asked. Grenada smiled and nodded, "Hi, Akane. Funny seeing you here." Grenada suddenly stopped smiling and looked down Urd who was glaring at her.  
"And who's the little darling?" Grenada asked stressing on the darling as if it was some vile word.  
  
"None of your buisness," Urd spat out. *Say a word and I'll blow your cover...*  
"Oh, but sweety, I would love to know how you know Akane here," Grenada said as she held onto Urd's wrist oh so tightly. *Ah, but if I blow my cover it won't be so bad, whereas you...well, you know..."  
"Oh, Mommy here just decided to take me home," Urd said stressing on the Mommy. *Your going to lose so don't threaten me, it won't be healthy for you...*  
"Mommy, huh?" Grenada asked squeezing on the arm tighter. *What are you going to do. I'm stronger then you are....*  
"Ah, Mommy she's hurting my arm," Urd whined helplessly. *Oh really...I'll still win back what was rightfully mine...*  
  
Akane saw Grenada hurting her daughter and a strange posseiveness for the child gripped her. Akane pulled Grenada's arm away from Urd. Grenada's lips thinned a minute before she smiled and apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry Akane. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry dear." Akane smiled relieved that the hostility she felt between the two were gone.  
"It's o.k," Akane said.   
Grenada smiled at her a minute before saying, "I would love to just stay and talk, but I really must be going. Buisness, my dear, you understand." Akane nodded and Grenada walked away. Urd glared at Grenada's retreating back a minute before smiling again and the childishness was back.   
  
Today Akane was truly oblivious. For is she wasn't she would have noticed many wierd things. She even would have noticed that for the briefest of moments, Urd's childishness was gone and her eyes held something far beyond her years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Yay! Now all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. 


	18. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 17, The Truth That Brought The Pain  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, folks I'm going to stop dragging this story and I'm going to wrap it up in the next few Chapters, k? How it ends though, may be different then you anticipated. I want to continue on with my new story Scarlet Phoenix, Blue Dragon and a couple others. Wish me luck, folks. Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
###### means flashback.  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone sat in the Tendoliving room looking curoiusly at the little platinum-haired girl in Akane's arms beside Belldandy. Urd snuck a glance at Belldandy and winked causing the child to giggle. Akane looked down at her two daughters and somehow felt a familiar affection take her. Ranma looked wistfully at Urd a minute, biting his bottom lip, before hesitantly offering out his arms to her, somehow as if a rejection from her would be a blow to his chest. *She's so familiar...I'm sorry...wait! Why am I sorry? I never met her before...but she's...she's...she looks like...who is it?!* Ranma wondered frustrated. Urd smiled brilliantly at Ranma before jumping into his arms.### "Autnie Grenada! Let Mommy and Daddy go!!" ### *I'm sorry...Urd...* Ranma inwardly cried.  
  
"So, you're really going to keep her," Ukyo asked.  
Akane smiled, "Of course, Ucchan. Urd is so sweet and she doesn't have anyone to depend on. We couldn't turn her to the city." Everyone there knew Akane was just making excuses. They could all see the adoration in Akane's eyes when she looked as Urd...it was the same look that she gave her daughter, Belldandy. No one else noticed, but Ryoga noted the same adoration in Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Now, if your all done with giving me and Urd here the third degree, I think I will need to go back to Auntie's house. It's getting late and I have to fix the room to fit Urd-chan here," Akane said as she stood and picked Belldandy up. Ranma seemed reluctant to let Urd go, but he agreeded to walk Akane, Belldandy, and Urd home.  
  
As Urd watched Ranma and Akane walk ahead on the sidewalk silently she turned to Belldandy.   
"Belldandy, can you do me a favor," Urd asked.  
Belldandy's eyes sparkled, "Sure, oneechan."  
Urd gave the little child a reassuring smile, "I want you tomorrow at 3:00 when mommy asks where I am, I want you to tell her that I told you I went to the park by the lake to look for a bracelet I dropped."  
Belldandy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Why would I want to lie to mommy?"  
"Just trust me, Bell-chan. Do you trust me?" Urd asked.  
Belldandy nodded and agreed.  
"Good, Urd smiled as she stared at the quiet couple ahead. *Grenada, you don't stand a chance...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The next day, 3:00 p.m. Saotome residence)  
Akane ran downstairs into the kitchen where she saw Belldandy sitting on the floor snacking on a bag of chips and reading a sailormoon manga.   
"Bell, have you seen Urd anywhere? I can't seem to find her," Akane asked her tone filled with worry.  
Belldandy turned her innocent gaze up at her mother. Widening her milky green eyes as it would go, she said, "She told me she went back to the park near the lake to look for a bracelet she lost." Akane gave a frustrated growl, "Belldandy, Unle Genma is sleeping in the backyard. Go ask him to babysit you, o.k." before running through the door, bounding for the park.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane reached the park and started to look for Urd until she heard Ranma and a woman's voice. Natural curiosity overtook her and Akane couldn't help but sneak behind a large tree trunk to listen in as she watched Ranma and...Akane gasped. The lady that Ranma was facing was hovering in mid-air and looked exactly like and older version of Urd. Urd sensed Akane's presense and smiled to herself before facing down towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked up at the goddess hovering in front of him and wondered how he got himself into a situation such as this one. One minute he was dragged into the park by Urd and the next she had disappeared and replaced by this woman who demanded he marry her mother. Suddenly it all clicked and Ranma knew who she was.  
Urd spoke, "Ranma...Larchlarn...you must accept your fate and marry my mother, Marshidi."  
Ranma found he couldn't refuse...found he didn't want to refuse for buried somewhere ddeep in his heart he knew he loved Marshidi, whoever she was. Suddenly, an image came into his mind, and image of a smiling blue-haired girl that had stolen his heart and the words came easier to him, "I can't. I won't."  
  
Urd laughed, "Do not lie to me. I know you still love Marshidi."  
Ranma shook his head calmly as if talking to a small child, though he felt an ache in his heart for his refusal, "I do not lie...I do still love Marshidi...but I can't help but notice that I love someone else more."  
Urd gave a scowl though her insides jumped for joy, "So you love someone more, do you? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here right now."  
Ranma shook his head sadly, the guilt wrecking his soul, "I can't excuse myself for my inability to save Marshidi, you, and your sister and I can not lie now."  
  
The goddess felt her heart ache as well, but remained her composure, "Fine, tell me then, who is this that is able to melt you cold heart, father, that is not mother. Tell me who  
she is that's love surpasses my mother."  
Ranma smiled thoughtfully, "She is...not beautiful...that is too plain a word. She is radiant, breathtaking, angelic, lovely, gorgeous, stunning, amazing, adorable...kawaii. But not beautiful."  
  
Akane who had listened felt tears in her eyes as she thought bitterly *Oh Ranma, Ranma, can't you get over Shampoo...*  
Urd looked at Ranma expectantly as she asked, "What is her name?"  
Ranma looked confused for a moment and Urd had to reassure him that she would not hurt this girl.  
"Her name is...Akane...and I love her...I've always loved her...and always will," Ranma said confidentally with a gentleness in his tone rarely there. He looked up to see Urd's reaction only to see she smiled at something behind him. Ranma felt a cold chill run down his spine for some unknown reason. He somehow knew who Urd was looking at, though it was impossible. He turned around and felt all the blood drain from his face...impossibility didn't exist in his life.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane whispered, but he felt the word echo loudly towards him.   
"A-Akane, l-listen, it's not...this girl...she was..." Ranma felt that words had failed to prove his point so he spun sround to show her Urd...but Urd was gone. Ranma opened and closed his mouth for awhile before turning around to find himself face-to-face with Akane who had tears in her eyes. Ranma flinched thinking they were of disappointment...when they were actually from joy.  
  
"Ranma, I heard everything," Akane stated softly and somehow Ranma could feel the warmth of her breath teasing his lips. Ranma fell with a thud flat on his bottom.  
"Did you?" Ranma asked hoping for any way to prolong to inevitable.  
Akane nodded and a small smile creep onto her lips and Ranma felt hope and relief surge through his body as all Akane did was hold out her hand to help him up. Ranma took the hand with a strange shyness and when their hands touched they both felt electricity and warmth spread through them. Maybe Ranma should have let her hand go, maybe Akane should have pulled her hand away. Yet, he wouldn't, and she didn't. So, they continued to walk home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma and Akane walked silently home to the Saotome residence. Smiles on both their faces, but apprehension filling them. Finally, Akane snuck a look at Ranma as he looked at her and they both looked down blushing. If anyone was to see them now, they would swear these were two teenagers just falling in love and not people in their early twenties remembering true love. Ranma couldn't stand the nervousness anymore as he said, "Akane, about what I said back there." Ranma turned around and shushed him with her index and middle finger.  
  
"Ranma, just tell me the truth...no lies, no bending truths, no word games, just the plain truth. Do you love me? Yes or no?" Akane asked calmly with a smile on her face. Ranma wanted to lie, he didn't want her hurting him again...but he couldn't. Maybe it was her heartmelting smile, or her dazzling eyes,...or just simply that resisting her now was impossible.   
Ranma kissed her fingers and he felt a shiver go through them both before he said, "Akane I loved you before, I love you now, and I will always love you. I loved you before the beginning of time and I will love you after it. You are made for me and I for you.."  
*Ranma Saotome, you have officaially lost your self-control, pride, dignity, and self-preservation, you are pathetic, how do you feel?* Ranma heard his mind ask disgusted. He felt Akane tentively put her lips on his barely touching, but just letting their breaths caress before she stepped back smiling. *I feel...happy...* his heart smirked smugly.  
  
Akane leaned in Ranma's ear and whispered, "Nice...but a simple I love you would do. I love you too."  
Ranma smiled feeling the pain and regret of the years wash off of him like waves replaced by a stronger emotion.  
  
When they reached the Saotome residence, Akane led Ranma to the backyard where Beldandy was supposed to be. When they got there they saw there was an uncouncious Genma-Panda with a note attached to his fur...Belldandy nowhere in sight. Ranma snatched the note off of Genma's fur waking the uncouncious Panda up. Akane read the note from behind Ranma and Genma watched in shock as Akane's face ashen and she fell back uncouncious. He also watched in fear as Ranma's face contorted in a rage not supposed to be known to man...or any other being. The note fell lifelessly to the soft grass and Genma picked it shakily up and read:  
  
Ranma,  
Oh, my poor husband, you should have listened to me when I warned you. I was just going to be patient until you regained your senses and returned to me, but Urd had to interfere. Can't that girl stop!? Ah, well, what you feel for this...Akane...is just an infatuation, but I can't risk you falling for her, my dear Ranma. So, I took the brat, Belldandy. Go to the Yarshi cave in the mountains 3 days later and I'll let her go, so we can leave together. Don't bring anyone else either, Ranma. Until then, au revoir, my prince.  
  
Your wife and love,  
Ranko  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shou Yung ran through the woods and mountains heading towards China. Fear gripped her heart and she hoped that she would reach the Amazon tribe in time. She had accidentally overheard the conversation between Ran Mae and that goddess and she knew what it meant. She also knew that she had to get her grandmother to Japan and to Ran Mae as soon as possible. *Why didn't we see it before? Why didn't we see his power? Oh Oappa- on, please don't let this be too late...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. 


	19. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 18, The Father, The Mohter, and The Child  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, big battle scene in this one. It will pretty much try and wrap up my story, but there will probably be about 2 or 3 chapters left, plus an epliogue(I just feel if you got a prologe, you have to have an epilogue too). Oh and to Siobhan who wants to know who Shou Yung is, go back and read chapter 10. And about my pre-reader...it's not that my pre-reader is bad at proof reading, it's just that I currently...um...don't have a pre-reader *blushes*. I need a couple people to proof-read for me. I can't pay you, but at least you get to read the story before everyone else. Oh yeah, from now on, each chapter of all my stories are gonna end with a song. I'm gonna go back and find some chapters to add songs to. I'll start with Scarlet Phoenix, Blue Dragon Chapters for the songs. Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2. Oh! My Goddess belongs to whoever they belong to. Not me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane slowly gained counciousness and found at her upmost annoyance, that she was tied to a chair. She opened her eyes fully and looked around to see herself in Kasumi's room. Suddenly, she remembered what happened before she left the councious world and she felt panic rise in her. Akane felt her breath quicken and she started to hypervenilate, she started to twist and pull on the tight ropes binding her hands. Obviously, whoever tied it knew how strong she was. *Ranko has Bell...Ranko has Bell...who's Ranko? She's...she's...who is she? Ranma's girl form was named Ranko...no, it's not Ranma-chan...it's...it's...the fire girl in my dream! The one that looks like...Grenada? Who is that?...* At that Akane gave a grumble from her frustration.   
  
Kasumi entered the room holding a warm white towel and said sweetly, "Hello, Akane. You really shouldn't twist and pull on those ropes, it will harm your skin and create bruises. Now sit still do I can wash your face."  
Akane started to breathe harder as she felt the room darken again. She closed her eyes, took one large breath and opened them again before she said extra sweetly trying desperatly not to scream, "Kasumi, oneechan, can you please untie me?"  
  
Kasumi just kneeled down and wiped Akane's face as she said sweetly, "Oh, I can't do that, Akane dear."  
"And why not?" Akane gritted out.  
"Because Ranma, father, and Tofu told me not to," Kasumi said obliviously. *Okay, if she listened to them and it's not her idea, maybe I can trick her. Sorry oneechan...*  
Akane thought.  
"Kasumi, oneechan dearest, you know your my favorite sister, right? I would never want you to disobey daddy and everyone, but I just want to get out so that I can go buy the soy sauce. Did you know we are out of soy sauce, Kasumi?" Akane asked sweetly.  
  
"But, oh Akane dearest, I do know I am you favorite sister. I am not disobeying daddy, Akane, I want you tied here so you can't cause trouble. Oh yeah, one more thing, Akane, I'm sweet, not stupid," Kasumi said calmly and sweetly in a motherly tone not once even blinking. She could have been discussing the weather. *Okay so maybe, oneechan, isn't so easy to manipulate...* Akane would have felt guilty for thinking so low of her sister...if it was a different situation.  
"Dammit, Kasumi, LET ME GO!" Akane yelled for the first time at the closest thing to a mother as she grew up. Kasumi seemed unfazed, but before she could say anything, Akane heard someone at the door.  
  
"Sorry, no can do, Akane," Ranma said coldly, his face behind the shadows. Akane shivered involuntarily at the coldness illuminating from him and reaching her. Kasumi got up, gave Akane a warm smile as if she just didn't yell at her and left. Ranma stepped from the shadows and Akane saw such fury in him she actually would have felt fear...if she wasn't so angry herself.  
  
"LET ME GO, Ranma!" she screamed.  
"Can't. This for your own good," Ranma said cooly, though his fury was expertly controlled under a mask of calm.  
"She's my daughter, Ranma! I have to save her!" Akane tried to reason.  
"No, you don't have to do, anything. I'll save her."  
"What gives you the right to-"  
"Frankly, Akane, I don't think your in a position to argue with me," Ranma pointed out. Akane gave a growl of frustration and started banging loudly on the chair.  
  
"Now, I would love to stay and chat with you, Akane, but I have a blond beauty to save. Don't get jealous, now." *He's joking at a time like this! Why, that insolent, pathetic, lazy jerk!* Akane thought, but soon she decided to share her opinions with Ranma.  
Ranma left the room, locking it as he left. Behind him, he could still hear the string of curses Akane shot at him and the things in which she referred him to. He wasn't upset at her, in fact that was what he was trying to do. As long as she was angry, she won't have time to start thinking and fear what Ranko will do to Belldandy. She, also won't have time to think on what *he* will do to Ranko.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane heard Ranma's footsteps ceased down the hall as she quieted. Akane used all her strength and pushed backwards staright into Kasumi's dresser. A picture frame fell onto the floor and shattered ans Akane moved her feet so that she pulled a large piece near her foot. She, then proceeded to use her feet to take off her right shoe and sock. Akane used her toes to pick up the glass. She flinched at the pain and she saw the blood, but that did not matter. She bent her knee so that it placed the glass in her lap. Akane bent her head down and picked up the glass in her mouth. The next part was going to be difficult, but she managed to let the glass slide down her right arm and caught it before it fell...right into her hands.  
  
Akane started to cut at the rope, her face moist with concentration and perspiration until she manged to free both her arms and legs. Before Akane jumped out the 2-story window, however, she said, "I'm tough, Ranma, not stupid."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranma stood in front of the Yarshi cave, according to the villagers at the bottom of the mountain. He swallowed his fury once more and tried not let the sweet thought of choking Ranko thrill him. As he entered the dark cave, Ranma placed out his hand and a blue fire appeared in mid-air on top of it. Strangely, the small fire lit the whole room and Ranma saw that the cave continued on long. He gave a steady sigh and thought *Calm, keep the calm*  
  
After walking on what seemed an eternity Ranma leaned back agaisnt a wall and sat down, putting his head into his hands. Suddenly, the pig-tailed boy's acute senses heard silent footsteps behind him. Ranma leaped and stretched himself across the ceiling of the cave. He saw a figure approach and jumped down to catch the person by the arm only to see a pair of chaclate brown eyes staring angrily at him. Anger and fear filled him at once.  
  
"Akane, you idiot, what are you doing here?!" he whispereed angrily.  
"Saving my daughter," Akane heatedly retorted.  
Ranma started to pull at Akane's arm, "Come on, your going home." Before Akane could pull her hand away or protest, they both heard a voice, "Tell her she can't leave, Ranma darling. I warned her not to come, she did anyways. You don't have to feel guilty for her mistake." Neither of them said a word, but the air seemed to practically scream one word, "Ranko."  
  
They both followed the voice to a large lit room with chrystal walls. Ranko stood there smiling confidently. Akane started to glow a deep red and started to run towards Ranko until she saw the red-haired girl tighten her hand around Belldandy's neck. Akane backed down beside Ranma, no longer glowering, now that all the blood had drained from her face. The room began to spin for her and she felt a nausenous in her stomach, but Akane refused to faint.  
  
Ranma fixed his gaze on Ranko and said coldly as the walls near him began to ice over, "Let her go, now, Ranko, if you still want to leave here one piece."  
"Why should I let this little bastard go?" Ranko started to pull back on Belldandy's hair eliciting a cry from the already tear faced child. At that moment, Akane's dizziness was gone and she saw only red and one target and motive. She rushed towards Ranko aimlessly, but the other girl just extended her free hand and fire ropes shot from her hand, sticking Akane's arms, legs, and waist to the wall. Akane struggled, but she was held tight there.   
  
Ranko turned towards Ranma and said disgustedly, "See, her? How could you even look at that slut without being disgusted at how pathtic she is Ranma?"  
Ranma gave Ranko a scathing look, "The only person I am disgusted with is you, Ranko." Ranma's reply was so calm, Ranko started to panic. In the time she spent with the martial artist she knew when he was most dangerous...when he appeared harmless, and spoke only in coldness. She had to get a rise out of him and fast.  
  
"So, Ranma, how does it feel having your love deny you your own daughter?" she sneered. Ranma appeared confused, "What are you talking about?" *Ah, so he doesn't know...*  
"Why, Ranma, I'm surprised Akane didn't tell you Belldandy here was your daughter?" Ranko acted shockeed. Ranma's face ashened as he remembered who Belldandy remindeed him of, she reminded him of...Larchlarn...of his past self. Suddenly, Ranma knew exactly what Mu Tsu must have felt like. He turned his gaze toward Akane, hoping she would...deny it? Confirm it? Right now, the shock was still too much for him. Akane wasn't looking at him, however, but at the lady holding her daughter at death's point a, her eyes pleading her.  
  
"You lie!" Ranma yelled at Ranko.  
"Sorry, my dear Ranma, but I don't. She is yours, no denying it. Guess your little Akane wasn't so truthful, after all," Ranko said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Belldandy looked blearily through hot-stinging tears at Ranma and then towards her mother. "Mommy," she whispered, but nobody heard her, but she knew Akane did, she knew Akane heard. Then the mean red lady holding her delicate neck painfully said something and Belldandy found herself disbelieving. *Uncle Ranma is my dad?*  
  
Bell-chan, Bell-chan   
*Oneechan?* Belldandy asked in her head.  
Yes, Bell-chan  
*Oneechan, save me, please!* the little girl begged.  
I am sorry, Bell-chan. They have already punished me for going back without permission. I can't return now the voice said regretfully.  
*Are you going to let Mommy die, oneechan*   
I can't come, Bell-chan, it's not possible, but you can save Mommy...and your newly discovered daddy Urd said.  
*How?* Belldandy wondered.  
In the words of Luke Skywalker, Let the force be with you Urd tried to joke.  
*Luke Skywalker didn't say that, oneechan, the other guy did. Now, stop playing around. This is serious, how am I going to save them* Belldandy said.  
Just trust yourself. Your innocent, not stupid and with that Urd's voice was gone.  
  
Belldandy turned her attention back to the present world and saw that Ranko was screaming hysterically now and her grip on Belldandy's neck was tighter. Belldandy took one look at Akane on the wall, then Ranma standing rigid in the same place, afraid if he moveed to hurt Ranko, she would kill Belldandy.   
  
Belldandy looked back inside her and she remembered something distant...  
######Memory#######  
It was just energy. Hot, blazing energy, a star, even that was there. It had no place to go, no thoughts, just that it was. And what it was was a star. Only energy. It was a new energy, the others with it were gone, to wherever. It wasn't lost, it just traveled. The energy star. Bright, blazing, violet. Suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed it. It wasn't a hand that grabbed it, it was just there...a stronger energy. The star fought and fought, but stopped after the stronger energy soothed it with something beyond description. The stronger energy stopped when the star was in rest and somehow the star understood what the stronger energy said though the words were not there. *Sleep, well, little star, no more travels for you anymore. You are very lucky to be the one chosen for them. Do not worry, they will protect and love you* And with that the star knew nothing more but that it was pushed towards a blinding light...  
######End Of Memory######  
  
Belldandy looked back at Akane and Ranma,*...they will protect and love you...*  
She smiled softly, and she started to glow a goldish violet, strangely similar to the star. Akane's and Ranma's blue and red energy spiraled towards her and she burned so hot, Ranko let her go. Belldandy turned her small form towards Ranko, outstretched her tiny hand and blasted Ranko square across the chest.  
  
A blind man could know that Ranko was injured, severly.   
Belldandy turned towards Ranma and she said shyly, "Hi, Daddy."  
Ranma grinned weakly, "You're not going to say "'Now you die"' like Keichii, are you?"  
  
Belldandy ran into Ranma's arms needing the comfort she always wanted in a father. Ranma hugged her back and they turned towards a stumbling Akane trying to get up off of the floor. She looked up to see Belldandy run and hugged her. Akane picked her daughter up and gave her a large tightening hug. She finally saw Belldandy look elsewhere and looked there to see Ranma give her a huge smile.  
"Boy, Akane, guess you forgot to mention I had a daughter?" Ranma asked dryly.  
So, like the first time that Ranma met Belldandy, Akane slumped over and left the councious world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Check out the other chapters, cuz I added songs to some of them.  



	20. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 19, Past, Present, and Future  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I'm almost done! After this, 1 more chapter and 1 epiloge. *starts doing freaky dance and everyone stares* O_O Aw, ya no fun. Hehe. I got some more ideas for fanfics after this and I will continue on with my other fanfic Scarlet Phoenix, Blue Dragon. Hope ya enjoy this. Oh and about the added songs in my other chapters, I don't really know why I'm doing it, it's like I read the lyrics to a song and it reminds me of that chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Ah!My Goddess belongs to whoever they belong to. I don't own any of this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane groaned as she sat up. The back of her head was throbbing from the fall and she had tried and remember what happened before she had lost conciousness. *Belldandy! Someone kidnapped Belldandy! Ranko kidnapped her...then Ranma tied me up, but I escaped...we went to a cave...Ranko had Belldandy by the throat...tied to the wall...told Ranma Belldandy was his daughter...Belldandy attacked Ranko...flew to the wall...fell from the wall...WAIT! RANKO TOLD RANMA BELLDANDY WAS HIS DAUGHTER??!!*  
  
Akane finally got to looking around and saw that she was laying on the sofa in the Tendo living room. Kasumi, Tofu, Ukyo, Shiro, Ryoko, Tenchi, Tofu jr., Ryoga, Akari, Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Nabiki, Kuno, Mousse, Tifa, Condi, Xion Er, Ranma, and Belldandy was all in the room looking expectantly at her. Akane wanted to knock the huge idiotic smile off of Ranma's face.  
"What?" she growled low as Belldandy climbed out of Ranma's arms and into hers. Nobody answered her, she knew that Ranma had told them what happened.  
  
"Is it true, Akane? Is Belldandy, Ranma's daughter?" Ryoga asked.  
Akane panicked and wailed, "No...yes...no...let me explain! Come on, let me explain! Oh, please let me explain! Why won't you let me explain!"  
"Leave the theatrics at the theater, sis," Nabiki said neutrally and Akane scowled at her.  
"Well, Akane...?" Ukyo prompted.  
  
Akane looked down at Belldandy's expectant face and sighed, "Yes, Belldandy is Ranma's daughter." Everybody's reaction was the same...all of their jaws hit the floor and Mousse opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish out of water, "But...up..um..ee..but...you...him..." Tifa slapped her husband across the head and he managed to get one word out, "How?"  
Shiro looked confused, "I don't get it, what's the big deal? I heard Akane was Ranma's former fiancee, right?"  
"But they were forced into it! They hated each other! You shou;d have seen them, they argued all the time!" Ryogoa tried desperatly to explain.  
  
  
"I think Akane can explain this, can't you dear?" Nodoka said reasonably. Akane gulped as Ranma's face turned a deep red.  
"Was this the um...night...that...um..." Ranma tried to ask. Akane gave him a cold galre, "Yes and it was all your fault." Ranma's face turned an even deeper red and his expression turned into incredulous, "My fault?! It was you who-" Nabiki cut him off, "Listen, I would love to listen to you two argue like you do all the time, but I am sure everyone else would be more interested in how Belldandy was created."  
  
Akane's face flushed, but she began, "Well, the night before Shampoo and Cologne visited us..."  
######Flashback##########  
Akane sat looking at the moon and sighed heavily. She saw the bright stars in the sky and just gave an indifferent smile. Once she would have made a wish on a star. A wish for the boys at school to stop the daily fights...a wish for Ranma to be nicer to her...a wish for a normal life...a wish that Ranma would...what? Love her? Maybe that was wishing to much. Maybe.  
  
Suddenly, she jumped as she saw Ranma appear hanging upside down outside her window. Akane angrily slid opened her window and Ranma jumped inside.  
"You know, I do have a door," she pointed out angrily. Ranma shrugged her statement off as he said, "Akane, are you o.k? You were acting strange today." Akane gave him an amused grin remembering clearly how she didn't even hit Ranma today after Kodachi hugged "her Ranma-sama".  
"Why Ranma, is this worry I detect?" Akane asked innocently.  
  
Ranma bristled and retorted stiffly, "Of course not, I was just wondering what a tomboy like you was doing not being violent and all."  
Akane gave a sigh, "Of course Ranma. I should have known you would say that. I shouldn't have expected more." Ranma narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Whadda ya mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Ranma, nothing. If your done, just leave, o.k?" Akane sighed as she looked at the moon once more.  
Ranma sat beside her on the bed hesitantly, but Akane didn't seem to notice.  
"Akane, you alright?" Ranma asked softly.  
Akane looked at Ranma, into his eyes and took a plunge, "Ranma, why are you so afraid?"  
"I'm not afraid. I'm, never afraid...well, except with those c-c-c-c, things!" Ranma said confidently.  
  
"Yes you are, Ranma. Everytime something good or nice happen between us, that isn't interrupted, you chicken out! Like at the wedding and like just now," Akane said exasperated.  
"Nuh uh, the weddin' was 'cause I was nervous and now wasn't different either," denied Ranma.  
Akane smiled grimly, "Then can you not be nervous if I say something right now? Can you not chicken out or run away? I'm too tired Ranma, just deal with it, because I don't want to anymore."  
"O-of course I won't run away. Go ahead," Ranma said as he wondered *Where is everyone?...*  
  
Akane gave him a tender smile before whispering, "I love you."  
Ranma felt the ground drop under him and his heart lurch. Fear hit him and he had the strongest impulse to just run...run away and not deal with it...so that tomorrow would be the same, nothing would change, no one would get hurt. Ranma looked into Akane's eyes and he knew *Someone would get hurt...me and Akane...* He knew, just knew that if he ran now, Akane would never give him another chance. He wanted to run...but the mere thought of Akane running to someone else had kept him rooted into place.  
  
Akane noticed Ranma's silence and her heart wrenched as she gave a hurt laugh and turned away as she whispered knowingly, "I knew it." Suddenly she felt Ranma grip her shoulders and turned her around. She looked into his eyes and gulped, he was hurt too,... and angry?  
"Don't you dare say that! Don't you ever dare say that, Akane! I-I l-l-l-ove y-you t-too," Ranma stammered. Akane smiled and kissed him. Relief was spreading through her, but it was overcome by another feeling. She knew he had loved her, she just didn't know if he'd admit it.  
  
When they broke apart, Ranma held her and he asked, "How can you love me? I thought you didn't. We were always fighting, and all those girls were chasing after me, and I kept-" Akane silenced him with her hand and pointed at the moon, "Tell it not to rise. You can't and I can't help it either."  
  
Ranma gave a large grin and smiled as he kissed her again. For that moment, in that perfect night, there were no fiancees, no rivals, no Chinese Amazons, no demons, no best friends, no curses, no pressuring parents, no manipulative sisters, no poetry-spouting classmates, no pig-turning lost boys, no...madness. There was just Ranma and Akane, two lovers given one final night.  
######End of Flashback#######  
"...and the next morning, Shampoo came and he left," Akane said.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ukyo asked, obviously hurt her best friend didn't tell her this.  
  
"When I found out I was pregnant 2 months later I knew I had to leave before it showed, so I stayed for 2 more months before leaving to Paris. It was hard there, no one knew me, I had to work as a local bartender while I went through acting class. When I was out of acting school and gave birth to Bell, I only had small parts in different theaters. I lived like that for some time before I got my reputation out and life started getting better, that was when Nabiki traveled to Europe and found me," Akane explained.   
  
Nobody knew this, but Belldandy. Belldandy remembered with strange clarity the small comfy apartment two floors above the bar and everything else...  
#####Flashback######  
Akane saw Ryan enter the bar and she took her small apron off and put it on the counter.  
"Aw, are you leaving already, sweety? Can I come with you?" a man from a table sneered. Without looking back Akane said casually as if she was used to such comments, "Go to hell."   
  
"Hey, you going home already?" Ryan asked concerned. Akane smiled, she knew Ryan had a crush on her, but he'll get over it, just like the rest of them.  
"Yeah, Yukazi-san is coming down with something and his wife is going to take him to the hospital," Akane explained.  
"Mr. Yukazi? You mean the old couple across the hall from you?" Ryan asked confused.  
"Bingo, Einstein," Akane said, "See ya tomorrow, Ryan."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane walked through the dirty streets and pulled her coat closer to her body. The night was dark and frightening and the streetlights were broken. Suddenly she felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth and a knife pressed to her throat as she heard a man's voice say next to her ear, "Scream and die." Akane rolled her eyes *He brought it on himself...* She jabbed the man in the stomach with her elbow and kicked the knife away from his hand.  
  
Akane twisted the tall man's arm across his back and she said calmly, "Listen, I know life's hard, but I suggest you get a real job, buddy. Oh yeah, if you ever rob anyone again, make sure they don't know martial arts." With that Akane hit a pressure point on his neck and the large man fell back uncouncious. She shook her head and continued on her way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akane climbed up the steps to her apartment floor which was two floors above a drug store. She knocked on the door to room 3c and waited for Mrs. Yukazi, an elderly Japenese lady, to open the door. When she did Akane gave her a brillant smiled and walked in.  
A 3-year old Belldandy ran into her mother's arms as Akane said, "Hey sweety, you ready to go home?" Belldandy nodded before running off to get her things. Akane looked at Mr. Yukazi's pale form sitting on the old couch and she asked as she touched his hand, "Hey, Yukazi-san, are you o.k?"   
The old man turned his sweet hazel eyes toward Akane and said in a cracked voice, "Of course dear. There's still some life left in this old body, they can't get me that easily."  
  
Akane smiled and said as she took out some money, "Listen, I haven't paid you yet for babysitting Belldandy." She handed it to Mr. Yukazi but he coughed and said, "You know we love that girl so put your money away. Besides that's an outrageous amount your giving us, you don't have money to burn, girl."  
Akane smiled as she put the money in his cold hands, "It's o.k, really, I just got a raise."  
"You mean that uptight jerk actually gave you a raise?" Mrs. Yukazi asked in an unbelieving tone, but Belldandy had already arrived and Akane said good-bye and left before they could be anymore suspicious.  
  
Outside in the hall Akane said, "Belldandy, why don't we not go out to eat this christmas, we'll eat at home, just you and me. How's that sound?"  
"Okay, Mommy," Belldandy said cheerfully.   
#####End of Flashback######  
Akane looked down at her daughter and Belldandy knew her mother just had the same flashback as Akane gave her a hug.  
  
"Those first couple of years before my fame got out were rough, but I...we got through it," Akane said wistfully.  
"We're sorry Akane," Kasumi said as the others agreeded.  
"Sorry for what? Not being there or not knowing. You guys didn't know so get over it, I did," Akane said.  
  
"My little girl! I threw you out, I'm so sorry!" Soun cried as Akane soothed him.  
"Well there's just one thing left to do now, isn't there?" Ranma asked grinning that stupid smile of his.  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Akane will have to marry me," Ranma said and though scientifically impossible, his smile got even larger.  
"What?!" Akane asked more in shock then denial.  
Ranma's smile didn't even faze, "Don't forget what you told me that day we came home from the park and what I told you. Aishiteru Akane, I love you and though you can't help it, you do too."  
  
Akane just ran to hug him tightly with Belldandy between them. Suddenly a voice spoke up at the doorway and everyone's blood ran cold, "Sorry, Ran Mae, Larchlarn, but I can't let you do that."  
There in the doorway stood Shou Yung and an elderly lady that looked remarkably like her.  
Mousse held Keichii closer to him and said, "Your not taking him."  
  
The Old Honored Elder of the tribe, who was the great-grandmother of Shou Yung, spared one disdainful glance at Mu Tsu before turning back to Ranma and saying offhandedly, "Keep him. We have bigger fish to fry."  
Ranma pulled Akane and Belldandy closer before asking, "What do you want, Oappa. I no longer belong to the village."  
"No, but you can not marry her. We are sorry, Larchlarn, for making you marry Shan Pu, forgive us. Yet, you can not marry this girl, she can not control you Larchlarn, only Marshidi can and you must marry her. You love Marshidi!" the old woman said determined, but a note of fear was detected in her voice.  
  
"No, Oappa, I will not marry Marshidi, I am going to marry Akane, I love her," Ranma said coldly, but reasonably.  
Before Akane could get a word in edgewise about who she was, Shiro asked, "What is this about Larchlarn, Marshidi?"  
Oappa finally noticed the others in the room and before she could ignore them Ranma said, "Yes, Oappa, why not tell them and me."  
  
Oappa sighed, but she sat down and began her tale, "1500 years ago, the Water God's family was killed when he was a baby by the royal family of the Fires. They wanted to kill him to, but they couldn't because unlike his family who were just guardians of the Waters, he was an actual God of the Waters. They kept the boy in their palace and raised him as a prince, never telling him of his origin and engaging him to their daughter, Grenada, princess of the Fires. Now, Grenada was very beautiful with a graceful, petite build and flaming red hair and amber eyes. Larchlarn had golden-brown hair that he tied in a pig-tail and green eyes. No one could control Larchlarn though, he came and went as he pleased and the King and Queen of Fires dared not stop him. It was said that two days before Larchlarn was ready to leave, he met someone in the garden, Marshidi.  
  
"Marshidi was a small earth desert blossom sprite. Her original form had her with bronze skin, platinum hair, and silver-hazel eyes. She never liked her true form, however, and was always in her human form with blue hair and brown eyes. That day she was to visit the Fire palace to gain a heat-fartre, heat energy, for her desert. They say Larchlarn fell in love with her at first sight, but that she flipped him on his back on their first encounter. Whatever, the reason, Larchlarn decided to delay his trip and stayed at the palace. Soon, everyone saw Marshidi and Larchlarn together and it was pretty obvious they were in love."  
  
"The day they made the announcement that they planned to get married was met with certain difficulties...  
#####Flashback#######  
Marshidi gulped and held onto Larchlarn's hand tighter before the door. Larchlarn sensed her fear and nervousness and he smiled reassuringly down at her.  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this, Larn," Marshidi tried to turn away, but Larchlarn held her hand tight. "You promised you would marry me so don't even try to back down. I won't let you," he whispered.  
  
Marshidi took a deep breath and walked into the large room. Inside was the King, Queen, and Princess eating dinner. Grenada noticed Larchlarn and Marshidi holding hands and scowled.  
"Everyone I have an announcement, Marshidi and I are getting married," Larchlarn said, but before Grenada could protest the King said coldly, "No, you are not. I forbid it."  
  
Larchlarn turned his fury gaze at the King and he said in a neutral tone, "No, you are not. You can't because I know who I am now, your highness, and we all know I can do anything I want." The King's face lost all it's blood and he turned his fearful eyes toward Larchlarn. Grenada ran towards Marshidi, ready to tear her to pieces, but Larchlarn intercepted.  
Larchlarn grabbed Grenada's hand and he asked, "You are not planning to hurt my future wife, are you, Grenada? I thought you had better sense then that."  
  
With that, Larchlarn let Grenada's hand go and disappeared in a flash of blue with Marshidi.  
"Daddy, stop them!" Grenada screamed.  
The King turned towards Grenada and said, "Let it go, Grenada, we are lucky he did not kill us and destroy the Fires land."  
  
Grenada stomped out of the room, "Let it go, not if I can help it."  
#######End of Flashback#######  
"Larchlarn and Marshidi were married on Earth. It was said that they were supposed to give birth to three beautiful goddesses, the goddesses of Past, Present, and Future. Soon, the first goddess was born, Urd, with her mother's platinum hair, bronze skin, and silver-hazel eyes. When Marshidi was pregnant with her second daughter, Grenada kidnapped Urd and made Larchlarn go get his daughter at a place filled with cursed springs called Jusenkyo..."  
######Flashback########  
Larchlarn stood on the pavement staring coldly at Grenada, who was holding a little Urd by the neck. Marshidi stood by his side.  
"Larchlarn, how could you? You loved me before she came along. She ruined everything, that slut!" Grenada said and the look in her eyes said she passed the lines of sanity.  
"No, Grenada, I never loved you. Now, let my daughter go before I hate you," Larchlarn said.  
  
Grenada shrugged, "Your mistake Larchlarn." She threw Urd towards the rough pavement enough to kill her, but Marshidi ran to catch her daughter. As soon as Marshidi caught Urd, a small needle from Urd's skirt entered Marshidi's skin and the desert blossom sprite fell over dead. Larchlarn saw this and ran to his wife, but he let his guard down, Grenada shot a needle through his neck and Larchlarn fell over.  
  
"Oh, poor Larchlarn, do you know you and your wife is dying of Daserine. Yes, I know this is the only way to kill an immortal and I had to kill 50,000 humans to get their blood, but it was worth it. Don't think this is over yet, Larchlarn dear. I know you will live again with you Marshidi in your next life, but I will too and I curse you. I curse you, Larchlarn that in your next mortal life, you will be cursed to live an interesting life. Trouble will follow you and never shall you have a normal life," Grenada said. She suddenly looked down at the clear spring in front of her.  
  
"Is this an uncursed spring? Oh my, I curse you to fall into this spring and get cursed the next time you visit Jusenkyo, Larchlarn. Now, if I drown into this spring, what would the curse be, I wonder? Spring of drowned princess? Spring of drowned fire? Spring of drowned GIRL? Yes, that seems right. The nynnichuan. Yet, we can't have you curing yourself, so every chance that a cure comes your way, you can't have it. There, I'm done. Au revoir, my prince until we meet again," and with that Grenada drowned in the spring.  
#####End of Flashback#######  
"And that is the story. Larchlarn, you need to find Marshidi."  
Everyone stared in awe at the lady then at Ranma.   
"You said that only Larchlarn and Marshidi can have three daughters, past present and future? Goddesses, correct?" Dr. Tofu asked finally.  
"Yes," Oappa answered.  
"You also said that Larchlarn had blond-brown hair and green eyes?"  
"Yes."  
"So, Urd didn't die, but she was forced to live in a god/goddesses plane and so will the other goddesses?"  
"Yes, now why are you asking all these questions?" Oappa growled.  
  
"Because of this," Dr. Tofu said before taking a small knife from his pocket and slashing Belldandy's small hand with it. Belldandy flinched, but nobody noticed as they watched in shock at seeing silver blood flow out. Suddenly, a violet hue came from the wound and it healed instantly.  
"I think we have found our Marshidi, but about to lose our Belldandy," Dr. Tofu said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: I think this is my longest chapter yet. O_O Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. When Akane died, like her parents, Belldandy's spirit and form was the same and so she looked like hopw she would have if she was born before she died. 


	21. Forever Bound

Forever Bound  
Chapter 20, Farewell To Our Yesterdays  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, okay the title is a little cliché, so sue me. No! Wait! Don't sue me, I meant it metaphorically (did I spell that right?). Anyways, this is the last chapter, *wahhhhhhh* It was wonderful, really. Oh yeah, you have to read the epilogue too, okay? Thank you, Thank you. Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimers: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2 and Ah!My Goddess belongs to whoever they belong to, not me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mommy?" Belldandy asked fearfully at Akane.  
Akane looked nervous and hugged Belldandy closer to her as she said to everyone around the room, "Um, I guess I should have mentioned that I'm...um...Marshidi."  
"Yes, you should have," Nabiki stated dryly.  
"So, let me get this straight, in a past life, Ranma was a Water God and Akane was a desert blossom sprite. They got married and gave birth to a goddess, Urd, right? Now, Belldandy is a goddess of the present?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Yes," was all Oappa said and all that she needed to say.  
It took Tifa to ask the question everyone feared, "So what now?"  
A voice spoke then and everyone turned to see Urd in her full form standing in the doorway, "What happens now is Belldandy goes with me to the god plane and takes on her position as a goddess."  
Akane's eyes teared up for she knew it was meant to be this way yet she could not help asking, "Why?"  
  
Urd seemed regretful but she said, "I'm sorry, mom, but I can not changeit. If I don't take Belldandy up to the God plane now, she will disappear in an hour."  
Ranma finally spoke, "Will she come back?"  
Urd saw the hopeful spark in his eyes and everyone else's' so it pained her to say, "No, she must grant wishes as her duty until she becomes a goddess 1st class and only then can she return to the mortal realm at her own discretion. Yet, by the time that that happens, I believe none of you will still be alive."  
  
"Oneechan, I don't want to go, please don't make me go," Belldandy cried, but Urd just smiled grimly. Belldandy searched her sister's eyes for any indication that her words were lies, but found none.  
Belldandy hugged Akane around the neck and kissed her on the cheek as she   
whispered, "Good-bye, Mommy, I will come back, I promise." She, then let go of Akane and ran to hug Ranma as she said, "Bye-bye d-daddy." As Belldandy ran to hug everyone and say her good-byes Akane cried in Ranma's shoulder.  
  
When Belldandy reached Keichii, she gave him a large glomp that could have   
provided great competition to his mother's old one. When she moved to let him go, he held on tight and whispered in her hair as he cried, "Don't go, Bell-chan, p-please. I won't be mean to you no more, I promise. I won't call you tomboy, or uncute, or-"  
Belldandy silenced him with her tiny hand over his mouth, a sad look in her eyes as if she understood a pain a child should never experience.  
"Don't, Keichii-chan. Just say that you'll miss me and will never forget   
me, ever," she whispered.  
  
"I won't ever forget you, Bell-chan, not ever," the little boy promised.  
Belldandy smiled, "Suki da, Keichii-chan." Keichii looked at her wonderingly, for he did not understand.  
"I l-like you to, Bell-chan," he said innocently as Belldandy laughed and said, "You don't understand yet, Keichii-chan...I shouldn't either, but I do...and you will. One day. Bye, Keichii-chan." Keichii gave her one last hug before releasing her reluctantly with a pained expression on his face. The men in the room looked at Keichii's face and they understood his   
pain, from Ranma to Dr. Tofu even, each losing a true love before. From the lost of love because of honor...  
  
#####Ranma's flashback##########  
The small ship left the shore of Japan as Ranma leaned over the railing as far as he could without falling over. He was going to China. China, that word held no meaning to him, nothing special or unique. Not home...not Japan. China. New country, new home, new family, new friends, new life...old love. He felt guilty, he shouldn't be living on the past, he   
should just cut the strings that tied him to Japan and he has,...all except one. *Dammit!* he cursed silently. He shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't hurt this much, too many shouldn'ts'. Ranma knew Shampoo was in the cabin downstairs, probably celebrating her Amazon victory and at that moment he hated her with a vengence. At least the hate was better then the pain. At that moment anything was better then the pain in his heart, the loneliness in his soul, the hopeless depression. With a quick turn, Ranma marched off of the top deck of the ship. *Good-bye Japan, good-bye Nerima, good-bye Tendo dojo, good-bye everyone...good-bye Akane...*  
#####End of Flashback###########  
To the lost of love because of self-deception...  
  
#####Kuno's flashback###########  
Kuno stood in front of the schoolyard searching for a certain shorthaired beauty. Today was his graduation and he couldn't be more proud of himself. Now, all he needed was her approval, sure she always treated him indifferently before, but she had to accept him now. She probably denied him in the past only because she lived in the same house with the evil Saotome, but he was gone now, she must love him now. For once, the Blue Thunder of   
Furinken High actually doubted himself. A cold fear ran through him when he didn't see her, he had to tell her today, he just HAD to. After all, he spent all those nights and days building up the courage for just this moment. Suddenly, Kuno saw her there with her family, a sad expression on her beautiful face. He felt the fear drift away and courage flow through his veins at the sight of her.  
  
Kuno had knew, just KNEW, a few weeks before that he loved her. The other   
girl never stood a chance and he knew this when the other girl left. He knew he was just infatuated with the other girl's beauty, but she never really stood a chance. Kuno approached his loved one and smiled confidently.  
  
"Hello, Kuno," she said sadly and Kuno felt his heart drop, he knew   
something was wrong.  
"What is wrong, my fair Queen?" he asked as he kissed her hand.  
She took her hand away, "Kuno, stop it! I have to tell you something. I'm not going to be here this summer, or the next. I am leaving in 2 days for Europe. I was accepted to a very good school there and I received an intern job there that pays well and will offer me great opportunities."  
"You are leaving me?" he asked in a strained voice. For once, the girl said two words that she actually meant, "I'm sorry." Kuno looked into her beautiful eyes and felt for the first time, true disappointment and loneliness. Her name ran through his mind and it's magical sound soothed his pain...Nabiki...  
######End of Flashback######  
To lost love because of no self-control...  
  
#####Dr. Tofu's flashback###########  
Dr. Tofu looked up from his work as Ranma entered his clinic(flew into it was more like it). He gave a sigh at the bruised Ranma-chan and asked, "What happened this time, Ranma?"  
Ranma-chan gave an annoyed scowl, "How am I supposed to know why tomboys do the things they do?"  
Dr. Tofu sighed and started to bandage Ranma-chan's petite face. Ranma-chan peered at Dr.Tofu from her long lashes and asked curiously, "What's the matter, Tofu-sensei? You're not your usual optimistic self."  
  
Dr. Tofu gave a sigh and walked to his desk to pull out an envelope that he gave to Ranma.  
"Here, give this to Kasumi, it will explain everything," he told Ranma. Ranma-chan nodded and left the clinic, not noticing the small suitcase behind Dr.Tofu's desk. What Kasumi read was, in shaky handwriting:  
  
Dear Kasumi,  
I am sorry for my past behavior towards you. It is just that I love you. I know I cannot control myself around you so I am going to Canada to accept a special therapy they have there for situations such as mines'. I know I can not expect you to wait for me...but can you at least try...for Betty-chan?  
Your doctor,  
Ono Tofu  
######End of Flashback#######  
The lost of love because of jealousy...  
  
######Shiro's flashback########  
Shiro laughed as he entered the Ucchan with Ukyo. It was empty as Ukyo turned on the lights and said, "I'll be back in a sec with the pictures. Don't steal anything!" With that she ran up the back stairs of the restaurant.  
"Oh I don't know, there's nothing valuable to steal here, anyways!" Shiro yelled jokingly back.  
  
When Ukyo returned, she had in her hands a bunch of boxes and photo albums.   
She laid them on the table in front of Shiro. He picked up an album and a photo accidentally fell out. Before Ukyo could realize what photo it was and pick it up, Shiro had already snatched it. Shiro studied the picture. It was one of Ukyo smiling blissfully as she held onto the arm of a muscled guy with a pigtail. He turned the photo over and in Ukyo's handwriting were the words: "Ran-chan and Ucchan 2gether, 4ever" in a heart.  
  
"What's this?" Shiro asked suspiciously as he held the photo before Ukyo.  
Ukyo started exclaiming, "I-I don't know how it got there, I thought I threw all his photos out. I swear it, Shi-chan!"  
"And exactly who is this 'Ran-chan'? Huh, Ucchan?" Shiro accused harshly.  
Ukyo started getting angry, "He was a friend of mine."  
"Oh really, and I guess you sleep with all your friends Ucchan?" Shiro yelled, not really thinking of what he was saying.  
  
"What?! What in the world are you saying?! I never slept with Ran-chan! What do you take me for, Shiro? Sure, I admit it, I was infatuated with Ranma for some time, but that was all it was!" Ukyo yelled back, tears stinging in her eyes.  
"Ranma? Isn't that Akane's fiancée, Ukyo? What, you couldn't get someone for yourself, so you had to get your best friend's fiancé? From what I heard, he left her, right? Did he get tired of you and leave you too, Ukyo?" He didn't realize what he said until it was too late. Ukyo stared at him, incredulous, as tears ran down her cheeks. She ran and gave him a mighty shove out of the Ucchan, locking it behind him.  
#######End of flashback#######  
Lost love because of denial...  
  
######Ryoga's flashback########  
P-chan looked up at Akane's face as she laid in her bed. "Ranma is such a jerk, P-chan..." *She doesn't love him, she says he's a jerk...*  
"Why can't he ever be nice to me...?" *She doesn't love him, he is too mean to her...*  
"For once, I just wish he wouldn't let those girls hang all over him..." *She doesn't love him, she's not jealous, she's just annoyed...*  
"I wish he would just say he...never mind...night P-chan." *She doesn't love him, she doesn't want him to say anything...*  
  
When he was sure Akane was asleep, P-chan ran out of her room repeating over and over in his mind *She doesn't love him...* as if he said it enough, it would be true. P-chan wandered aimlessly for hours until he found himself on the doorstep of a familiar house. He scratched at the door and a beautiful green-haired girl opened the door, but instead of smiling brightly like every time she saw the familiar pig, Akari just picked him up. Akari carried him to the bathroom and turned on a hot bath. laid down his backpack and left the room.  
  
Minutes later when Ryoga exited the bathroom, he smiled weakly at Akari, but she just stared at him blankly.  
"Hello, Akari," he said.  
"Hello, 'P-CHAN," she answered stiffly as Ryoga tensed.  
"Y-you know?" he choked out. Akari turned her face towards him and although she had tears in her eyes, determination was also there.  
  
"I know, Ryoga. Akane doesn't know, does she? No, don't say anything, I won't tell her," she said as she saw he was about to protest.  
"I don't want to know why you did it. I don't want to hear your excuses. Just stop being P-chan," Akari stated.  
Ryoga started to argue, "But I-I can't leave Akane, she-"  
Akari stood up and said as she pushed Ryoga out the door, "Fine then, Ryoga, I accept that. You never were able to make decisions. You blame Ranma for stringing along Akane, well, what about you stringing me along and expecting me to be there when Akane won't accept you. I won't, Ryoga. So, don't come back to me until you make a permanent decision.  
  
With that, she closed the door and Ryoga thought sadly, *She loves me...*  
######End of flashback#######  
All these men had known the loss of true love and the pain of it, yet they were all allowed a second chance and they got their love back...all but one. Mousse stared wistfully at his son's face and in a brief moment he felt the familiar pang he always felt in the past when Shampoo had insulted or rejected him. The pain was gone, then, replaced by a breathtaking image of a beautiful violet-haired Amazon declaring her love for him under the dim lighting of the Nekohanten.  
  
"Now, mom, you have to get married to dad as soon as possible," Urd said.  
"Why?" Akane asked curiously.  
Dr.Tofu smiled softly, "Remember, Akane, there are supposed to be three goddesses. You need to give birth to one more daughter before you give birth to any sons."  
  
Urd picked up Belldandy and after one last wave they disappeared. Yet, no one had noticed that for once in 7 years, the Nerima crew was back together again, the spirits of Shampoo and Cologne in the room. Uh oh, Nerima is about to be in the top 10 dangerous cities in the world again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue, 10 years and Ah! My Goddess...  
  
Keichii sighed as he listened to Akane, Tifa, Ukyo, Kasumi, Akari, Nodoka and even Nabiki motherly lecture him over the phone on his tendency to get into trouble. Over the years he lived with Mousse and Tifa along with his brothers Condi and Shoner, but he was raised by the Nerima crew. He had 6 mothers (Akane, Tifa, Ukyo, Kasumi, Nodoka, and Nabiki), and 7 fathers (Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Soun, Genma, Shiro and Dr.Tofu) and a bunch of brothers and sisters. He loved his family dearly and wouldn't change them for the universe, but sometimes they could be so annoying.  
  
"Okay, mommy 'kane, mommy Tifa, mommy Ucchan, mommy Kas', mommy 'kari, mommy Nodo', and mommy 'biki. I really have to...uh...go study. Bye!" and he hung up before they could protest.  
  
After he hung up, Keichii decided to order a pizza, but dialed the wrong number and had someone tell him he dialed the Goddess Relief Office, whatever that was. Keichii felt tired and worn-out so he decided on a bath. He entered the furo and sighed as he leaned back, but suddenly a magnificent girl climbed out of the wall. He stared in wonder at her, his mouth open. Three triangles adorned her forehead and around her eyes. She had luxurious, long blonde-brown hair and milky green innocent eyes that were so familiar, Keichii jerked back. He jumped out of the furo and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself.  
  
"W-who are you?" he asked. Okay, maybe it was a little cliché, but how many times does a teenage guy have a beautiful enter the bathroom while he was bathing. Especially, if she entered through the wall.  
The goddess smiled beautifully, "I am a goddess, 2nd class. I am here to grant you a wish." *She has to be lying...* Keichii thought.  
"I am not permitted to lie and during this conversation, I can read your mind," the goddess said surprising Keichii.  
  
"So, I can wish to blow up the world," Keichii asked dubiously.  
The Goddess sighed, "Yes, but we prefer not to grant those wishes."  
*What to wish for, what to wish for...* Keichii wondered. He could wish to be wealthy, to be famous, to have everything that he ever desires. Suddenly, an image of a laughing, cute, blonde, green-eyed girl appeared in his mind and Keichii's heart wrenched as he knew what he wanted to wish for.  
  
"I wish...I wish that my best friend, Belldandy, will come back to me and never leave again," he said. Strangely, the Goddess's eyes glimmered with tears as she whispered, "Oh Keichii-chan..." The triangles on her face glowed and a light surrounded the room. When the light was gone, Keichii looked around the room to see the Goddess still there, the triangles on her face gone.  
  
"Why wasn't my wish granted? Where is Bell-chan?" Keichii asked as disappointment ate at him again.  
The Goddess stood up and said happily, "Right here, Keichii-chan. The uncute tomboy is right here." With that Keichii remembered why her eyes had effected him so much. He ran to hug her tightly.  
"Guess your stuck with me, Keichii-chan," Belldandy said joyfully.  
"That's not so bad," Keichii whispered as they hugged again.  
THE END  
P.S: Oh yeah...and they lived happily ever after.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: Wahhhhhhhh! It's done. After so long, I can't believe I   
actually finished it. In the words of all those pop-artists after they won   
an award, "...Thanx to all my readers...I couldn't have done it without ya.   
Love ya, good-bye...buckle your seatbelts, and drive safely."  
  



End file.
